Leave In Silence
by Belisama
Summary: "El Infierno, decidió en ese momento, era simplemente un silencio completo en este espacio absolutamente oscuro." Un ShakaxMu, aunque es bastante general, espero les guste


_**Todos los Derechos de Autor son para Masami Kurumada, sin ninguna intención de ganar algo.**_

_**No me demanden! ToT no tengo dinero para un abogado.**_

_**Espero les guste, es bastante general, del tipo introspectivo.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**-Leave In Silence-**_

By

Belisama (Pale_Soul)

Aborrecimiento.

Era la mejor palabra para describir lo que sintió los primeros años de esa forzada convivencia. No existía otra definición al malestar que sentía en las entrañas y el sabor acido que lo acompañaba. ¿Qué otra razón para que al oír la voz serena la irritación burbujeara en su pecho?

No. Sí debía ser sincero, lo primero que respiro entre ellos dos fue indiferencia. Dos huérfanos. Dos niños de casi siete años, tullidos por diferentes hechos de la vida. Sus historias no eran originales. No existía nada en ellos que los hiciera distintos de los otros infantes en su posición. Nada que sobresaliera, al menos que contara lo terriblemente silenciosos que eran o la cantidad absurda de tiempo en que ambos podían quedarse quietos, absortos en diferentes cosas.

Él, por ejemplo, viendo como las estrellas se movían en el cielo, bañándose con la luz titilante de universos lejanos que nacían con cada respiración que daba. Sintiéndose un poco más cerca de casa.

Pero el otro, su compañero a fuerzas, era simplemente una estatua de piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados, tratando de alcanzar el nirvana. El Corazón del Todo.

El primer año fueron solo una piedra al lado de otra. Apenas sabiendo el nombre del otro, por cortesía, por costumbre.

Mu.

Shaka.

Las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado.

Entonces cayó el martillo que intento romper una piedra. Al año y dos días de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo su maestro lo llamó.

"_Es necesario que te esfuerces un poco más, que trates de llevarte mejor con los otros niños, en especial con Shaka"_

En aquel momento solo asintió. Cualquier cosa que el maestro le pidiera. No quería estar solo después de todo, porque lo último que un niño deseaba era perder los resquicios de la familia que le quedaba. Familia a medias, un amigo de sus padres, una figura constante desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte de su clan. Sí el maestro lo pedía podía besar inclusive a su jurado enemigo y fingir ser amigo del diablo.

Aun así lo pensó un poco. Lo pensó días con noches completas. Porque no sabía como acercarse a la otra piedra o escuchar su voz, porque cuando intentaba hablar con Shaka nunca había respuesta; sería mas sencillo que le ordenaran tallar el mármol con solo sus dedos, sin instrucciones de cómo golpear para no romperlo o de la obra que quería al final.

Aquellas palabras dando vuelvas y limpiando poco a poco aquel paisaje le dejaron ver algo. Fue doloroso notarlo en ese momento, porque sintió en ese palpitar la primera puñada que solo pudo nombrar años después como celos. La aversión hacia su compañero se hizo presente cuando se dio cuenta por fin del trato especial que el otro huérfano recibía de su maestro. Como un demonio murmuraba palabras en su oído cada noche cuando iban a dormir. Cada interacción era revisada con cuidado, cada palabra, cada gesto y entonces, aquella voz apuntaba a un momento de silencio, hacia notar el tono más suave de voz, a una expresión de cariño como lo era colocar la mano en el hombro de la otra roca e impulsarlo levemente hacia delante.

Entonces el susurro cambiaba y le hacía ver la severidad con que las clases le eran enseñadas; las criticas de su maestro a su pobre desempeño eran como el cincel que ha veces hondaba demasiado en su frágil psiquis; de él no se esperaba menos que la perfección en cada aspecto, desde su trabajo creando y restaurando armaduras hasta destruir a los enemigos de Atenea.

El cariño no menguaba a pesar de la insistencia de la voz, de la realidad que veía todos los días, no importaba cuanto el maestro Shion prefería al otro alumno, no importaba que fuera constantemente comparado -en silencio por supuesto- con la Roca, porque el adulto seguía siendo padre de crianza, seguía siendo familia.

Nunca se atrevió a preguntar si el cariño era reciproco. Si tras la mascara del Patriarca había la misma sonrisa que le mostraba cuando lo entrenaba en secreto. Cuanto deseaba haber podido romper aquel silencio, acallar la voz que murmuraba el poco valor que tenia ante los ojos del Antiguo Caballero de Aries, pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo y todo quedo en silencio entre los dos.

La muerte llego para el Patriarca un mes antes de su octavo cumpleaños.

Siempre leal a la sangre lloro el día que su maestro murió; se encontró perdido, con tan solo ocho años, pero el mundo que conoció se desplomaba ante sus ojos. El amigo se volvía traidor, el mal iba en aumento y él solo podía llorar mientras la roca se mantenía el silencio, meditando, ojos cerrados, como si no importara la muerte del hombre que los había acogido a ambos.

Que los había nutrido.

Enseñado.

No.

Shaka era fiel al Santuario, a Atenea. No podía llorar por los hombres. Su corazón era duro.

Esa ocasión fue la primera vez que escucho aquella frase.

"_El Caballero más cercano a los Dioses" _

El aborrecimiento se volvió amargura hacía el rubio. No lo odio ciertamente. Nunca fue capaz de eso, pero la falta de capacidad de mostrar emociones fue desconcertante como lo fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió.

-No vuelvas jamás a esta casa, Mu de Jamir. No eres bienvenido.

Ocho años en dos semanas. A un solo día de separarse por completo. El zodiaco entero debería ser esparcido al viento. Enviados a cada esquina del mundo. Marcho ese mismo día del Santuario, cubierto por el velo de la noche y bajo la protección del sabio maestro Dohko quien pronto se volvió su ancla, su guía en la oscuridad.

¿Quién otro podía cuidar de él de cualquier forma?

El Antiguo Maestro Dohko le enseño a ser un caballero, por un año vivió entre los altos picos de Rozan, pero el arte de su pueblo debió descubrirlo solo; apoyándose en las bases que le había enseñado su anterior tutor y en los rollos que encontró en lo profundo de la torre. Seis años pasaron viviendo en su perfecta soledad, adquiriendo la maestría de las habilidades que eran suyas por nacimiento y en esas noches de tranquilidad no volvió a pensar en la Roca o en el Santuario a pesar de despertarse cada mañana para reparar armaduras que ya no tenían salvación.

Dejo de escuchar aquella voz.

Hasta que un día un extraño apareció en su puerta. Era muy diferente de su gente que de cuando en cuando venía a visitarlo. Lo reconoció de inmediato. Su ropa. Su aura. Su cosmo. Era un enviado del Nuevo Patriarca y en sus manos había un mensaje. Una mandato disfrazado de una carta con buenas intenciones. Se le ordenaba regresar al Santuario. El entrenamiento había terminado y era hora de probar si era digno de ser un caballero, si las esperanzas depositadas en él desde su primer respiro eran enfundadas.

Su fuerza era enorme, sus habilidades de reconstructor eran únicas, una armadura de oro sin duda le esperaba en el lejano Occidente.

Despidió al hombre sin darle una respuesta asegurándose de enviarlo en un parpadeo al pie de la montaña. No necesitaba regresar a Grecia por una armadura o un titulo. La caja de oro que guardaba a Aries ya descansaba en su habitación y había estado allí desde hacía un par de años. Cantando para él con una voz que sólo sus oídos podían escuchar.

Había sido un día de invierno cuando el mensaje llego, pero no recibió más visitas durante el resto de la estación al menos no del Santuario y sin embargo sentía una inquietud enorme, se sentía vigilado, encerrado en esa solitaria torre de la cual no podía escapar.

_Jamir te protegerá Mu._ El Antiguo Maestro dijo a separar cuando él cumplió los nueve años. _Aquí tu sangre y carne han vivido por siglos, la montaña jamás dejaría que te dañaran, pero una vez que salgas de este reino no habrá forma de volver a la seguridad que te ofrecía. No salgas de allí Mu al menos de ser necesario realmente._

Al final la sensación desapareció cuando el invierno encrudeció. Días de bruma y noches frías trajeron una sorpresa en primavera cuando un nuevo visitante apareció en su puerta, era uno de los suyos, uno de los pocos que quedaban en el mundo; cabellos rojos, ojos grises y una herida de la cual no pudo salvarla. Tres noches lucho por mantenerla con vida y entre momentos de lucidez le confió su historia. El niño que había traído en sus brazos era su sobrino lejano y el primo de la ella, quien con apenas dos años fue testigo de la masacre realizada a su clan.

_Están buscándonos_. Había dicho._ Maestro Mu, no sé que quieren, pero están buscando a nuestro pueblo y eliminándolo. De mi familia no queda más que este niño, Kiki es su nombre, es el último del Clan del Norte. _

Frágil Kirin. Murió al atardecer del cuarto día, pero no hubo tumba para ella. El cuerpo se volvió polvo y el alma se elevo hasta el firmamento con el brillo de la primera estrella.

Kiki lloró en sus brazos aunque no entendía lo que ocurría y él no pudo más que sujetarlo contra su pecho mientras le murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de las estrellas que conocía, mientras señalaba en el cielo la constelación que lo cuidaría por siempre. El poderoso Dragón. Fiero y noble. Brillaba como aceptando el desafió.

Cuando el final de la primavera avanzó y sus llamados no fueron respondidos se dio cuenta de que en verdad su gente había sido reducida a un puñado; frágiles mentes llegaban a rozar la suya, asustados se escondían tras imágenes confusas donde el miedo prevalecía. Semanas difíciles de búsqueda sin resultados esperanzadores dieron fin a la estación. Llegó el verano. Más allá de la yerna roca de montaña, justo en el corazón de la quebrada había un pequeño claro donde las flores por fin se abrieron, blancas como la nieve, lilas como el atardecer, algunas malvas o amarillas. Un lago como un pequeño espejo del cielo. Allí sano las heridas mentales del niño. Le enseño las canciones de su clan, melodías que traían las estrellas a la tierra y que había pasado en secreto de generación en generación. Herencia que llegó a él en papel. Volvió a Kiki su hijo, su hermano y su alumno.

Sangre los unió y pronto Jamir lo reconoció también.

Fue en ese lugar cuando aun tenía a su hijo en brazos, que las estrellas caían a tierra ante ellos, que una horrible presencia oprimió su pecho. Un astro diferente apareció de pronto en el cielo nocturno deteniendo el tiempo, tratando de obligarlo con su poder a caer de rodillas. Se encontró utilizando su propio cosmo para rechazar tan agresiva presencia. Bajando a Kiki, y obligándolo a esconderse.

-Mu de Jamir.-Había dicho la presencia ahora hombre, una figura humana que expulsaba la luz del sol en medio de la noche. No reconoció la voz y sin embargo supo quien era su oponente. Un Caballero de Oro. Se irguió ante el intruso. Expandió su cosmo que brillo y armonizo con el otro.

-Caballero de Virgo. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Grecia?-Respondió cuando por fin pudo apreciar un poco los detalles y forma de la armadura.

-Se te ha ordenado regresar al Santuario.

-Se me invito como Mu de Jamir. El último constructor de Armaduras.-Respondió con tranquilidad.-He decidió declinar la invitación.

La luz disminuyo gradualmente mientras el silencio iba creciendo entre los dos. La montaña guardaba silencio, el cielo enmudeció y la tierra temerosa no quería ser notada. Cuando solo quedo la luz de la luna sobre ellos pudo ver el rostro de Virgo. Se encontró tensándose, pues la última persona que deseaba ver estaba frente a él.

-Shaka.-Murmuro. Seguía igual. Cabellos rubios hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos cerrados y un aura poderosa. Una roca. Un hombre ahora.

-Han pasado siete años, casi ocho desde el último día que nos vimos.-La voz había cambiado, dejo de ser ese sonido agudo para volverse más grave, mas dulce al oído y aquella agresividad desapareció también. Sin embargo se encontró dando un paso atrás, tensando el cuerpo y preparándose para escapar de ser necesario. La expresión en el rostro de Virgo se transformo, de ser impávida su ceño se frunció, su cabeza se ladeo un poco.- ¿Qué ocurre?, no soy tu enemigo, ni tu eres mió, me han enviado solo para asegurarme de que estés bien. El Maestro teme por tu salud ahora que muchos de los tuyos están desapareciendo.

-¿Y que sabe el Patriarca sobre eso?-Se encontró preguntando antes de darse cuenta.

-Un grupo de renegados trata de conseguir el poder en Grecia, pero sin armas a su poder tratan de robar las armaduras, todos saben que los tuyos poseen la fuerza de la raza de plata y que entre ellos existe siempre uno o dos con la habilidad de forjar maravillas.

Se encontró sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza. Sonriendo ante tremenda tontería.-Solo un tonto o alguien hambriento de poder intentaría poseer la armadura de otro, tal ultraje solo lleva la muerte al manto estelar, pero como puedes ver estoy bien, ningún daño he recibido y respecto a los míos puedes decirle al Patriarca que aunque aprecio su preocupación hubiera preferido que mantuviera la promesa de Atenea y salvara a mi pueblo, dile también que solo Mu de Jamir queda con vida y que no piensa volver al Santuario.

La expresión se volvió seria de nuevo y Virgo dio un paso al frente.-Entonces Creador de Armaduras, le daré tu mensaje personalmente, pero me han mandado también a hacerte una pregunta, tú que estás unido a través de lazos de sangre con las creaciones de tus antepasados puedes intuir sin duda donde se encuentra una de incalculable valor, dos de ellas están perdidas, el Arquero que fue robado años atrás por el traidor Aioros y la ropa dorada de Aries que desapareció hace tan solo un par de ciclos sin rastro alguno. ¿Me dirás donde se encuentran?

No pudo evitarlo. Una corta risa escapo de sus labios, algo que pareció incomodar a Shaka.-Tú de todos debería saber que paso con Sagitario.-Respondió con un dejo de burla.-Tú que eres cercano a Dios debería poder escuchar el lamento de las armaduras. El Divino Arquero continúa llorando la muerte de su portador y hasta que no llegue alguien digno de su poder no resurgirá, esta perdida en el tiempo, en un banco de oscuridad y desasosiego. No hay más que decir Caballero de Virgo. Márchate y no vuelvas, no eres bien recibido en mi reino.

El ceño se frunció de nuevo. Más marcado que la vez anterior.-Solo me has dicho sobre Sagitario, he de pensar que conoces la ubicación de Aries.-Un paso más. Dos que retrocedió él. Sus ojos volvieron al escondite de Kiki.-¿Qué escondes Mu?, siento otra presencia aquí, es pequeña, como una débil llama en una vela, pero es muy parecida a la tuya cuando eras un niño, como una lejana estrella.-Su corazón dio un vuelco. Trato de esconder la presencia del pequeño con su cosmo, evitar al menos que pudiera localizarlo.- ¿Qué ocultas Forjador de Estrellas?

El cosmo de Virgo se volvió agresivo de nuevo, como una bofetada en el rostro e igualmente encontró congelado por un momento.-Tienes miedo.-Lo escucho decir.-Me ocultas a ese niño porque crees que soy un asesino.

-No coloques palabras en mi boca, ni creas que sabes lo que pienso.-Devolvió de inmediato. Seguro y desafiante.-Tratar de imponer tu opinión sobre mí es prepotencia, la primera falta de la que estas obligado a deshacerte. Lo que seas no importa realmente, pero no confió en el hombre que te ha mandado.

-¿Te revelas a tu juramento? ¿Acaso desprecias a Atenea?-Esta vez el cosmo del Caballero intento empujarlo; la fuerza hubiera enviado a cualquiera humano normal metros a distancia de su posición original, pero cuando no se movió la sorpresa de Shaka no se hizo esperar.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?, seguramente no eres tan arrogante como para creerte todo poderoso.-Se planto firmemente en la tierra.-Seguramente sabes que no eres dueño de las estrellas.-Su propio cosmo ardió más y rechazo un nuevo intento de Shaka.-No repudio a Atenea, con los dioses de testigo prometo acudir a su llamado cuando se sea el tiempo y el viento me traiga su voz.-Libero un poco más el poder que había estado guardado bajo firmes seguros por los últimos tres años, en respuesta el cielo libero a sus estrellas. Rápidas, sin control se precipitaban como lagrimas que caían a la tierra.-Tampoco es mi deseo pelear, pero no dudes que me defenderé si vienes aquí dispuesto a atacar.

Una vez más el cosmo agresivo se retiro dejando tras de sí un aura de tranquilidad, la misma sensación que le producía el viejo maestro Dohko, pero lejos de creer en su oponente alerto sus sentidos aun más. No podía estar seguro del final de una batalla si llegaban a enfrentarse, lejos del resultado le importaba más la seguridad de Kiki. ¿Qué detenía a Santuario de acabar con él y llevarse al niño? Dos años y en poder de aquellas personas, seria como una marioneta al momento de ser nombrado caballero.

-Hay algo curioso en tu energía.-Dijo de pronto Virgo.-Me parece que estas dispuesto a todo, pero no deseas iniciar el ataque. En cierta forma tu aura es reconfortante, gentil, como la manta que aleja el frío. Recuerdo esa sensación en especial porque siempre acompañaba al anterior Patriarca.-Estrecho los ojos tratando de descubrir a que venia el cambio de voz y de intenciones del rubio. Lo vio balancear un poco su peso sobre sus pies y entonces moverse tan rápido que por un momento lo tomo fuera de lugar y al siguiente un puño golpeaba el muro invisible que lo protegía, apenas un palmo había quedado aquella mano de su rostro.-Interesante. Tu defensa es sólida así que funciona para detener golpes físicos, es la mejor que había enfrentado hasta el día de hoy.-Lo escucho decir. Aquella energía agresiva volvió. El cosmo de Shaka se alzaba para la pelea. La pared tembló al momento que la armadura comenzaba a despedir el brillo del sol.- ¡Veamos si es capaz de salvarte de un verdadero ataque!

Supo lo que venía, cientos de veces, no, millares de veces sus maestros lo habían atacado con la fuerza brutal que solo un santo dorado podía poseer. Sabía que no bastaría, sabía que el siguiente golpe desbarataría la frágil barrera y aunque no lo matara, aunque sobreviviera al ataque seria presa fácil.

No podía permitir eso.

No importaba lo que pasara.

No podía perder en ese momento.

Debió gritar, porque se escucho así mismo. Un sonido desesperado. Un grito de guerra.

Y fue respondido con una dulce canción, con la sensación de ser envuelto en una tibieza que no había sentido desde que era un niño. Una energía diferente, pero suya, le recorrió el cuerpo. Su mano había detenido el golpe, sus dedos cerrados sobre el puño de Shaka estaban cubiertos de oro.

-No hay armadura que abandone a su portador en su momento de mayor necesidad, ¿no es cierto, Mu de Jamir? ¿O debo decir, Mu de Aries?

-¡Márchate y no vuelvas!-Gruño prácticamente.-Qué más da como me llames, no iré contigo a ningún lado, al menos que sea muerto.

-No.-Virgo se retiro de inmediato.-Muerto no, ciertamente eres valioso, más ahora que has mostrado tu rostro, eres el Carnero, la Primera Puerta del Sol, eres también el único capaz de reparar las armaduras y eres fuerte.-Reapareció lejos de él, lo suficiente para sentirse más tranquilo.-El Patriarca debe saber esto. No sé el motivo exacto para que desconfíes de nosotros, pero puedes estar seguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos. Mu de Aries.

Como apareció se marcho. Dejándolo confuso, algo atemorizado y con un niño en brazos que trataba de saber si se encontraba bien.

Sí, había sido un horrible inicio de verano y le siguió un otoño agitado, si pudiera decirlo de alguna forma. Entre cuidar de Kiki, seguir entrenando por su cuenta y despedir a los mensajeros del Santuario se había visto obligado a cambiar la estructura de su hogar un poco. Hacer más escabrosos los caminos por ejemplo, colocar más trampas y agregar un piso a la torre, una base de hecho, una que convenientemente no tenía puertas; hubiera deseado también poder tomar una medida restrictiva contra esa conciencia que rozaba a la suya cada vez que meditaba o se disponía a dormir.

Sabía quien era por supuesto. Muchas veces se habían encontrado en ese plano, pero creyó cerrado firmemente ese vínculo con el otro caballero o al menos eso pensó en su momento. Ahora la roca se había transformado y esta montaña resultaba aun más intimidante, más infranqueable.

Una sombra que gustaba de seguirlo a todas partes. Enviando a veces frases rotas a su mente. Una provocación que nunca respondía. Se resguardaba tras gruesas paredes o enviaba escenas muy exactas de simples objetos a su alrededor. Desde la mesa hasta la pequeña araña que vivía en la esquina de la habitación. A menudo recibía como respuesta chispazos de curiosidad que se apagaban rápidamente, pero a veces venía acompañado de algo sin nombre, algo que le recordaba su propia infancia.

Irritación tal vez.

No supo exactamente cuanto duro aquella situación. Afuera las estaciones siguieron su curso, el otoño continuo y se fue, entonces el invierno regreso aunque ese año fue más calido que el anterior acompañado de las ventiscas de siempre, se marcho en silencio y finalmente la primavera reapareció, lamentablemente esta vez llegó con más que sencillas flores a los pies de su torre. Su destino apareció cuando el sol apenas se asomaba entre los picos de Jamir y al principió lo confundió con uno de los monjes tibetanos que de cuando en cuando terminaba perdido al norte de sus tierras, pero no estaba muy lejos de estar acertado y al mismo tiempo errado por completo.

Las ropas no eran lo típicos colores del monasterio ni lo era el corte descubierto. Por supuesto la larga melena rubia sujetada en una sencilla coleta tampoco iba con las reglas establecidas, también era ridícula el aura que exudaba ese hombre, distaba mucho de ser pacifica.

No.

Su sola presencia lo irritaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shaka de Virgo?-Exigió apareciendo a escasos cinco pasos del rubio.

-No has respondidos a los llamados que te han hecho.-Fue la respuesta neutra.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.-No he cambiado de opinión.

El silencio tensó entre ellos solo era roto por el grito de las águilas sobre sus cabezas.- ¿Por qué te rehúsas?-Virgo pregunto por fin.-Por siglos tu pueblo ha sido aliado del Santuario, no hay generación alguna en que su gente no este en las filas de Atenea, entonces, si por tu sangre corre tan poderoso llamado, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sordo?

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.-No iré contigo, no iré por más que envié mensajeros, ni siquiera si el mismo Patriarca viene a pedírmelo o arrastrarme hasta allá, la única forma en que iré al Santuario seria que la propia Atenea me lo pida.

-Eres soberbio.-Lanzo con tono ofendido.-No hay forma de que un dios haga lo que exiges.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formo en sus labios.-¿Ahora quien es soberbio?, crees que sabes lo que piensan los dioses solo porque estás espiritualmente más elevado que cualquiera en esta montaña.

El rostro agraciado de Shaka se tensó considerablemente, la aura oscilo un poco, finalmente alzo el rostro, y aunque sus ojos cerrados no podían apreciar la torre una sonrisa apareció en los labios provocando un escalofrió por toda su espalda. Después de un momento bajo el rostro, aun sonriendo, dijo.-En tres días te presentaras en el Santuario Mu de Aries, lo harás si no quieres que el niño que tanto aprecias tome tu lugar.

Las palabras lo congelaron en su sitió, al menos por un segundo antes de que su cosmo se incendiara.-Ninguno de los dos ira a algún lado, quizás nuestros cadáveres sean un trofeo que puedas entregarle al Patriarca.

-Eres obstinado, pero también sabes lo que es mejor para ti y tu protegido, si en tres días no estás en el Santuario el Patriarca sabrá sobre tu alumno.-El rubio ladeo la cabeza levemente y al siguiente parpadeo había desaparecido. Sin embargo en su mente pudo escuchar el resto del mensaje de Virgo.

… _**Nos veremos pronto Mu de Aries, estoy seguro que como cada uno de los Guardianes del Carnero Dorado representaras fielmente el espíritu de tu constelación guardiana y sabrás sacrificarte por un niño …**_

Ese mismo día, con Kiki en brazos había huido al uno lugar donde sabía que ni siquiera Virgo se atrevería a seguirlo.

Las altas montañas de Rozan lo recibieron con el mismo viejo espectáculo de siempre. La bruma apenas se asentaba de este lado del mundo y solo los cinco altos picos eran visibles entre ese mar de niebla. El frió lo estremeció o al menos hizo temblar a Kiki quien se acomodo contra su pecho en busca de más calor.

-Veo que has crecido Mu, tanto que de no concerté desde niño no podría decir quien eres.-La siempre afable voz del Antiguo Maestro sonó a sus espaldas.

Se encontró explicándole todo a su antiguo tutor, de principio a fin, sobre la visitas de Shaka y de cómo lo había descubierto, de la amenaza que había recibido solo momento atrás, le mostró a Kiki y le explico lo que había pasado, le dijo que ahora era su única familia, su alumno, pero no deseaba que fuera utilizado por un Santuario corrupto. Durante todo el tiempo que hablo el Maestro no interrumpió más que para asentir o murmurar su aprobación. En ningún momento aquel rostro lleno de arrugas se mostró sorprendido por lo que le decía, sin embargo hubo una chispa de emoción cuando hablaron de su hijo adoptivo. Al final solo quedo su pregunta flotando entre los dos.

-Debes hacer lo que Virgo te exige Mu.-Fue la respuesta. Sorprendido abrió los ojos un poco.-No me veas así muchacho, no dijo que te vendas al Patriarca, pero debes cumplir con tus deberes como Caballero de Aries.

-¿Maestro?-Dijo todavía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.-Pero no…

-Escucha bien Mu.-Interrumpió el anciano caballero.-Puede que tengas la armadura de Aries que por derecho es tuya, nadie puede quitártela, pero es necesario que seas conocido por los otros caballeros, que se asiente que eres el heredero de Shion, jovencito, no puedes ser un ermitaño toda tu existencia aunque los dioses saben que viviendo en el alto Jamir eres feliz.-Aquel rostro le mostró una sonrisa sincera.-Tu Maestro era también difícil de someter en ese sentido, pero aunque no lo deseas se te exige quedarte al menos un año en el Santuario.

-¡No soportare ni un mes!-Exclamó y Kiki se revolvió en sus brazos, tratando de seguir durmiendo, vio por un momento a su carga antes de volver su atención al anciano.-No puedo hacerlo Antiguo Maestro, no puedo dejar solo a este niño por tanto tiempo.

-Pero lo harás Mu.-Dijo Dohko con firmeza. Su bastón golpeo la roca.-Es ley de Atenea, no del Patriarca, lo sabes bien. Un año para que conozcas a tus compañeros. Un año para que ella te conozca. Un año que le dedicas al Templo de Aries. Tienes que ser un ejemplo Mu, el opuesto que equilibre lo que ocurre allí; la voz de la razón.-Los ojos del Maestro se ablandaron de pronto.-El pequeño deberá ir contigo a Grecia, no puede quedarse aquí, no cuando tengo discípulos que cuidar, lo siento, pero te diré con quien puedes llevarlo, un viejo conocido de Shion. Lo cuidara bien no te preocupes, además siempre podrás hablar con él a través de tu lazo.

-¿Un año?-Murmuro.

-Ni un día más Mu, nadie podrá reclamarte algo si te marchas y no vuelves, habrás cumplido con tus deberes básicos de Caballero y solo Atenea misma podría exigirte una explicación a tus acciones.

Partió esa tarde después de hablar un poco más con el anciano. El corazón no más liviano, pero si más seguro de lo que debía hacer. Al día siguiente marcho a Occidente con Kiki. Siguiendo el consejo y tras una difícil despedida dejo al pequeño a cargo de una pareja de antiguos sirvientes de su maestro. Eran buenas personas a las cuales recordaba vagamente, pero se mostraron emocionados de verlo, al parecer había dejado una dulce impresión en la pareja, lo suficiente para que aceptaran su encargo sin un segundo pensamiento.

Desearía decir que fue como volver a casa, pero estaba lejos de eso. En ningún sentido, ni siquiera figurativo aquel lugar era su hogar. Estas ruinas que conformaban el Templo de Aries o la pequeña barraca que ocupaba a unos pasos del templo, jamás podría considerarlas su lugar. Se sentía extraño al recorrer esos peldaños con su armadura puesta y pasar once templos vacíos hasta llegar a la cámara del Patriarca.

Ver de frente a sus supuestos compañeros fue incomodo. Terriblemente desagradable ser el centro de atención de todos aquellos ojos.

-El primer signo ha vuelto a casa. El Carnero Dorado.-La voz del Patriarca era profunda. Reboto en el mármol, le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y cada sentido gritaba peligro, pero realizo una corta reverencia antes de permitirse apreciar con detalle a cada persona en la habitación.

El Patriarca no era más que una figura oscura sentada en un siniestro trono. Una mascara negra ocultaba sus facciones al mundo. Le parecía que el mismo fuego en las antorchas brillaba menos. Era solo como un gran agujero negro que distorsionaba todo a su alrededor.

Piscis estaba a la derecha del trono. Reconocía la armadura sin duda, pero no el rostro. Era sublime cierto. Su cabeza levemente ladeada le daba un aire inocente y su belleza hacia el resto, demasiado hermoso, más de lo que cualquier hombre podía llegar a ser, resaltante aun entre las mujeres. Con largos cabellos rubios que llegaban casi a media espalda enmarcaba un rostro tan finamente tallado que seria la envidia de cualquier escultor, piel perfecta y de apariencia tersa más parecía una mascara hecha de la más fina porcelana coloreada de un rosa delicado en los altos pómulos, como si eso no bastara largas y tupidas pestañas hacían sobresalir el azul pálido de los ojos. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa con los labios nacarados y un corto asentir con la cabeza que se encontró devolviendo. Un gesto de saludo. Antes de que aquellos ojos se movieran por un segundo hacia el Patriarca, hubo cierto matiz en la expresión que desapareció antes de poder nombrar la emoción con certeza.

Se encontró ligeramente intrigado por esa acción.

A la izquierda estaba Acuario. Frío, sereno y altivo Acuario. Cabellos rojos un poco más cortos que los de piscis. Ojos azul hielo lo evaluaban abiertamente. Había cierto atractivo en ese caballero. La clase de belleza que posee un campo nevado. No hubo más reconocimiento por parte de este hombre, de hecho pronto pareció aburrirse de él y sus ojos de hielo volvieron a punto lejano sobré su cabeza.

Al lado de Piscis estaba Capricornio. Shura de Capricornio si la memoria no le fallaba. El caballero más joven que hubiera terminado su entrenamiento oficialmente. Recién cumplidos diez años y todo el derecho a ser nombrado Caballero de Oro. Cortos cabellos negros que destellaban de pronto de azul, ojos azules casi negros también con pestañas tupidas que le daban un aire exótico al ser alargados. Capricornio lo vio, lo evaluó como lo hizo Acuario, pero había más pasión en esos ojos, pasión y orgullo. Demasiado para su gusto.

Sus ojos se movieron al lado de Acuario, allí donde debería estar Sagitario, se encontraba Escorpión. Cabellos rubios desordenados y vivaces ojos azul turquesa. Escorpión irradiaba peligro, seguridad; era la clase de persona que entre palabras en broma y acciones que parecían juego te llevaba a una trampa. La intensidad de su mirada fue tanta que se frunció el ceño aceptando el reto silencioso que le hacia, como respuesta una sonrisa insinuante a la que se encontró alzando el rostro y pasando de largo a su dueño. No, Escorpión era la clase de persona de la que debía cuidarse, lejos estaba de querer antagonizar con él.

Virgo estaba en lugar Libra al lado de Capricornio. Usando toda su altura se erguía con orgullo. Debería estar disfrutando su victoria aunque fuera contra sus creencias acéticas. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se lo decía. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y en ese momento llegó a pensar que siempre lo estarían. No perdió más tiempo con él prefirió pasar al siguiente signo, Leo.

Aioria. El Fiero León. Cabellos castaños claros que le recordaban al trigo a punto de madurar. Ojos azul aguamarina que lo veían y reconocían. Una sonrisa sincera se encontraba iluminando el rostro tan parecido al de Aioros ahora que había alcanzado la edad de su hermano. ¿Recordaba Aioria los días que pasaban juntos obligados por el Maestro Shion y por Aioros?, días que transcurrían en relativa calma hablando sobre sus respectivos entrenamientos, y en los que difícilmente el León conseguía sacarlo de su esquina para explorar los alrededores del Santuario. Respondió la sonrisa con la misma sinceridad que le fue ofrecida.

Cáncer lo recibió con una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer y no fue para nada una sensación grata. Ojos azul oscuro como lagos sin fondo, cabellos negros que iban muy bien con aquel rostro un tanto severo. Había algo abiertamente hostil, al menos así lo sintió; el aura de Cáncer era oscura como solo pueden serlo un sentimiento cuando se lleva al extremo y sin embargo algo se agitaba también allí. Una chispa que lo hacía merecedor de portar su armadura, de pertenecer a la Sagrada Orden de Atenea.

Géminis no estaba en ningún lado y se encontró frunciendo el ceño en falsa confusión, tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba y aun así nada era seguro, la expresión cambió pronto a una de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en Tauro. Aldebarán. Que perfecto iba el nombre con su amigo de la infancia y que habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento. Jamás pensó que lo encontraría aquí, no porque no tuviera la fuerza suficiente todo lo contrario, Aldebarán era fuerte no solo físicamente si no también su cosmos, pero su corazón estaba muy ligado a su tierra y no había día que no hablara de ella, jamás pensó que superaría esa añoranza. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello ingobernable castaño oscuro y ojos calidos pequeños que cuando uno miraba de cerca descubría en ellos reflejos dorados en esas piezas ámbar.

-Por cinco largos años esperamos que regresaras al Santuario Mu de Aries.-El Patriarca volvió ha hablar obligándolo a volver sus ojos al centro.-Habías sido esquivo, te ocultabas entre los altos picos de Jamir y te negabas a cumplir con tus deberes.

Si había reproche allí la mascara distorsionaba la voz lo suficiente para no hacerlo obvio, aun así mantuvo la cabeza en alto ojos clavados en el hombre en el trono.

-He obrado mal contra las reglas de Atenea por lo cual me disculpo, reconociendo mi error he venido a cumplir con el ciclo estipulado dentro de mis deberes como portador de una armadura, Patriarca.

Esa noche, en medio de miradas contrariadas, algunas sorprendidas, otros curiosos y unos pocos abiertamente hostiles se sintió como una oveja en medio de una manada de lobos.

Hubiese sido maravilloso que el tiempo corriera como la velocidad de la luz, así, ese año se hubiera acabado en parpadeos, pero tal vez se debía a sus ansias que las manecillas del reloj eran lentas para moverse. El primer mes lo perdió en acostumbrarse a su nueva casa. Por tonto que sonara la idea de despertar sin reconocer esas paredes como las propias lo sobresaltaba un par de veces, y cuando no sentía la presencia de su protegido en las cercanías su corazón se detenía, no era hasta que llamándolo a través de su lazo en que le respondía un aun adormecido Kiki que recordaba todo. Tampoco hubo mucho contacto con otros caballeros, aparte de encontrárselos en su recorrido por los alrededores ninguno de ellos había intentado aproximarse a él, aparte de Aldebarán y Aioria claro.

Fue a mediados del segundo mes, Mayo, cuando a quien menos esperaba apareció en su puerta, justo después de que Aioria se hubiese marchado, apenas unos minutos una nueva figura apareció en su umbral. No tardo en reconocer quien era, pero si en sacudirse la sorpresa de ver a Cáncer allí.

La conversación había sido torpe al principio, él incomodo por la presencia ajena y el otro caballero sin saber que decir. Basto con que le confiara su nombre para saber que este no era más que su titulo de guerra, su piel ligeramente más bronceada y su acento algo diluido por los años le confirmaron que no era griego. El intercambio no duro mucho realmente, apenas lo necesario para poder captar la inclinación de este Caballero.

Apoyaba al Patriarca sin duda. Eso solo acciono más alarmas dentro de su cabeza. Sintiéndose un poco más frustrado que antes despidió a Cáncer con una minúscula sonrisa. Una semana después un nuevo rostro apareció frente a él justo cuando cruzaba la puerta.

Milo de Escorpión. Con una sonrisa seductora y ojos chispeantes. No había aceptado excusas cuando le impuso con sutileza una caminata por el pueblo. Hablaron de nada en especifico, pero cada movimiento, cada oración, todo era analizado; no se sintió del todo incomodo al lado del joven escorpión, pero al momento que aquel brazo rodeo su espalda y la mano se poso sobre su hombro atrayéndolo al joven dio un salto separándose por completo. Como un gato escaldado. Eso había provocado una mueca de sorpresa que se transformo pronto en una de diversión. La charla había acabado allí para su tranquilidad y quizás desconcierto de Milo.

El siguiente encuentro él lo busco de cierta forma. Había comenzado a escalar simplemente los peldaños de los templos, encontrándolos extrañamente vacíos. No encontró a nadie conforme avanzaba. Sin embargo una presencia lo había recibido en el doceavo signo. Piscis había estado esperándolo en la puerta. Aunque por la expresión confundida del joven no contaba con tener visitas ese día.

Afrodita de Piscis. El nombre iba a la perfección con la cara hermosa. Ignoraba que madre podría haber nombrado así a su hijo sin miedo a represaría alguna de los dioses, al menos que la misma diosa de la belleza le hubiera dado de su pecho al bebé y con ello la gracia divina que acompañaba al joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mu de Aries?.-La voz había sido suave, lejos de ser femenina y aun así no era la de un hombre tampoco. Ambigüedad. Dualidad. Tal como su signo lo demandaba. La representación máxima de la siempre adaptable agua. Vestido como un soldado lucía más pequeño ese día, frágil si se arriesgaba a utilizar una palabra mejor.

-¿A que te refieres Afrodita?.-Preguntó después de un momento.

El joven ladeo la cabeza. El entendimiento brillo de pronto en esos ojos pálidos y una sonrisa volvió aparecer. Pequeña, sin doble sentido.-Lo siento.-Dijo de pronto.-Adelante, te explicare si aceptas mi invitación claro.

La casa de Piscis no era diferente de las otras. Apenas una barraca donde difícilmente podía uno imprimir algún toque personal. De nuevo no recibió nada de ese lugar. No aura agresiva ni actitud oscura mientras prepara té para los dos. Se movía con la fluidez de alguien que ha repetido la operación varias veces y eso le hizo pensar que en más de una ocasión había tenido invitados en su hogar. Una persona en especial porque una taza sobresalía de las otras por su color negro, la costumbre le había hecho tomarla y congelarse antes de regresarla a su lugar para utilizar una diferente.

-Hoy es el único día en época de paz en que algunos de los dorados pueden salir del Santuario.-Dijo Afrodita de pronto.-La mitad parte a sus tierras y la otra se dispersa en el viento, convenientemente olvidaron decírtelo. Sin duda porque igual no podrás salir de aquí hasta dentro de diez meses.-Una porción de liquido tibio fue servido frente a él. El olor a naranja inundo sus sentidos.-Es lo único que tengo de momento, acepta mis disculpas.

Ligeramente sorprendido observo la infusión y luego a su anfitrión. No sin recelo tomo un sorbo del té. Lo encontró agradable al paladar, no muy dulce, ni muy frío.-¿Por qué no has salido tu?, todas los demás templos están vacíos.

La sonrisa se amplio ligeramente.-No tengo a donde ir.-Fue la respuesta sencilla.-Además Piscis es considerada siempre la última línea de defensa, no podría abandonar jamás mi puesto.-Agrego después de un momento. Piscis giró el rostro hacia la ventana desde donde podía apreciarse la recamara del Patriarca. De nuevo aquella emoción se hizo presente y un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Allí estaba, pero era diferente al resto, a lo que había percibido de los otros caballeros, de Virgo o de Cáncer, gritaba peligro.-Aries es la primera barrera, ¿lo sabias?.-Dijo volviendo los ojos hacia él.-Si fallas nuestro deber es que los daños sean mínimos.

-No soy el más fuerte de los Caballeros.-Respondió.

-Sabes como yo que la mejor defensa no es la fuerza.-Ojos azules parecieron brillar diferente con la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el té.-Ni tu ni yo llegaremos jamás al nivel de Virgo, ni tendremos la fortaleza física de Tauro o la destreza de Leo y Capricornio, no seremos jamás como Acuario, Escorpión y Géminis que juegan con la mente de sus oponentes, mucho menos poseemos el poder legendario de Libra y Sagitario. No, nosotros solo somos los muros con que el enemigo golpea una y otra vez. Nuestro deber es mantenernos de pie, solo eso.

-No suena muy esperanzador.-Devolvió.-Ser solo un muñeco que recibe los golpes.

-No lo es.-Acepto Piscis.-Pero míranos, usamos este aspecto delicado que se nos otorgo como ventaja; la candidez, la belleza, ¿Qué son si no defensas?-La expresión cambio entonces, se volvió despectiva tal vez y los ojos perdieron su brillo, su buen humor.-Se espera que aguantemos o que nos desplomemos. Nunca lo dicen, pero lo piensan, si ha de haber un sacrificio inicial debe de ser Aries o Piscis.

El silencio entre los dos no se rompió hasta que viandas para el almuerzo le fueron ofrecidas. Acepto por supuesto solo un poco. El tema no volvió a ser tratado e intento disfrutar en verdad los siguientes momentos al lado de Afrodita. Algo le dijo que seria la única vez que tendría el lujo de hablar con el caballero en ese ambiente cordial.

El tercer mes pasó rápido, sin contratiempo alguno. Junio, el cuarto mes, recibió la última visita que deseaba. La única persona ha la que había estado esquivando desde que llego a Occidente. Claro que a las alturas de su situación con Virgo pocas cosas deberían haberle podido sorprender, después de ser extorsionado de una forma tan vil por el rubio, verlo sentado en su cama al regresar a su barraca no debería haberlo dejado congelado en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal tus cuatro primeros meses en el Santuario?.

-Creí que al menos me dejarías tranquilo, pero veo que no tienes ni siquiera esa consideración.-Regreso.

Cerro la puerta firmemente al entrar y procuro ignorar la sonrisa que le ofrecía su obligada visita.-Te dije que volveríamos a vernos. Me complace saber que no erré en mi opinión sobre ti.

-¿Tu opinión?.-Dijo depositando las herramientas que había mandado traer del pueblo sobre la mesa. Había descubierto con cierto asombro que sus manos ansiaban tener de nuevo cincel y martillo, pero lejos de desear aplicar su arte con las armaduras del Santuario había encontrado que el mármol era una salida a su tensión. Dos pequeñas estatuas fueron talladas en el transcurso de tres meses y una vez terminadas él mismo las volvió polvo.-¿Y cual sería tu opinión sobre mí?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Virgo se dignara a responderle.-Sí otra persona me hablara en ese tono lo tomaría a mal, ¿sabes?, pero desde un principio me has dejado ver que eres honesto, muy directo tanto que llegas a incomodar a veces. Eres independiente y un tanto ermitaño.-La cabeza de Shaka se ladeo un poco.-Obstinado al grado de parecer incorregible y sin embargo fuiste capaz de abandonarlo todo por un niño, lo cual habla de lo entregado que puedes llegar a ser, suficientemente sabio para saber cuando ceder.

Detuvo sus acciones lentamente mientras el rubio continuaba hablando. Tuvo que luchar contra la indignación que se transformo de pronto en palpitante irritación y amenazaba con brotar de su boca en forma de sarcasmo. Centró su vista en los objetos sobre su mesa, contó en silencio unos cuantos números; solo entonces, cuando se sintió más sereno se volvió hacía el otro caballero.

-Guardare mi opinión sobre ti ya que de momento no es muy favorable.-Dijo con una sonrisa que Virgo no podía ver ciertamente.-Ahora dime, ¿a que has venido Shaka?, seguramente mi salud no es el motivo de tu sorpresiva visita.

-Realmente te molesto, ¿cierto?.-El tono llevaba cierta jovialidad.-Te irrito al grado de tratar de esquivarme, de ignorar mi existencia y mi silenciosa invitación al Templo de Virgo, bien Mu, ya que no venias a mí, he tenido que llegar a ti.

Confundido observo al caballero. Trato de recordar si en algún momento la presencia de Shaka se había colado entre sus fuertes defensas. Por supuesto no encontró nada, así que con marcado escepticismo dejo caer las barreras que habían mantenido su mundo en silencio lejos del aura opresiva de Virgo, y lo sintió de inmediato. Era como aquella noche, sereno y profundo, el cosmo del caballero estaba llamando al propio con una singular melodía dulce, trataba de sincronizarse. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

Esta actitud no tenía sentido de pronto.

-Di lo que has venido a decir.-Apuro sintiéndose enormemente incomodo ante la nueva actitud de Shaka.

-Solo deseaba saber si tu descontento hacia el Santuario seguía tan fuerte como antes, ahora que conoces a sus habitantes y has encontrado rostros familiares entre tus compañeros.-Melodiosa voz explico y no encontró nada que hablara de mentira en sus palabras.

Dudo un momento.-Me ha hecho feliz ver que dos de mis amigos de la infancia cumplieron sus metas, verlos de nuevo ha sido…-Dejo escapar un suspiro pequeño de derrota.-Maravilloso, lo admito. Encontrarlos sanos y felices cumpliendo su papel de Caballeros.

Shaka asintió.-¿Y tu pequeño alumno?, no siento su presencia en las proximidades. ¿Lo has traído contigo?.

-Esta bien.-Contesto de inmediato. Todas las defensas puestas de nuevo. No había forma de que le dijera donde estaba Kiki. Jamás le daría esa ventaja. El rubio sonrió como si adivinara sus pensamientos. Quizás lo hacia, por la forma en que oscilaba su cosmo en al mencionar al niño debería ser fácil de leer aunque los ojos del caballero estuvieran cerrados.

-Tranquilízate Mu, no necesito saber donde esta tu protegido. No es mi intención dañarlo, ni a ti. Simplemente sentí curiosidad de que al ser tan sobre protector el niño no estuviera más cerca del Santuario. Al parecer deberé agregar a la lista de peculiaridades de Aries el ser buenos padres.-La sonrisa fue sincera. Y de nuevo se encontró sin palabras para ese gesto. Contrariado desvió la vista. La ventana y el campo soleado más allá lucían de pronto muy prometedor. Cualquier lugar era mejor que estar encerrado con Virgo.-Veo que últimamente has abandonado el arte del metal a cambio de la piedra, es natural supongo, en tu sangre corren milenios de tradición, eres un maestro del cincel.

-Estoy bien, de hecho estupendo.-Dijo cerrando un poco sus ojos, volviendo su atención al rubio.-Es lo que querías escuchar, ¿cierto?. Ahora, diría que tu preocupación por mi es un halago, pero lo cierto es que me incomoda de sobremanera.

-Entonces nunca podremos llevarnos bien.

Hubo otro momento de incomodo silencio. Cortó y aun así lacerante. Fue su orgullo el que cedió por fin.-Tal vez con tiempo, con circunstancias nuevas.-Acepto desviando la mirada. Sintiéndose por primera vez conciente de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos. De las palabras y las actitudes entre ambos.

-Empezamos mal cierto, mis acciones no ayudaron en nada a calmar tus ansias.-Shaka acepto suavemente mientras se ponía de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Sintiéndose agotado de pronto.-Que tengas un buen día Shaka.-Dijo abriendo la puerta con suavidad.-Agradezco tu interés.

Shaka asintió.-Nos volveremos a ver Mu, aun hay tiempo para futuras conversaciones.

Decir que el encuentro con el Caballero de Virgo lo dejo temblando como una hoja a merced de una tormenta sería exagerar, pero lo cierto es que esa tarde, cuando creo una pequeña estatua que estuvo lejos de ser el Pegaso que había proyectado en su mente y que le había llevado a dar el primer golpe con el martillo.

Aquello que término siendo el pedazo de mármol fue una figura delicada, femenina, aun joven, pequeños pechos, largos mechones de cabello escapaban del peinado que se sostenía del delgado cintillo.

Sabía que no era Niké, mucho menos Atenea.

No se atrevió a reconocerla, ni siquiera a pensar en ella. Con un movimiento de su muñeca la volvió polvo.

El tiempo a partir de ese momento comenzó a moverse más rápido. Quizás fue la rutina instaurada. Dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más de medio año y por fin entraba en la segunda vuelta. Sin embargo el destino gustaba de jugar con él y fue por ello que Septiembre resulto un mes lleno de sorpresas.

Sus visitas a Tauro y Leo ayudaban a pasar el día con un poco más de animo. Inclusive la presencia de los otros caballeros se hizo un factor más común. Algo más fácil de llevar, desde el siniestro Cáncer hasta el frío Acuario, pasando por el siempre presente Shaka cuyo cosmo en varias ocasiones durante la semana buscaba acercarse al suyo, rozarlo, expandirse y luego marcharse como si se asegurara que estuviera allí, pero Shaka no volvió, inmerso en su meditación en el corazón de Virgo se volvió un murmullo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Milo estaba entre aquellos que volvieron un rostro familiar, cruzaba su casa varias veces durante la semana; fue el malicioso escorpión quien le presento a Camus, guardián del onceavo templo. Fue una tarde confusa en cierta medida porque a pesar de lo poco que hablo Acuario, esos ojos hielo estaban clavados en él como si buscaran poder sacar una verdad.

Era una mirada mucho más intensa que fue en aumento conforme Milo lo llevó a temas más controversiales, pero lejos de amedrentarse con la sonrisa ladina de Escorpión que deseaba saber porque había tardo en acudir al llamado del Santuario y la obvia acusación en las orbes polares de Acuario, había sonreído dispuesto a explicarles al par de caballeros que el hombre que se hacía llamar Patriarca olía a sangre, pero en ese momento fue la visita inesperada de Aioria lo que interrumpió todo. La expresión de ambos guerreros cambió al ver a Leo. La sonrisa se borro, la mascara impenetrable se rompió dejando apreciar la sorpresa. Tal vez se debió a que los despido en es momento, mucho más interesado en lo que tenia que decirle su amigo de la infancia.

Al final, el apuro de Aioria, termino siendo solo una necesidad de hablar con él, de saber que se encontraba bien. Había sentido los cosmos de Camus y Milo detenerse en su casa lo cual le había preocupado un poco, aun más con los rumores que comenzaban a correr por el Santuario. Murmullos que hablaban de lo molesto que estaba el Patriarca con su actitud.

-Ten cuidado Mu.-Aioria había dicho al partir.-Puede que termines como yo.

La amargura en la voz de su amigo le hizo notar por primera vez lo mucho que la partida de Aioros había lastimado, lo difícil que debió ser su situación en el Santuario al enfrentarse solo a los constantes ataques de los otros caballeros. Marcado como hermano de un traidor. Hubiera deseado decirle lo que pensaba sobre el gentil Aioros al cual recordaba aun con admiración y del que no creía en ningún momento que fuera un traidor, pero Aioria tomaría como intento de animarlo, como simple lastima.

La siguiente presencia en su puerta semanas después le confirmo solo aquello que ya había advertido Aioria.

Shura de Capricornio.

Silencioso y orgulloso.

El santo más fiel a Atenea.

El ejecutor de Aioros.

-¿A que debo tu agradable visita Shura de Capricornio?.-Preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al mayor.

-Solo cumplo con parte de mi deber, en los siete meses que llevas aquí solo hemos hablado un par de veces.-Fue la respuesta serena de Capricornio.

Asintió levemente. Solo dos veces se habían encontrado antes en estos meses, la tarde que regreso al Santuario y un par de semanas después cuando Shura cruzó el Templo de Aries en dirección al pueblo.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?, quizás tiene que ver con que el Patriarca no esta feliz ante mis constantes negaciones.

Shura se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto. Una pequeña, despectiva, sonrisa adorno su rostro.-Has cambiado algo después de tantos años Mu, antes eras solo un chico silencioso en el fondo, ahora tienes audacia para hablar tan directamente. ¿Dónde quedo aquel niño que se alejaba de todos?.

-Tenía sólo ocho años, Shura.-Respondió con tranquilidad.-No hay mucho carácter en un niño de esa edad.

Una ceja se alzo.-No recuerdo que fueras especialmente tímido, solo silencioso. No, ni una pizca de duda, nunca te dio problemas usar los puños para defenderte.

Su sonrisa no fue del todo sincera. Ciertamente tampoco le importo contradecir la observación de Capricornio. Aquellos años infantiles se caracterizaban por ser algo caóticos. En un par de ocasiones perdió el control de sus emociones y aunque nunca llegó a utilizar los puños sus dotes psíquicas alzaron a más de un niño del suelo para salir volando y chocar con la roca más cercana. Nunca abuso de alguien, jamás pensó en lastimar a otros, pero aun así se encontraba en situaciones incomodas al ser victima de palabras crueles, de miradas burlescas al ver su aspecto frágil.

En cada ocasión era Aioros quien apartaba a sus torturadores. Sagitario que siempre recorría el Santuario y las zonas de entrenamiento para asegurarse de que ningún aprendiz escapara, y quien a menudo llevaba a Aioria con él ya que eran tanto familia como maestro y alumno. Uno muy duro según recordaba las quejas de su amigo.

Cabello castaño claro y ojos azules brillantes con un alma pura, con un corazón de oro.

-Entonces, piensas decirme el motivo de tu visita, ¿o prefieres que hablemos sobre el pasado?.-Preguntó por fin.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que lado estás.-Dijo con firmeza volteando a verlo por completo.

Sintió la sonrisa en su rostro desaparecer para darle paso a la seriedad que requería la situación. Se encontró tensándose bajo esa mirada también y aunque no fue su intención su voz llevaba tintes de honor ofendido cuando respondió.-Lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos en una guerra o yo fuera un traidor.-Sus ojos se estrecharon.-Esperaba que esto no llegara a ocurrir jamás en el Santuario. ¿Qué dice Atenea? ¿Esta conciente de que me acusas de esta manera Shura de Capricornio?.

Shura era al menos dos años mayor que él, y un poco más alto, un poco más ancho en hombros, más fuerte, poseía un aire que lo hacía sentir presente. En cualquier tablero Shura era superior a él, pero en ese momento no le pareció que hubiera una diferencia aunque fuera pequeña entre los dos; cuando sus rostros quedaron a dos palmos y medio no hubo contraste de estatura o de hombros; noto la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros de Capricornio, un toque de debilidad y otro poco de miedo, pero la impresión paso, la seguridad cubrió las huellas de otras emociones dejando tras de su solo un templado Shura.

-No malinterpretes mis palabras Mu.-Dijo por fin.-Se habla en el Santuario, sé dice que has continuado tu amistad con Leo y que te rehúsas a seguir las ordenes del Patriarca.

-¡Soy tan fiel a Atenea como tú!.-Exclamó con firmeza.-¡Tan fiel como Aioria lo es!.

-Desobedeces los mandatos de Atenea.-Fue la respuesta airada que encendió la chispa de su molestia. Una que encendió su sangre y afilo su lengua.

-Y soy amigo del hermano de un traidor, ¿cierto?.-Devolvió entrecerrando los ojos. Su aura oscilo.-Bien, tengo nuevas para ti Shura y para el resto de los que hablan de mí. Aioria era mi amigo antes de marcharme, lo es ahora que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos y lo será cuando me vaya.-Sus ojos se cerraron un momento, solo un segundo, trataba de mantener las palabras dentro de su boca, de ser como el Antiguo Maestro lo pidió la voz de la razón. Finalmente cuando su voz volvió a sonar era la misma de siempre. Sereno. Dueño ya de si mismo continuo.-Mí fe sigue tan fuerte como el momento mismo en que di mi primera respiración, estaré por siempre unido a nuestra diosa, pero, ¿Cómo he de creer en un hombre que ha sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa que se le hizo a mi pueblo siglos atrás?, ¿Dónde estaba el Patriarca cuando hace dos inviernos mataron al último de los míos?.

Shura a su favor no retrocedió con esas palabras. Sus ojos en cambio perdieron dureza. Las facciones también se ablandaron volviéndose en una expresión de dolor, algo que solo un hombre bondadoso puede mostrar cuando le hablan sobre la crueldad del mundo y se ve incapaz de hacer algo para evitarla. El silencio entre los dos fue al final roto por un suspiro.

-Mu, no puedes usar la perdida de tu pueblo como una excusa a tus acciones, para tu desconfianza hacia el Patriarca-Aquella aura antes severa se volvió gentil.-Lamento sin embargo la perdida de los tuyos.

-Y yo lamento mi desplante.-Fue su respuesta que dio antes de alejarse de su compañero de armas.-Pero espero que estés conciente de que me piden un imposible. Yo no puedo confiar aun en una persona que no conozco, es mi defecto y mi cualidad.

Capricornio aceptó lo último, se retiro en paz después de intercambiar un par de palabras más.

Sin embargo esa noche cuando intento dormir no lo arrulló la reconfortante presencia de sus amigos, ni el aura energética de Kiki lo alcanzo, ni siquiera el todo poderoso cosmo de Shaka fue capaz de funcionar como un ancla. Un horrible demonio se coló entre sus sabanas al momento que era más débil, fue esta presencia la que repto entre sus sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Estrujo su mente llenando con imágenes de sangre, con su Maestro Shion muerto con el pecho atravesado, vio a cientos de los suyos caer bajo una sombra sin forma y finalmente quedar solo él para hacerle frente a ese monstruo. Manos frías como el hielo había sujetado su cuello, tratado de dominarlo, una voz cavernosa que le repetía una y otra vez su destino. Estaba por darse por vencido, agotada sus fuerzas, ultrajada el alma, el corazón roto al ver el cadáver de su hijo adoptivo cuando un aroma dulce llegó entre aquella peste de carne quemada.

A ese aroma divino le siguió una voz suave, manos frías se volvieron calidas; no sujetaban su cuello, pero si sus hombros y lo agitaban con insistencia, pero no buscaba lastimarlo.

Cuando despertó no había nadie allí, solo el sol entrando por la ventana anunciando el nuevo día. Esa tarde no se preocupo por cubrir sus huellas, desapareció y apareció al lado de Kiki, quien a los dioses enaltecieran su alma fue un bálsamo para sus nervios, su energía, su sonrisa fueron suficiente para ayudar a pasar el mal trago.

¡Dioses había crecido tanto en estos meses!

Quizás solo pensaba que había crecido. Lo cierto es que esa noche cuando regreso con la figura de madera tallada en sus manos y la coloco en la mesa, le pareció el trabajo de una criatura mucho más grande, a pesar de estar deforme, de no lucir para nada como un oso, era perfecta para ser solo de un niño de casi cuatro años que la talló con el poder de su mente.

La pesadilla no volvió esa noche, pero en cambió sintió una presencia nueva levantándose como un muro entre él y aquel demonio que sentía rondaba en las noches su mente. Una pared impenetrable que lo protegió por el resto del tiempo que paso en ese lugar. Nunca descubrió el origen. Nunca pudo dar las gracias.

La temporada de lluvias llegó antes, finales de Octubre y oscuras nubes ya derramaban su agua sobre la región. Aldebarán parecía feliz y cada fin de semana se volvió un rito pasar la tarde a su lado. Hablando de cosas sin sentido, bebiendo el té que preparaban mientras observaban la lluvia caer. Sí su amigo de antaño sabía algo sobre lo que murmuraban sobre él nunca dijo nada; se limitaba a hablar sobre lo que esperaba del futuro y a preguntar sobre Jamir.

Noviembre fue frío, húmedo, a causa de las lluvias, pero Diciembre fue helado a pesar de que condición de caballero debería haberlo impedido, también trajo a Afrodita a su puerta una noche casi a finales del mes, lucía perfecto al mismo tiempo que agotado, su voz había sonado algo enronquecida cuando le pidió que lo siguiera. Esa noche debía presentarse ante el Patriarca, pero para eso debía cruzar el camino de Piscis guiado por el guardián de la doceava casa. No comprendió el porque hasta que encontró las escaleras cubiertas con rosas rojas y en el aire flotando el aroma dulce del veneno en ellas.

-De noche las flores se abren naturalmente, es parte de su ciclo.-Explicó al pasar a su lado.-De día solo yo puedo hacerlas despertar, es por eso que no las has visto al llegar; no podríamos tener su perfume flotando veinticuatro horas. Ven. Abriré un camino para ti.

Conforme Afrodita avanzaba frente a él noto la lentitud de su movimiento, las miradas que lanzaba sobre su hombro para asegurarse que lo seguía o quizás como si deseara decirle algo, pero continuaron en silencio su viaje, navegando entre rosas rojas de perfume delicado que se apartaban para que cruzaran solo para reclamar el camino en cuantos sus pies se alejaban.

-¿Alguna razón para que me mandara llamar a media noche?.-Preguntó cuando el templo del Patriarca estuvo más cerca.

La risa melodiosa de Piscis no se hizo esperar.-Difícilmente acaba de oscurecer Mu de Aries, mira hacia allá.-Dijo deteniéndose y apuntando hacia el horizonte. Ciertamente aun había los débiles colores del ocaso asomándose entre las nubes de lluvia. Algunos inclusive alcanzaban a tocar la cúpula del recinto que Afrodita custodiaba y bañar las columnas del Templo de Atenea un poco más arriba de ellos.-En la cumbre la noche siempre tarda un poco más en caer, resulta irónico si me lo preguntas, irónico que mis días sean más largos que los tuyos. La razón para llamarte no la conozco lamentablemente, solo soy un mensajero con la mala suerte de cruzar frente el Patriarca momentos atrás. Sigamos.

Afrodita no espero respuesta. Continuo avanzando con paso firme por el camino que llegaba a su fin.-Dado que es tu primera visita déjame darte un par de consejos.-Piscis volvió a hablar después de un momento.-Primero, lo mejor sería que te coloques tu ropaje de oro, es parte de la etiqueta me temo.-Como mostrando su punto. El oro en los guantes de Piscis brillo como saludándolo.-Mi segundo consejo es que midas muy bien tus palabras. Hemos llegado.

Era verdad. En ese momento las altas puertas del recinto se alzaban frente a ellos. Afrodita se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.-Estaré aquí cuando necesites regresar.

Asintiendo se dispuso a entrar, pero apenas había cruzado la primera puerta cuando la voz del caballero de Piscis vino de nuevo, esta vez llevaba cierto tintineo de burla.-Por cierto Mu, que no te sorprendan las _doncellas_ del templo.

Frunciendo el ceño las puertas se cerraron tras él y lo saludo la oscuridad a medias del pasillo. _**Ven.**_ Llamó a su armadura en cuanto se vio rodeado de esa penumbra, había algo horrible en ese lugar, algo que se arrastraba en las sombras y por lo que sintió la necesidad imperiosa de colocarse su ropaje.

Aries atendió de inmediato su llamado, en menos de un segundo estaba cubriéndolo alejando no solo el frío de la noche, también aquella presencia que crispaba sus nervios. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que las palabras de Afrodita tuvieran sentido cuando una risa cristalina al final del pasillo repleto de columnas llegó a sus oídos. Totalmente femenina. Fue seguida por más risas y el sonido de cascabeles. Al final unas delicadas figuras aparecieron al extremo del corredor frente a él, figuras con curvas, de largas melenas rubias y brazos níveos que reflejaban la luz de las antorchas. Debieron haberlo visto porque las risas y los jugueteos se detuvieron de golpe.

Voltearon en su dirección, el aire trajo unos murmullos y en seguida desaparecieron como si hubieran visto un demonio. Su ceño se frunció aun más. ¿Qué clase de sirvientes actúan así?. ¿Qué clase de hombre santo era este que permitía la falta de decoro en su servicio?. Dejando de lado el malestar sus pies se plantaron con más fuerza en el suelo. La presencia de esas mujeres era perturbadora y creaba alarma en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con la santidad de este lugar?, ¿Dónde quedo el aura mística que rodeo a la figura del Patriarca desde el inicio de los tiempos?.

Encontró pronto lo que buscaba. Solo tuvo que avanzar otro poco y doblar un par de veces, pero el cosmo de aquel hombre lo guiaba. Los grabados fue lo que lo detuvo. Estaba frente a la recamara principal, el lugar donde Atenea descendía de su alta torre para hablar con el Patriarca y dar sus ordenes.

¿Qué clase de broma mal sana era esta?.

Sin un segundo pensamiento empujo una puerta y entro a la habitación. Terciopelo rojo y brocado de oro lo recibió. Nada ostentoso, nada que no hubiera presenciado que engalanara la habitación antes de su partida. El dosel seguía cubriendo un trono vació y al lado de este la alta figura del Patriarca se alzaba como una sombra negra con alas rojas que brotaban de su casco. Se detuvo a unos pasos, pero se negó a arrodillarse como lo demandaba la costumbre. Si eso disgusto al hombre que se hacía llamar Santo Padre, la negra mascara le impidió saberlo.

-Mu de Aries, has sido llamado a este recinto por Atenea misma.-La voz sonó lúgubre y sus cejas se alzaron levemente, pronto esa incredulidad se volvió sorpresa cuando un nuevo cosmo hizo acto de presencia, era pequeño, tibio, como la sensación de tener un pajarillo en las manos al mismo tiempo una pequeña figura apareció en el trono. El velo no le permitía ver el rostro del recién llegado, pero era sin duda una niña no mayor de ocho años, sandalias blancas cubrían cortas piernas quedaban suspendidas al borde del trono oscilaban de arriba a bajo.

-En verdad eres Aries, el Carnero de Oro. Esperaba por ti desde hacía tiempo, ¿Por qué no habías venido a mi, Mu?.-La voz le recordó de inmediato a la de Kiki. Inocencia total. Era cristalino, puro, pero no poderosa y lejos de hincarse al piso y pedir perdón se encontró solo haciendo una reverencia profunda.

-Mis disculpas, pero no hubo voz que llamara mi nombre, ni las estrellas me pedían volver. Lejos, en las altas montañas de Jamir la tierra no me trajo ningún mensaje de que esperabas por mí…-Dudo un momento, antes de que el segundo consejo de Afrodita hiciera eco en su cabeza, fue allí cuando decidió finalmente colocar una rodilla en el suelo.-Atenea, perdona mi horrible falta.

-Es más mía que tuya.-Fue la respuesta.-No he llegado a ti, ni he llegado a otros porque en este cuerpo aun no he despertado por completo, aun ahora no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado aunque desearía pedir tu perdón por fallarte tanto, a ti y a los tuyos. Lo último que deseo es el repudio de uno de mis caballeros.

Bajo la cabeza, ocultando la expresión de su rostro, mordiéndose el labio por dentro mientras controlaba sus emociones.

-No hay nada que disculpar entonces mi señora.-Regreso con suavidad.-Si eres capaz de perdonar mis errores, ¿Cómo podría yo pensar siquiera en guardar rencor contra ti?.

-¿Te quedaras entonces, Mu de Aries?, ¿seguirás a mi lado?.-La escucho preguntar.

Levanto el rostro.-Juró estar todo el tiempo al lado de Atenea, seguirla más allá de la vida y cumplir con lo último de mi aliento su voluntad. Mi cuerpo será su escudo, mis manos serán su herramienta para alcanzar sus deseos y mi cosmo será el cimiento en el cual ella pueda sostener el mundo.-En ningún momento su voz templo o su quebró la firmeza de su voluntad.

-Este corazón se llena de júbilo al escuchar tales palabras llenas de emoción y sinceridad. Nos volveremos a ver Mu de Aries.

Los pies se detuvieron, vio la sombra inclinarse sobre un costado del trono, cabeza baja; pronto una profunda y lenta respiración llenó el silencio. La niña dormía. Esa fue su señal para ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar las palabras de Atenea, Mu de Aries?.-El Patriarca hablo de nuevo, obligado volvió sus ojos hacia la figura.-¿Es esto prueba suficiente o requieres un milagro de mi parte? ¿Quizás que reviva a los muertos?.

Aunque no había agresividad en el tono, no había más que reproche en esas palabras. La indignación le aguijoneo, pero guardo compostura, vació el rostro de cualquier emoción y mantuvo la cabeza en alto, observando firmemente al Santo Padre.-No entiendo realmente sus palabras, Maestro.-Respondió por fin.-Nunca le he pedido nada, si no exijo a los dioses algo parecido como podría pedirle a usted semejante deseo antinatural, lo muerto esta perdido para siempre, no importa como llegó a ese estado.

Sintió un cambió en aquella aura. Se volvió agresiva, oscura, fría como el viento que cruza la montaña recién ha nevado.

-Tengo entendido, que no confías en mí.-Siseo aquel hombre.-Que me consideras el culpable de que solo quedes tú de aquel orgulloso pueblo constructor de maravillas.

Respondió con silencio. Apretando los dientes y mirando al frente. Tratando de recordar a quien de los dos caballeros había confiado tales palabras, en que momento de arrebato había dejado escapar aquella verdad del cerco de los dientes. En ambas ocasiones su voz fue un reclamo.

Cuando aquel cosmo fue como un latigazo no pudo evitar realizar el gesto de haber sido golpeado físicamente. No respondió la agresión. No debía y no lo hizo. Se mantuvo sereno. Una piedra de nuevo. Una inmovible.

-Sé también que en un acto de soberbia aseguraste que no dejarías Jamir ni aunque Yo mismo fuera por ti, que solo acudirías si la misma Atenea iba a los altos picos y te lo pedía.

A partir de ese momento no escucho más, solo cuando se le ordeno en más de una ocasión retirarse. Cuando Piscis lo guió de vuelta no hablo con él, pero aquel hermoso rostro era el de alguien que conocía lo que había pasado y el silenció era todo lo que podía ofrecerle, regalo que acepto de muy buena gana.

No había nadie que detuviera su paso en Capricornio y Acuario, Sagitario lucía especialmente sombría esa noche y Escorpión solo lo vio atravesar sin atreverse a decirle palabra alguna. No había quien le ofreciera un consejo en Libra, pero Shaka había regresado a Virgo y eso fue suficiente para plantarlo fuera del templo, se sentía exasperado, ofendido por una traición que no existía, lastimada la confianza entre los dos; era ridículo sentirse de esa forma.

A pesar de saber que no podía reclamar ni tomar represarías contra alguien que era ante todo fiel al Santuario rechazo el cosmo que lo invitaba a pasar. Sabía que era infantil, tanto o más que era una vergüenza en alguien de su edad y su posición, alguien que había sido educado como él, pero no podía ver a otro caballero, no en este momento; fue por eso que viajo a través del tiempo y del espacio, como lo había hecho para alcanzar a Kiki, de la misma manera alcanzó la puerta de su casa.

Esa noche a diferencia de las otras le pudo dar nombre al demonio que buscaba introducirse en sus sueños, ahora que lo había encontrado y escuchado su voz reconocía la presencia del Patriarca.

Los siguientes meses procuro retraerse un poco en defensa a la amenaza silenciosa que era el Santo Padre, cierto temor le mordía el corazón, miedo de que Shaka hubiera dado un reporte más completo, que hubiese mencionado a Kiki, y también estaba aquellas emociones revueltas que le creaban los otros caballeros, de los cuales ya no sabía que pensaba, todo eso lo sumergió en un contemplativo silencio para desconcierto de sus dos amigos, quienes a pesar de sus intentos no conseguían que saliera de su encierro por completo; apenas cruzando palabras con ellos, pero nunca iniciando una conversación.

Anhelaba la primavera más que nunca, quedar libre de este lugar hasta que tuviera que volver a enfrentar a ese hombre. Deseaba volver a Jamir y comenzar el entrenamiento de Kiki, dejar atrás el mármol para reemplazarlo con las armaduras, ansiaba volver a cantar para que las estrellas cayeran ante él; después de un tiempo se prepararía para la batalla que se acercaba.

Durante ese tiempo sus emociones lograron ponerse a tono; la decepción se volvió incomodidad y nadie vino a su puerta, no algún enviado del Patriarca al menos.

Dos meses logro guardar aquel aislamiento roto solo por las visitas de Aldebarán o de Aioria. Las lluvias fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes, los cielos azules más comunes y pronto el invierno termino dándole paso a una lánguida primavera y con ella la primera sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro después de casi tres lunas. Una semana era todo lo que le separaba de la entrada oficial de la primavera y diez días para salir del Santuario, de ser posible para siempre. Ese día anuncio a Kiki que era momento de partir, debía estar listo en cualquier momento.

Ocho días se mantuvo encerrado por completo y solo salio de su caparazón la novena noche para despedirse de Aldebarán, haciendo lo propio al amanecer siguiente con Aioria. Ninguno de los dos guerreros se mostró feliz ante su decisión, pero al no poder hacer otra cosa habían suspirado aceptando su terquedad.

Por supuesto el destino siempre había sido algo cruel con él. Lo suficiente para que ese día nublado -el último día en el Santuario- una presencia llamara por él desde Aries. Fuerte. Constante. El cosmo no había detenido su canto en toda la mañana.

-¿No deberías ver que quiere?, no puede ser tan malo.-Había dicho Aioria al momento de despedirse con una sonrisa.

_No puede ser tan malo. _Había dicho, pero lo cierto es que no deseaba hablar con Shaka y de cualquier forma se encontró frente a frente con el guardián de Virgo.

-Hoy se cumple un año de tu llegada al Santuario.-Ojos cerrados. Voz armoniosa. Por primera vez miraba su cabello entrenzado en una gruesa cuerda dorada que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-En un par de minutos.-Respondió con tranquilidad.-Siento que debo agradecerte el hecho de que el Patriarca no conozca sobre Kiki. Cumpliste tu palabra. Lo recordare siempre.

El ceño del caballero se frunció. Un momento de silencio. De contemplación por parte de los dos.-No lo entiendo, hablaste con Atenea como deseabas y aun así piensas marchar. ¿Por qué?.

-Escuche lo que necesitaba. Mi lugar siempre ha sido Jamir, he de volver allí para continuar con mi labor de forjador.

Aunque parecía imposible, contra toda regla, el ceño se volvió mas marcado, tal vez se debía a que el rostro de Shaka se tensó.-Regresas a tu vida de ermitaño.

-He jurado mi lealtad a Atenea, ¿no es eso suficiente para ti?, porque lo ha sido para el Patriarca.-Cerro los ojos un momento.-Quizás deseas que te haga una promesa también-Devolvió con firmeza.-Además creía que apreciabas tanto como yo la tranquilidad que brinda el aislamiento.-Alzó el rostro. Algunas estrellas lograban verse entre las nubes.-Recuerdo de nuestra infancia la facilidad con que caías en la meditación profunda. A menudo preocupabas al Maestro con esa actitud.

Cuando el silencio le respondió volvió los ojos hacia el rubio. Pensó que ya no hablarían más, dispuesto a marchar dio vuelta, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando Shaka decidió sorprenderlo con su respuesta.-Promete que volverás.-Las palabras quedaron colgando entre los dos.

-¿Qué?.-Alcanzó a preguntar mientras volteaba entre la confusión que causaba esa exigencia.

-Te lo dije antes. Eres importante para el Santuario, indispensable para Atenea. Promete que volverás. No quiero tener que traerte a la fuerza o tratarte de traidor.-Había dureza en sus palabras. En su expresión.

Respondió con esa misma severidad.-Le prometí a Atenea todo lo que podía ofrecerle.-Su poder danzo alrededor de él.- Creo que tienes razón cuando dices que no podremos llevarnos bien, hasta el día que volvamos a vernos Shaka de Virgo.

No dio tiempo a responder. Cerro los ojos y dejo el Santuario llevándose todo lo suyo en un parpadeo. Esa noche que regreso a Jamir con Kiki en brazos, que durmió en su añorada cama, observando el cielo despejado a través de su ventana, una voz en el silencio de su habitación le pregunto si había hecho lo correcto.

Oponerse de esa forma contra el Santuario cuando él estaba solo era cosa propia de locos. Murmuro aquel zumbido. Arriesgarlo todo en un momento no era algo que fuera bien con su personalidad. Apunto con certeza. Mantener su abierto desagrado hacia aquel hombre era sin duda una sentencia de muerte para él y los suyos. Le hizo ver claramente. ¿En serio estás dispuesto a enfrentar a ese monstruo Mu?. Preguntó con suavidad en su cabeza. La respuesta tardo en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo vino acompañada de la respiración serena de Kiki que llegaba a sus oídos, del canto de su armadura y de las propias estrellas.

Claro que era lo correcto. Así le costara la vida no se sometería a un tirano como ese.

Días y noches pasaron. Pronto Kiki cumplió los cuatro años, luego cinco y seis. Cuando su alumno alcanzó los siete inviernos el tiempo se había encargado de borrar por completo las heridas de aquel pasado cruel. El silencioso niño se había vuelto una tormenta de energía y risas, era difícil mantenerlo en un solo lugar, aunque resultaba extrañamente dócil al momento de darle sus lecciones para que aprendiera a controlar su creciente poder; el resto del día sin embargo atormentaba a todo humano que estuviera cerca, siendo sus victimas favoritas aquel pueblo al otro lado del valle.

No pudo decir que fue feliz esos cinco años, porque hubo momentos de duda en que busco el consejo del Antiguo Maestro, en que pensó que no podría ser un buen guía para Kiki. Fueron años que fortalecieron su corazón y su mente. Arriba de ellos el cielo comenzó a cambiar, esta vez las estrellas y la tierra, todo comenzó a murmurar que el tiempo se acercaba. Destellos de un alma despertando alcanzaban su conciencia y pronto se transformaron en un canto lejano, el llamado de Atenea. Aun estaba lejos, aun dormía, pero el destino ya había predispuesto el momento.

Era casi como ver el cambiar el firmamento antes del amanecer.

Entonces llegó la primera prueba de que una nueva revolución estaba cerca. Apareció en la forma de un jovencito y un enorme estruendo que lo aparto de su profunda meditación al hacer vibrar la vieja torre de Jamir.

Algo se agito dentro al ver a ese caballero arriesgarlo todo por el bienestar de un compañero. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentía la intensidad de las emociones. Años separaban aquellas valiosas instrucciones dadas por sus maestros, había comenzado a temer que jamás llegarían nuevas generaciones que marcaran una diferencia.

Irónicamente fue Dragón, aquella constelación que brillo con fuerza la noche que Kiki entró en su vida la que ahora volvía para anunciarle un cambio.

Un llamado del Santuario vino poco después de que ayudara a volver a la vida a las armaduras de Dragón y Pegaso. Esta vez le llegó a través de los caballeros de plata. Supo que el corto periodo que paso en tranquilidad había acabado desatándose el caos por completo. Hermano contra hermano, cada uno luchando por su propio credo. Que posición tan desventajosa la de Atenea. Acaba de despertar. Estaba débil. Estaba perdida. De todas sus guerreros solo un puñado de bronce, algunos de plata y tan solo dos de oro se habían alzado con ella, el resto de sus caballeros le habían sido arrebatados, por la fuerza o seducidos.

Era una difícil prueba para Saori Kido. Si no lograba sobreponerse a esto, si no era capaz de recuperar lo perdido, de madurar y obtener la sabiduría de un líder, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar lo que vendría?. Sin embargo se encontró ayudando a esos jovencitos. Colocándose la armadura y tratando de guiarlos, aceptando inclusive ir al Santuario, esperarlos en Aries, explicarles sobre aquello que estaba más allá de los sentidos básicos y reparar aquellas armaduras agotadas usando su propio cosmo, algo de polvo de estrellas y una gota de sangre.

Si esta Atenea no estaba lista, si estos jóvenes no eran el presente y futuro del Santuario entonces estaba rebelándose en vano y llegado el momento en que cayera la cortina moriría con ellos.

-El fuego de Cáncer se agota, Maestro Mu.-La voz de Kiki le hizo alzar la vista. Era verdad. La llama en Cáncer se consumía y con ella la vida de su guardián.

-Será lo que tenga que ser.-Murmuro bajando la vista.-Toda la sangre, el mal impregnado en estos muros y la traición que se respira, todo deberá ser limpiado con el fuego sagrado para que Atenea pueda volver, sea este o no su deseo ya no hay marcha atrás. Sólo desearía…

…_**Desearía que nunca hubieras tenido que vivir esta angustia.**_ Pensó viendo a su aprendiz. Notando lo mucho que había cambiado en estos meses de convivir con los caballeros de bronce. La aflicción colocaba ahora una sombra sobre el rostro de Kiki robándole parte de su brillo; un alma que antes conocía únicamente risas, juegos y alegría. **_Y sin embargo es la estrella que te ha tocado, estás marcado como yo ha pasar tiempos violentos. Tiempos de cambios_ **

-¿Qué pasara después?.-Vino la pregunta que lo hizo apartar sus ojos de su protegido para volverlos al rostro doliente de Atenea.-¿Qué pasara si fallan?.

-Cuando todo esto termine deberemos levantarnos de la nada, hay mucho que explicar, mucho que decidir, pero si ellos fallan.-Apretó los puños y los dientes. No había deseado pensar en eso.-Si eso llega a pasar mi deber es ocupar su lugar y luchar por Atenea, el tuyo será huir rápido de este lugar y no volver jamás.

Claro que la respuesta de Kiki fue inmediata, la indignación tiño su voz cuando respondió.-No puedo pelear, pero al menos puedo ayudar en algo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación se apodero de él al escuchar aquellas palabras.-No es una opción la que estoy dándote Kiki, si no una orden.

-Pero Maestro yo puedo…

-¡Kiki!.-Advirtió volteando a ver al niño, colocando una mano en el frágil hombro.-Para bien o para mal eres mi alumno, mi familia, te seguirán a todas partes si yo falló en esta empresa, trataran de doblarte y si no lo logran te mataran. Debes estar listo para huir si te lo ordeno, ¿entiendes eso, Kiki?, no puedo permitir que te quedes con…

… _**Has vuelto …**_

Una fuerza lo interrumpió. Las palabras fueron siseos que cruzaron de pronto su cabeza. Sintió claramente una mano fría que se cerraba en su nuca.

-Shaka de Virgo.-Murmuro alejándose de Kiki.

… _**Pero has regresado como un traidor Mu de Jamir …**_

Sonrió con amargura al sentir claramente el descontento del otro caballero. Casi sentía su enojo azotándole la piel.

… _He vuelto siguiendo al sol, Shaka, pero tu aun estas en la oscuridad, la noche te cubre de pies a cabeza …_

… _**Has traído una falsa diosa y te reúnes con insurrectos …**_

Se arrodillo al lado de la joven. Su mano nunca alcanzó a tocar el rostro, pero logró a sentir el pulso poderoso, amable que emanaba de ella. La primera prueba de que estaba en lo correcto, el primer brote de esperanza de que esta jovencita era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la lucha.

… _He acudido al llamado de Atenea, he ayudado a mis compañeros, estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de caballero al luchar por la justicia …_

Hubo un momento de silencio. El cosmo de Shaka era como las olas del mar. Onda tras onda chocaba con violencia contra él, si trataba de amedrentar o era simplemente sus emociones hablando por el caballero no podía decirlo.

… _**Elegiste el camino del dolor y la muerte, Mu de Jamir, cuando esto termine yo mismo pondré fin a tu deshonra …**_

… _Cuando salga el sol Shaka de Virgo verás que estabas sumergido en una profunda sombra que te es tan adversa y yo estaré allí …_

Empujo aquel cosmo como lo había hecho antes. Shaka se retiro sin una palabra más y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas manos de Kiki estaban aferradas a su antebrazo. Ojos grises lo miraban con preocupación.

-Era ese caballero de nuevo, ¿verdad Maestro?, Shaka de Virgo.

Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo. La mano que hubiese tocado el rostro de Atenea se movió a la cabeza de su alumno y revolvió los cabellos rojizos.-Se ha marchado ya Kiki, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero recuerda mi orden, deberás irte si somos vencidos.

El pequeño asintió dejando ir su brazo.-Haré lo que me ordene Maestro.

A partir del quinto templo las peleas se volvieron más sangrientas, más feroces, pero cada signo que caía traía consigo el horror y la certeza. Ver la flecha hundirse más en el pecho de Atenea era como sentirla en carne propia, pero sentir el cosmo de esos niños crecer a pesar de la adversidad reafirmaba su fe. Al final la tragedia había acabado de la única forma que podía.

La muerte de Saga y la verdad habían sido la culminación de esa lucha sin sentido.

Sentimientos encontrados mordían su corazón. Estaba feliz por aquellos que habían sobrevivido, pero aun sentía el peso de la perdida sufrida. Solo seis caballeros de oro habían quedado, casi todos los caballeros de plata se habían perdido dejando al Santuario con solo un puñado de caballeros de bronce, soldados y caballeros femeninos, y aun dentro de esta fuerza se debía realizar un limpieza profunda.

Aldebarán y Aioria estaban vivos. Escorpión que también sobrevivió enfrentaría la crueldad de la verdad aunque seguramente se sobrepondría.

Aioros redimido aun antes de esta guerra seria proclamado como héroe, santo divino cuando antes era señalado traidor.

Cáncer, Capricornio y Acuario habían perdido su vida, ahora el destino de sus almas estaba más allá de su conocimiento, bien o mal, habían luchado en esta guerra en diferentes bandos. Por ellos solo quedaba rezar, nada más podía hacer.

Finalmente la noche acababa. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de azul tan lentamente que tonos de malva y rosa aun dominaban el firmamento. Era un hermoso amanecer desde el doceavo templo. Una gloriosa vista que Afrodita debió disfrutar cientos de veces. Hincándose su mano descendió hasta tocar el suelo donde murió el caballero de Piscis.

Había sentido una ligera punzada de decepción cuando el último signo había caído. Tal vez se debía a que recordaba las palabras de Afrodita, o porque entendía lo que había deseado decirle ahora que se transformaba en una verdadera muralla para defender a su diosa. Nunca entendería sin embargo las razones del rubio para defender el Santuario corrupto y al falso Santo Padre cuando todo este tiempo le dio la impresión de que sabía lo que ocurría tras las puertas cerradas.

-¡Maestro!.-Kiki estuvo de pronto a su lado.-¿Se siente bien?.

Sonrió a pesar de su cansancio. Con lentitud impropia se coloco de pie. Su cuerpo rechazo el movimiento, lo hizo trastabillar y buscar el apoyo más cercano que fue un angustiado Kiki.

-Estoy bien.-Se apresuro a calmar las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de esos ojos grises.-Una vez que descanse me sentiré mejor, es solo cansancio Kiki.

El rostro de su protegido cambió, su expresión se volvió desafiante e inmediatamente supo que venía un reclamo, el cual no se hizo esperar.-¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que no debía tratar de curarlos a todos!

-¿Quién más lo hubiera hecho, Kiki?.-Pregunto suavemente mientras palmeaba con delicadeza el hombro del pequeño.-Tenía que ser pronto, Atenea aun no posee control sobre tan maravilloso don y los jóvenes caballeros de bronce no hubieran sobrevivido hasta la llegada de un sanador.

-Pero…

-Suficiente, sólo estoy agotado, pero viviré y los jóvenes que tan valientemente lucharon están recuperándose. Pronto comenzare la creación de nuevas armaduras para ellos. Atenea esta de nuevo con nosotros. Todo de momento esta bien, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?.

-Tal vez lo que el pobre niño quiera es que no seas tan obstinado y cuides más de tu salud.-Una voz interrumpió tras ellos. De pronto se sintió aun peor. Como si el latido en su sien no fuera suficiente ahora una punzada que nacía de la parte posterior de su cabeza se extendía entumiendo su cerebro.

-Shaka.-Dijo a modo de saludo al voltear.-Mi salud no esta en riesgo de ninguna forma. No soy una criatura delicada.

-Es lo último que pensaría de ti, pero debes admitir que aun tus habilidades para sanar humanos tienen un limite y en este momento tu cosmo esta muy disminuido.-Fue la respuesta del caballero.

-Las heridas mortales debían ser atendidas. Lo haría de nuevo-Devolvió tranquilamente. En ese momento sintió los dedos de Kiki entrelazándose con los propios, sorprendido volteo en dirección al niño. El redondo rostro se había endurecido, ojos grises se volvieron dos cuchillas de acero, obviamente desconfiaba de Shaka y aunque se escondía tras él parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse al caballero de Virgo. Sonrió ante la actitud.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas?.-Dijo suavemente. Haciendo que el niño apartara la vista del otro guerrero.-Prepara algo para desayunar. Algo con fruta seria maravilloso. Sabes donde están las barracas, ¿verdad?.

La duda bailo en el rostro de Kiki. Todas las defensas destruidas por la confusión.-Necesito hablar con Shaka, si no he llegado cuando termines de preparar el desayuno puedes venir por mi.

Su alumno asintió una vez, le dio una última mirada significativa a Shaka y al siguiente parpadeo había desaparecido.

-Me sorprende tu habilidad para tratar a los niños.-Shaka dijo de repente.-Aun los renuentes santos de bronce parecen confiar plenamente en ti, lo note mientras curabas sus heridas. Una habilidad innata para armonizar con los jóvenes sin duda.

Volvió su atención al horizonte. Aquellos maravillosos tonos malva habían desaparecido al fin dejando tras de si un pálido azul y un sol que comenzaba a levantarse entre las delgadas estelas de nubes pintadas de oro y blanco, la bruma del mar que se asentaba era un delicado velo amarillo. Tomo una profunda respiración. Tierra húmeda. Dulce perfume de flores. Sangre derramada tan solo horas atrás. Con un suspiro dejo ir aquel aroma.

-El día nace, la noche se acaba por fin.-Volvió su atención al caballero rubio.-Y yo estoy aquí, ¿hay algo que desees decirme, Shaka de Virgo?.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Perfecto. Tranquilo. El mundo apenas despertaba. No podía escuchar más que la suave respiración del otro.

-Lo sabías desde el principio.-El ceño de Shaka se frunció levemente.-¿Por qué no…?

-¿Quién me hubiera creído?.-Interrumpió con tranquilidad.-Tenía tan sólo siete, casi ocho, años cuando el Maestro Shion murió y el Antiguo Maestro me saco del santuario. Mi palabra no tenía valor alguno. Ni siquiera era segura mi posición como caballero de oro.-Pesado. Su cuerpo se sentía hecho de plomo. Sentía sobre todo lo demás que sus piernas y brazos no lo soportarían más. Busco apoyo en la columna más cercana.-Por doce años viví en la alta Jamir, terminando mi entrenamiento, preparándome para la ocasión en que debería regresar a este lugar y enfrentarlos a todos.-Sacudió la cabeza lentamente tratando de despejar un poco su mente.-Creo que recuerdas bien que la espada amenazaba mi cuello. ¿Cuántos caballeros no murieron al ser sospechosos de ir contra el Santuario?. ¿Cuántas veces no me fui amenazado?.

-Al final tenias razón.

-Toda la del universo al parecer.-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Pero, ¿de que sirve decirla a todos los vientos si no querían escuchar?.

-No te detendrás hasta que lo diga, ¿no es cierto?.-Shaka dio un paso al frente.-Estaba equivocado. No fui capaz de ver aquello que estaba claramente frente a mis ojos, por muchos años creí que estaba cumpliendo mi deber cuando tan solo me mantenía bailando en el borde del abismo.

-Es una forma de decirlo.-Acepto mientras observaba de arriba a bajo a Virgo. No había ninguna herida aparente y sin embargo el enorme cosmo de Shaka lucía menos intimidante ahora, casi tan reducido como él sentía el propio.-No necesitas decir más Shaka, no podrías saber que ocurría.

-Estaba más interesado en mi poder que en ver lo que ocurría y esa es una horrible falta en un caballero de oro.-Fue la respuesta firme de Shaka.-Humille a esos jóvenes porque los creía débiles, porque estaban contra lo que yo creía y…-Dudo un momento.

De pronto Shaka lucía más joven. Inseguro. No era la gran roca que siempre estaba a millas de distancia.

Debía ser un día lleno de sorpresas, de milagros que se alargaban hasta el amanecer de una noche tormentosa porque los parpados siempre cerrados comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta que revelaron su secreto mejor guardado. Un par de orbes celestes lo miraban tras abundantes pestañas. No eran lo que esperaba. Alguna vez los imagino vacíos de emoción o luz. Ojos verdaderamente ciegos, pero realmente eran penetrantes o quizás era solo por la forma en lo que lo miraba. -Y fui especialmente cruel con ellos porque tú los apoyabas.-Terminó.

Paso un momento más de silencio en que trato de comprender lo que acaba de escuchar y en que se sintió observado sin reparo por el otro.-Deberías disculparte con ellos entonces, fueron victimas de la tensión entre los dos.-Apartando la vista la centró en la columna al lado del caballero de Virgo. Poco a poco las sombras se fueron formando. El frió de la madrugada desapareció mientras el sol bañaba su costado.-No hay nada que perdonar, no eres un dios.-Completo poniéndose de pie lentamente.-Ahora debo marchar, ha sido una noche larga.

No había avanzado mucho, ni siquiera tres pasos cuando la voz de Shaka volvió a sonar.-Te imaginaba diferente.-Esas palabras fueron suficientes para detenerlo y hacerlo voltear.-Una ocasión tuve oportunidad de ver al Santo Padre sin mascara, recuerdo sobre todo sus ojos, eran de un color tan peculiar que solo podría llamarlos púrpuras, por algún motivo siempre creí que tendrías el mismo color. El mismo rostro. Hay rasgos semejantes, la forma, la profundidad y aun así eres diferente en todo.

-No compartimos lazos de sangre, no directamente, pero aun así somos del mismo pueblo.-Dijo con tranquilidad.-Compartimos el color de nuestra piel, la forma de nuestros ojos, los orígenes son los mismos y en más de una ocasión nuestros clanes debieron unirse a través de uniones que a su vez dieron hijos.-Ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa asintió en despedida.-Descansa Caballero de Virgo, tenemos tiempo para futuras platicas.

Sin darle tiempo a Shaka para responder utilizo lo poco que quedaba de su poder para desaparecer. Atrás quedo Piscis y lo único que supo es que apareció ante un Kiki sorprendido quien de inmediato dejo de lado lo que hacía para recibirlo en brazos. El mundo se volvió oscuridad, el sueño lo venció y por un tiempo solo fue la sensación de estar flotando en tranquilas sombras que lo arrullaban constantemente.

Los siguientes días a su despertar estuvieron llenos de actividades. Puede que la noche de la derrota de Saga todo el Santuario hubiera jurado lealtad a Atenea, pero aun quedaban muchas cosas que arreglar y sin el maestro Dohko para guiarlos físicamente todos habían vuelto sus ojos hacia él. Por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender se encontró siendo llamado a casi a diario ante la presencia de Atenea, siendo cuestionado sobre que acciones tomar, a quien poner a prueba, la restauración del orden.

Entre esas actividades y el continuar la enseñanza de Kiki tanto en sus habilidades innatas como de forjador su tiempo se consumió rápidamente.

La parte más difícil para él había sido asistir a las exequias de los caballeros caídos. Atenea había decido honrar a todos sin importar si lucharon contra ella o a su favor. La princesa sentía que habían sido responsabilidad después de todo, que su lento actuar había sido parte importante de esta tragedia, pero aun más que su culpa reconocía que habían muerto siguiendo hasta el final con la frente en alto, luchando por lo que creían era lo mejor.

Los cuerpos habían sido preparados con todo el cuidado que requería el rango que ocuparon en vida, aunque había sido una tarea especialmente difícil en el caso de Shura cuyos restos había quedado más calcinados que hubiera sido mejor terminar el trabajo. Flores y aceite, coronas ceñían sus frentes. No hubo lamentaciones y Atenea fue la única mujer que encabezo el cortejo fúnebre, pero un banquete había sido preparado; las danzas y los cantos no se alzaron mucho, la pena para algunos mordía más.

Una ceremonia más privada había sido llevada acabo para los restos recuperados de Aioros, donde solo hubo lugar para Atenea y Aioria, aunque fue invitado prefirió guardar su distancia permitiendo que las personas más importantes del desaparecido caballero de Sagitario rindieran el tributo al héroe.

Trece días duraron los días de duelo y entonces la tranquilidad volvió al Santuario como una manta que cubrió todo. Era sin duda la presencia de la diosa, y aunque hubiera deseado que la situación continuara así al décimo quinto día Atenea anunció su partida a Japón. Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce que casi pierden la vida por ella seguían sanado. Era tiempo de arreglar asuntos pendientes además de que Saori Kido era una figura requerida en sociedad.

Por un momento le pareció banal el hecho de que una diosa debiera estar al pendiente de las finanzas y aun así acepto con una sonrisa la orden de su señora. Se quedaría un tiempo en el santuario, funcionaria como sus oídos, ojos y boca, cualquier decisión seria consultada con ella o con Dohko.

Asuntos triviales le fueron presentados en los primeros días, desde mensajes de reconocimiento a Atenea, hasta nuevos tratados de paz que implicaban un cambio en las ofrendas y deberían esperar a que la diosa regresara; lejos de atenderlos en el recinto principal los recibía en la modesta barraca o si eran visitantes de los pueblos cercanos en el Templo de Aries.

A la mitad de la segunda semana de esta situación Aldebarán apareció en su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quizás tenía que ver con la estatua que estaba terminando en ese momento. No era como si pudiera hacer algo más para calmar el hormigueo de sus manos, ya que había permitido que Kiki utilizara sus viejas herramientas para tratar de reparar un casco, no existía otra forma de pasar el tiempo.

-¿Hay algo que desees decirme Mu?.-No pudo evitar ladear la cabeza ante el tono bromista de su amigo. Volviendo sus ojos hacia la escultura de tamaño natural trató de comprender las palabras.

Era por primera vez un tema compuesto, lejos de los bustos normales que había estado creando. Era un joven bailando en el borde de la madurez, cuerpo perfecto de músculos marcados, cortos cabellos casi rizos limitaban el rostro sin facciones definidas, sin emoción alguna que perturbara serena expresión, podría ser cualquiera y al mismo tiempo parecía reconocer la forma en que el cabello caía sobre las mejillas. Un elegante arco en su mano derecha se clavaba en la tierra a sus pies y un par de enormes alas que brotaban sus omoplatos era suficiente para confirmar la identidad de ese ser.

Efebo Eros.

Hermoso Eros.

Había pasado horas tallando con cuidado cada plumón de esas dos extremidades tratando de conseguir la forma así como aspecto de sedosidad de una pluma real. Su desnudez era cubierta apenas con un lienzo que se enredaba por la delgada complexión, no por vergüenza sino por prudencia; con Kiki revoloteando alrededor de la obra no deseaba momentos incómodos. Era imponente su porte real, divino, aunque su cuerpo se doblara hacia delante para alcanzar a la otra parte de la escultura con el roce de su mano izquierda que tomaba uno de los largos mechones de su compañera.

Ella estaba a sus pies. Aunque el vestido ocultaba los detalles dejaba ver la forma perfecta de su cuerpo que se ondulaba hacia el frente y arriba. Curvas prominentes. Generosos pechos. El cabello se desparramaba sobre su espalda y escurría a los lados, le daba forma ovalada al rostro que como el de su compañero no expresaba nada. A sus pies si, pero no vencida, buscaba enfrentarse directamente al otro, se sostenía con un brazo y con la mano libre rodeaba los dedos de él.

Princesa Psique buscando el perdón, pero no humillándose más.

Toda la escena creada en mármol pulido.

-Es solo una escultura.-Dijo por fin dejando de lado el cincel y el martillo. Terminaría después el pliegue del vestido de la joven.

-¿Eros y Psique?.-Aldebarán pregunto.-No es normal que crees escenas de este tipo. Siempre has preferido crear constelaciones.

Observo a su amigo de años antes de volver su atención al mármol. Ciertamente jamás había hecho algo parecido, no de las dimensiones de esta obra y no el tema, pero aun así no le parecía nada fuera por lo cual armar escándalo.-No es realmente nada importante Aldebarán. Mejor dime que te trae aquí.

-Asegurarme que no enloquezcas con el poder y pedirte un favor.-Respondió con franqueza y una sonrisa. Frunciendo el ceño en curiosidad espero a que su amigo se explicara. Tauro asintió.-Seguramente no has podido notarlo con lo ocupado que el Antiguo Maestro y Atenea te tienen, pero desde hace tres días Shaka no ha salido de la recamara principal de Virgo.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Entendió rápidamente la preocupación de Aldebarán.-Comprendo tu inquietud.-Dijo suavemente. Sus ojos volvieron al par de figuras frente a ellos.

Pasaron quizás un par de latidos en perfecta y silenciosa comodidad hasta que el más alto hablo de nuevo.-Sabes.-Dijo palmeando su hombro.-Si Aioria o la amazona Marín se enteran que los usaste como modelos para esta escultura al menos nuestro buen amigo adquiría un rojo interesante en la cara.

Parpadeo una vez, luego dos más y finalmente logro reconocer las palabras de Aldebarán como ciertas. Sintió el calor subir a su rostro. De pronto la ropa entre las figuras no era suficiente o sus poses sugerían demasiado.-Por Atenea.-Murmuro.

La risa del otro caballero no se hizo esperar. Solo sirvió para hacerle hervir el rostro. Alzándolo la mano se dispuso a terminar la existencia de la incompleta pieza cuando una mano más grande y tostada se cerro sobre su muñeca.-No tan rápido, es buena Mu, muy buena, déjala vivir que sea un regalo para los templos de Chipre yo mismo la entregare.

Dudo un momento antes de suspirar. Había pocas cosas que podía negarle a su amigo.-Mientras no sepan quien la hizo y me jures que Aioria jamás la vera o sabrá que existe.-La sola idea de que su otro amigo pudiera reconocerse en aquella estatua era embarazosa. Jamás podría ver a la cara a Leo, no cuando se había atrevido a tallar aquel cuerpo. Ahora comprendía que ese manto había sido más una protección para él que para el pequeño Kiki.

-¡Oh dioses!.-Volvió a gemir apartando la vista de las estatuas. Una nueva risa no se hizo esperar por parte de Aldebarán. Fue un sonido que lleno de calidez el momento. De una euforia que solo podía describir como alegría de seguir con vida.

Hubiera deseado que su gigante amigo lo acompañara, pero una excusa valida como llevarse aquella estatua lo más pronto posible de su taller fue suficiente para dejarlo marchar sin queja. Y ahora estaba en las puertas del salón principal del sexto templo esperando que su cosmo fuera suficiente tarjeta de presentación para que el otro caballero saliera de su encierro aunque fuera un momento.

… _**Mu, ¿a que debo tu presencia en mi templo? … **_

La voz de Shaka murmuro dentro de su cabeza.

-Tienes preocupados a un par de compañeros Shaka.-Respondió en voz alta.-En tres días tu cosmo ha aumentado su fuerza, pero fácilmente tu cuerpo no soportara este maltrato.

… _**Te preocupas por mí, es amable de tu parte, pero no necesito que cuides de mi salud …**_

Debió luchar contra el impulso de suspirar en cansancio.-Shaka no regreses mis palabras.-Comenzó con la mejor voz paciente que pudo conjurar.-En unos días comenzare la creación de nuevas armaduras para los guerreros de bronce, ¿sabes que significa?.

No hubo respuesta, únicamente el cosmos de Shaka respirando al otro lado de la puerta, expandiéndose y contrayéndose. Por un momento sintió la satisfacción de poseer un conocimiento al que el rubio no podía acceder, pero paso pronto y se dijo que sentir ese deleite no tenía mayor importancia en ese momento.

-Significa Shaka que ocupare de tu ayuda para darle vida a esa nueva armadura, los mantos estelares no solo ocupan metal, estrellas y mis herramientas, para dar su primer respiro ocupan esencia, cosmo y ese liquido vital que es la…

… _**Sangre … **_

Suspirando asintió.-Sí, sangre. Mientras más cosmo posea será mejor. Y aunque prefiero dar toda la que corre por mis venas para que ustedes no se sacrifiquen lo cierto es que si muero desangrado no habrá nadie que cree las armaduras.

Silencio. Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un pálido Shaka apareció ante él. Ojos cerrados. Lucía entero, no a punto de desvanecerse por la falta de alimento al menos, pero de cualquier forma sus ropas lo hacían lucir demasiado delgado, gastado sin duda.

-Ese día, cuando ayudaste a Seiya y los demás, reparaste sus armaduras.-La cabeza del rubio se ladeo levemente.-Derramaste tu sangre en sus armaduras.

-Así es.-Admitió.-La suficiente para darles un soplo de nuevas fuerzas.

-Esa misma noche utilizaste tu cosmo de nuevo para sanarlos a ellos.-Continúo el guerrero, pero no entendió a que deseaba llegar. Silencio. Algo ya tan común entre los dos. Ahora mucho más sencillos de llevar.

-Sí.-Respondió con naturalidad.-No había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo. No era un precio muy alto por asegurar la victoria de esos jovencitos.

-Eres demasiado peculiar, Mu de Aries.-Dijo pasando a su lado. Las puertas se cerraron tras él.-¿Cuándo comenzaras la creación de estos nuevos ropajes?.

Dudo por un momento.-En tres o cuatro días, Atenea ha enviado un mensaje al amanecer, volverá pasado mañana y…

-Y tú partirás a Jamir.-Interrumpió el rubio deteniéndose por completo.-No mentías cuando dijiste lo mucho que apreciabas la soledad de las montañas.

No tuvo respuesta a eso. Simplemente un silencio que se alargo entre los dos.

_Aries y Piscis. _

Recordó de pronto.

_Son la primera y última defensa._

Tal vez esa era la razón para la actitud de Shaka. Extrañamente lo que antes hubiera creado en él molestia ante la ciega entrega del caballero al Santuario ahora solo género una risa que murió antes de poder escapar de sus labios. Al parecer Virgo había decido convertirse en una especie de conciencia que le decía lo que se esperaba de él como portador de la armadura de Aries.

-No pienso recluirme en Jamir.-Rompió el silencio.-Entiendo lo que dices Shaka. Lo entiendo muy bien, en verdad. Sé que mi lugar es aquí, con Atenea, el primer caballero en la defensa, pero es ella misma la que me ha pedido que comience con la creación de nuevas armaduras y no será por mucho tiem…-Se detuvo de golpe. Sonaba como si estuviera dándole una explicación al rubio. Como si debiera tener el permiso de Shaka para marchar a Oriente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sintiéndose incomodo de pronto y sin más que decir trato de pensar en una forma de terminar con esta conversación, pero Shaka se adelanto, volteando hacía él dijo.

-Lo siento, debió sonar como un reclamo de mi parte cuando soy el último que puede pedirte algo.-Hubo un momento en que las facciones del rubio mostraron consternación, pero pronto se suavizaron, volvieron a su acostumbrada calma.-Por supuesto acudiré cuando necesites de mi, es lo poco que puedo hacer por aquellos que pelearon tan valientemente para restaurar a Atenea y abrir nuestros ojos. Ahora necesito descansar como sabiamente me has aconsejado.

Asintió y se marcho con un suave "Adiós".

Corta. Incomoda. Era y no parecida a las otras platicas con Shaka. Había algo diferente, algo que hizo que sus piernas se movieran un poco más rápido mientras caminaba, que lejos de provocarle ansiedad de siempre igual revolvía su estomago. Cuando llego a su casa Kiki había terminado con el casco, pero por primera vez no logro prestarle atención a su discípulo y el resto del día paso entre pensamientos confusos y la rutina diaria.

Cuando Atenea lo mando llamar aun se sentía confundido, pero era imposible para él pedir consejo cuando ni siquiera sabía cual era el problema, por eso guardo las preguntas aun sin formular dentro, asiento y tratando de prestar toda la atención que la sola presencia de la diosa exigía. Por un momento mientras la joven le daba las últimas instrucciones y que sus ojos se encontraron con los grandes espejos azules, oscuros, profundos, esos mismos ojos de azules brillaron de forma diferente, fue como ver dos orbes de plata que lo clavaron al piso, dos faros de luz en la oscuridad y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios de Saori Kido.

Como si supiera todo. Era como si entendiera lo que pasara con él, pero antes de que la sabiduría llegara a iluminarlo la diosa se oculto tras ojos azules y la sonrisa menguo ligeramente.

Atenea era astuta, Atenea era sabia y eso la volvía un poco cruel sin duda alguna.

Dejo el Santuario con Kiki al día siguiente al despuntar el alba.

El aire frío de Jamir es lo primero que los saludo. Entro a sus pulmones arrastrando el aroma único de tierra, nieve y flores. El perfume que siempre le traía paz y tranquilidad aligero su carga, lo hizo sonreír. Ante sus ojos la vieja torre que había sido el hogar de generaciones de su clan se dibujaba contra el cielo como si fuera imbatible por el tiempo, su propio santuario a toda la locura del mundo. Aquí el canto de las estrellas era más fuerte. La voz de la tierra era más clara. El viento era libre de recorrer los campos sin interrupciones artificiales. Y más allá, en el pico de la montaña, la vida se generaba una y otra vez perpetuando el ciclo elemental.

-Kiki, necesito que te hagas cargo de los preparativos en la torre.

-¿Maestro?.-El pequeño pregunto a su lado.

-Esta noche Kiki iré yo solo al pico de la montaña.-Sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte. Oculta entra las nubes, aun más alto que su refugio. Si su alumno pensaba que era una idea tonta marchar a un lugar tan peligroso no dijo nada, asintió lentamente antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la torre gritando al cielo lo feliz que estaba de volver a su hogar.

El día paso rápido, entre la preparación de su taller y Jamir. Cuando el sol comenzó a descender él comenzó a subir la montaña, con respeto, sin hacer uso de su cosmo; manos y pies se aferraban a las salientes en la roca, solo la fuerza de sus brazos y de sus piernas se impulsaba hacía arriba. Este era suelo sagrado, aquí nacía todos los grandes ríos de Asia, era el centro de la Tierra, el eje del Universo, tantos nombres veneraban esta montaña que no se dejaba dominar por nadie y la cual ni siquiera su Maestro escalo alguna vez.

Quizás porque nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Porque en el tiempo de la Gran Guerra había otros que hicieron el sacrificio, otros constructores que acudiendo al llamado siguieron este camino para llegar a la cima más alta del mundo, para alcanzar el cielo.

Este era su deber al ser el último de su clase.

El último herrero.

Crearía nuevas armaduras para esos chiquillos aunque quizás en esta vida no pudieran usarlas. Sumergidos en el profundo sueño seguían recuperando los frágiles cuerpos, pero siempre quedaban los siglos por venir si no era este. Siempre volverían a levantarse bajo el brillo de una legendaria estrella. Esa era la maldición que la grandeza las imponía a las almas viejas que renacían bajo la misma constelación.

Se detuvo un momento. Respiro profundamente. Aquí el aire ya comenzaba a escasear y se sentía como si manos oprimieran sus pulmones impidiéndoles funcionar del todo. El frío también había comenzado a morderle la carne desde hacía tiempo y aun así no pensaba en regresar, no desea ver hacia a bajo, no lo haría tampoco. Atrás había quedado la primera saliente, con ella cualquier duda sobre su misión.

_Arriba._ Se dijo. _Arriba se encuentra la respuesta. _

Su mano ascendió a la siguiente piedra, continuó escalando. ¿Por qué hacia esto?. Era su deber, cierto. Lo hacía por agradecimiento a esos niños, verdad. Atenea le había encomendado su mayor obra hasta el momento, eso era un hecho indiscutible. Hacía esto por si mismo también, porque durante toda su vida solo había podido reparar armaduras y aun no había sentido la dicha de crear algo vivo con sus manos, de tener el universo entre sus dedos para moldearle con una forma totalmente diferente.

Forjador de Estrellas le habían llamado, pero lo cierto es que hasta el momento no había podido darle existencia a una nueva armadura. No merecía ese nombre, porque no conocía la verdadera extensión del cielo.

Existía un poco de egoísmo en él. Lo había sentido cuando hubiera deseado que su Maestro no privilegiara a Shaka, cuando Kiki se convirtió en su familia y estuvo dispuesto a dar la espalda a su deber con tal de no volver a experimentar la soledad. Si confundía los términos, sí no estaba siendo egoísta entonces no sabía que era, pero continuaba avanzando impulsado por este deseo y ahora el canto de las estrellas llegaba débil en el aullido del viento que azotaba sus oídos.

_Las estrellas son almas incrustadas en el cielo_. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente en ese momento. Las había leído en ese viejo diario. Aquella voz que alguna vez debió llamarlo se había perdido para siempre. _Cada vez que caen a tierra son un fragmento de esas esencias inmortales, por eso poder tenerlas en tus manos es un enorme privilegio, es tocar la esencia del universo y somos únicamente las herramientas de una voluntad mayor. _

El Maestro Shion alguna vez le dijo que había heredado los ojos azul plata de su padre y aquellos dedos finos que reparaban con maestría los mantos celestiales. De su madre le quedo el delicado rostro y el peculiar color de su cabello. Eran personas gentiles, almas bondadosas. Una voz privilegiada que hacia descender a las propias estrellas. Una guerrera que podía mover el firmamento con sus manos. No supo exactamente como dejaron de existir. No recordaba nada de sus rostros con certeza, eran sombras de brazos tibios en su memoria, sentimientos entremezclados de felicidad y añoranza.

Sus dedos se entumieron. Su mano resbalo y esta vez fue el dolor de la carne lo que le hizo detenerse un momento. No era profunda, pero aun así el rasguño en su palma tiño de rojo los vendajes. Lo observo un par de latidos más antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

… _Arriba. Estamos aquí arriba ..._

Las almas cantaron en su oído.

… _Sólo un poco más …_

En algún momento el viento dejo de aullar, el frío dejo de aguijonearlo, el cansancio desapareció, lo único que podía que importaba era aquella saliente final y más allá las estrellas brillaban para él, lo llamaban y animaban a continuar.

¿Había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo?.

El último impulso fue el más doloroso, porque ese borde era afilado, porque su cuerpo estaba cansado y ahora parecía que había escalado por años luz aquella montaña. Contra esa piedra fría que era la cima de la montaña el aire le ardía al pasar por sus pulmones y escapar entre sus labios, el corazón no sabía si latir o saltar de su pecho.

… _Lo has logrado …_

… _Alcanzaste el punto más alto …_

… _El centro del Universo … _

… _Levanta la cabeza, ponte de pie …_

Cuatro voces diferentes resonaron en su cabeza. Cuatro fuerzas tiraron de él hacía arriba ayudándolo a ponerse de pie solo para mostrarle algo que casi lo deja sin aliento. A sus pies la punta de la montaña no era más que un mar interminable repleto de estrellas, un espejo del universo que brillaba como si acabara de ser creado sobre su cabeza. Millones de destellos, incontables, eternas se extendían arriba de él. Formaban las constelaciones que ya conocía de memoria y al mismo tiempo jamás había presenciado la única danza que en ese momento realizaban. Algunas se deslizaban sobre el firmamento, desaparecían de su vista dejando estelas de luz en su camino, pero a sus pies algunas más emergían lentamente de ese océano, diminutas luciérnagas que aumentaban su tamaño mientras ascendían al cielo.

Estrellas fugaces.

Destellos de vida.

Este era el origen y este el final de todas ellas.

… _Hemos esperado por vidas enteras …_

Hielo. Lo sintió aguijonear su cabeza. Despertándolo por completo.

… _Muriendo y renaciendo para este momento … _

Viento. Lo envolvió con delicadeza y alejo el palpitar doloroso del hielo en su cabeza. Lo ayudo a respirar.

… _Esta noche es perfecta para forjar un nuevo vínculo …_

Agua. Tranquila, serena, la sintió relajar su cuerpo. Alejar el cansancio.

… _Has llegado tan lejos, impulsado únicamente con el deseo, guiado por la voluntad …_

Luz. Energía. Recorriendo su cuerpo concentrándose en sus manos. Creando hormigueo en sus dedos.

No logro soportarlo. Dio un par de pasos al frente y luego cayó de rodillas. Sus dedos tocaron agua y el espejo adquirió vida de pronto, ondas se expandieron por toda la superficie provocando que una nube de estrellas remontara al cielo.

… _El secreto de la armaduras, es el secreto de la vida misma …_

El viento volvió, esta vez como una caricia en su mejilla.

… _Un arte que solo le pertenece a tu pueblo y que debe mantenerse en secreto …_

Frío. Manos de hielo cerrándose en sus hombros.

…_Este don para cambiarnos, para llevarnos a la Tierra…_

El agua que bañaba sus dedos era tibia a pesar del frió que hacía.

…_Pasado y futuro, todo fue escrito ante nosotros, podemos darte las respuestas que aun buscas y de nada serviría porque no has hecho las preguntas… Forjador, como confiaste que llegarías aquí, ten fe, lo que desees esta a tu alcance …_

Un nuevo impulso lo recorrió. Un sin fin de imágenes. Diseños. Formas. El mundo se disolvió en una gama de colores. Giro sin control por lo que le pareció horas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en su taller, de rodillas. El sol entraba por la ventana y el día ya había nacido por completo, un despejado cielo azul se apreciaba anunciando un día perfecto. Todo tenía sentido de pronto. Se pregunto como no pudo verlo. Como era posible que no entendiera como crear los mantos antes.

Sus manos temblaban cuando se movieron hacia las herramientas y por los siguientes días trabajo en una sola armadura. Recreándola de los fragmentos. Preparando su renacimiento.

Dragón vino primero a él, lo sentía enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo, siseando palabras, murmurando sobre equilibrio y protección. Llevo sus restos hacia el Antiguo Maestro. Ojos velados por los años lo habían visto. Una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

Pena por ver el estado de la armadura.

Ansiedad quizás por ver su estado. Pálido. Distraído. Apenas pudo responder las preguntas que le hizo y luego regreso a Jamir, para horror de Kiki volvió de inmediato al taller.

Polvo de estrellas, su cosmo y la sangre del Maestro. Dragón ronroneaba prácticamente en su oído en satisfacción mientras el poder que había sentido en la montaña palpitaba con cada cincelazo que daba. Sonrió ante esa actitud porque jamás podría volver a ver al joven Shiryu de la misma forma. Finalmente, al tercer día sintió que lo abandonada y se fundía con la armadura ya terminada. El sueño llegó en cuando dejo de lado las herramientas y la urna se cerró permitiendo a la armadura descansar dentro.

Solo tuvo un día antes de que Cygnus comenzara a cantar en su cabeza. Recrear esta armadura fue más sencillo y estaba más despierto aunque no pudo evitar resentir le peso de las alas de Cisne en su espalda. Cuando al segundo día le pidió a Kiki que fuera por el Caballero de Oro de Escorpión estaba listo para regresarle la vida. Milo había prometido ayudar y ciertamente estuvieron allí unos minutos después. No había sonrisas juguetonas esta vez solo una absoluta formalidad cuando abrió sus venas derramando su sangre sobre los restos del ropaje.

-Suficiente Milo.-Había dicho cerrando la herida de su compañero al notar la perdida de color del griego.-Tu vida no es menos importante, ni debes sangrar por dos personas.

Ojos turquesa ligeramente desenfocados y una débil sonrisa.-Puedo decirte lo mismo Mu.-No supo cuando partió Milo, si lo hizo en la tarde o solo momentos después de ese breve intercambio. Estaba demasiado concentrado creando los pliegues, templando las alas. Escuchando los relatos de tiempos pasados en la voz de Cisne. El peso finalmente desapareció con un suspiro, un último canto débil y de nuevo llegó un momento de descanso, comió, durmió, fue una noche sin sueños.

Andrómeda llegó a él en la madrugada.

Ella fue diferente. Manos tibias e invisibles lo habían llevado al taller, guiado sus dedos hasta que aquella armadura que era solo polvo volvió a ser reconocible. Esa tarde envió de nuevo a Kiki al Santuario. Aioria o Shaka. Cualquiera de ellos que quisiera acudir a su llamado. Cuando la luna fue enmarcada en su ventana Virgo llegó acompañado de su no muy feliz alumno. No le sorprendió esta decisión. La presencia de Andrómeda sin embargo evito que pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Cuando la sangre de Shaka baño la armadura la brisa alrededor de él comenzó a girar suavemente. Cadenas tintinando eran como campanas de viento. Como en las otras dos ocasiones todo dejo de existir, solo importaba traer a la vida a esta nueva armadura. La princesa era silenciosa, las pocas veces que hablo con él fue para animarlo, para recordarle que únicamente quedaba un manto. Había avanzado tanto, lo había hecho tan bien y todos sus ancestros deberían estar orgullosos de él. Lamento el momento en que la calidez lo abandono para fundirse en la armadura dejando tras de sí el frío de la mañana.

En esa ocasión el sueño no lo venció, pero entumeció su cuerpo lo suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse al intentar levantarse consiguiendo apenas mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Crear armaduras siempre consume de esta forma tu cosmo y tu cuerpo?.-La voz de Shaka atravesó la bruma. La confusión y la sorpresa lo hicieron girar. Shaka no se había marchado. La armadura de Virgo descansaba dentro de su urna dorada a un lado del rubio. Vestía de la misma forma en que se encontraron por segunda vez y al parecer el abrupto término de la ceremonia de creación había interrumpido su meditación.

-Pensé que te marcharías de inmediato.-Respondió con voz que revelaba su cansancio.-¿Cómo has estado, Shaka?.

-Menos agotado que tú al parecer. Milo de Escorpión comento tu estado días atrás.

De haber tenido la fuerzas suficientes habría reído, pero solo pudo darle una sonrisa trémula mientras tomaba asiento en la única silla que Kiki había traído para él días atrás. En la pequeña mesa su aprendiz había dejado también comida ligera, frutas y pan, jugo para acompañar el desayuno.-Es amable de su parte preocuparse por mi, lo mismo va para ti.-Dijo al tiempo que alcanzaba el vaso.

Dulce. Fue una agradable infusión de frutas que momentos después lo despertó un poco. El cansancio no se fue, pero el mundo dejo de girar.-Antes de marcharte tuviste la delicadeza de recordarme sobre la condición de mi cuerpo mortal, permíteme regresarte esas amables palabras. Mu este ritmo va a deteriorar tu cuerpo.-Shaka volvió ha hablar. Su expresión se torno severa conforme las palabras brotaban de su boca.-Primero tú sangre, luego tu cosmo y ahora lo arriesgas todo. ¿Por qué la prisa?, debes tomarte un tiempo más largo de reposo entre creación. Los jóvenes aun no pueden usar estos mantos.

Asintió suspirando.-Pero son ellas las que marcan el ritmo.-Murmuro.

-¿Qué has dicho?.

Invoco una nueva sonrisa más confiada y alzo el rostro.-Que solo queda una Shaka. Pegaso. Comenzare mañana con ella y entonces descansare todo lo que deba reposar.

Las facciones de su compañero se suavizaron ligeramente.-Tu alumno, Kiki, lucía realmente preocupado cuando Aioria pregunto por ti, creo que tenia toda la razón para estarlo, por dos días te vi trabajar sin descanso en la armadura de Andrómeda, sin dormir, sin comer, sin darte cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Tal vez es lo mejor que el pequeño no pueda sentir el cosmo porque habría tenido un colapso nervioso a tan corta edad, la forma en que estas armaduras consumían tus energías cósmicas, como fluía por ellas y regresaban tan poco. No quiero pensar que ocurría si fueran más de cuatro ropajes.

La sonrisa fue dejando su rostro al escuchar tal narración.-Nunca toman más de lo necesario, y ciertamente nunca entrego todo.-Respondió.

-Y sin embargo aquí estas.-Interpuso Shaka.-¿Cómo tu cosmo puede recibir este maltrato?.

-Atenea…

-¡No creo que Atenea sepa lo que esto le cuesta a un Forjador la creación de armaduras!.-Lo interrumpió con brusquedad.-Sólo una vez había sentido un cosmo expandirse tanto y fue para explotar en millones de pedazos, déjame decirte que no es una sensación agradable hacerte uno con el universo de esa forma.-Por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo. Uno demasiado sorprendido para poder hablar y él otro tratando de encontrar que decir.-En más de una ocasión.-Continuo Virgo con mayor tranquilidad. Su voz había adquirido solemnidad.-Tu cosmo sobrepaso mis sentidos y fue como si desaparecieras, como si algo más grande te hubiera devorado. En el ojo de mi mente vi un océano de estrellas, no reconocí nada en él, era solo el universo, profundo, parecía inalterable y yo estaba en medio de todas esas luces.-Shaka se detuvo un momento como si la memoria lo abrumara de pronto.-Entonces un impulso sacudió ese universo, todo tembló ante esta descarga de energía que fue como una estrella muriendo, todo desapareció, solo oscuridad, el silencio perfecto. ¿Y sabes cual era esa estrella colapsada?.

No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente. Tal vez por el viento helado que entraba por la ventana o por las palabras. No lo supo con seguridad.

-Eras tú.-Shaka respondió.-Era tu vida esfumándose, estremeciendo los cimientos mismos del universo.

Por un momento no supo como responder. El cansancio volvía con fuerza. Sus sentidos entorpecían y de pronto la llama ardió dentro. No desapareció el dolor de su cuerpo, pero reanimo su alma.-Nacemos con un propósito, ¿estas de acuerdo Shaka?.-No espero respuesta y no la hubo. Como caballero el otro no podía rechazar esa idea.-Nacemos para cumplir alguna tarea especifica, puede ser pequeña, tal vez una sola acción y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de ella, pasamos nuestra vida sin saber nuestro motivo para existir, pero desde el momento que di primer paso yo sospechaba la razón para respirar.

-Atenea por supuesto.-Ofreció el rubio.

-Atenea claro.-Acepto de inmediato.-Justicia, bondad, proteger este mundo, razones por las que puedo dar mi vida en cualquier momento, pero dentro de estos deberes del Caballero de Aries están también los de Mu de Jamir.-Sus ojos se volvieron a la ventana el oscuro cielo se desvanecía lentamente.-Mu que es capaz de tocar las estrellas y crear mantos que protejan a mis compañeros en esta misión. Estoy seguro que Shaka posee también sus propios deberes que están ligados a los de Virgo.-Volvió sus ojos a las armaduras ya reconstruidas.-Morir un poco y volverse uno con Universo es tan natural para nosotros como respirar, no tenemos miedo porque hemos sobrepasado ese umbral tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo lo haces?.-Shaka pregunto de pronto y esa pregunta lo hizo volver los ojos hacia el caballero con obvia confusión reflejada en el rostro.-¿Cómo volteas las palabras y haces verme como un novicio?.

Contuvo la risa y sólo sonrió.-Un don supongo, quizás practica.-Poniéndose de pie lentamente agregó-Agradezco tu preocupación Shaka porque es sincera, pero ahora debo dormir y aunque no estoy seguro si el piso es más cómodo que la sencilla cama de en la habitación contigua, creo deberías seguir mi ejemplo. Por supuesto eres bienvenido a quedarte el tiempo que ocupes para recuperarte.

-Marchare pronto, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.-Asintió pausadamente ante esas palabras.

El ambiente cambio de nuevo. Por alguna razón que no podía comprender esperaba que Shaka dijera algo más, pero los labios de Virgo no se abrieron más y el cansancio lo guío a su cama en silencio. Durmió profundamente hasta que la voz de Kiki penetro el sopor y el hambre lo impulso a levantarse. Shaka se había marchado al medio día en palabras de su alumno, por la mueca de disgusto abierto el caballero de Virgo le había dicho algo más, pero el pequeño se negó a decirle, tampoco deseo averiguar, después de hablar un poco con Kiki, de resolver algunas de sus dudas volvió a sumergirse en un sueño pesado del que no despertó hasta que la energía de un impaciente Pegaso recorrió su cuerpo.

Quizás era porque ya estaba acostumbrado o fue por la vitalidad que lo recorría de pronto, tal vez fue por la urgencia que sentía le oprimía el pecho, pero la armadura estuvo lista antes de que el sol llegara a la mitad de su viaje. Si bien la expresión de Aioria era de perplejidad cuando Kiki lo transporto justo frente a los restos de Pegaso, su rostro cambió pronto a uno de disgusto, pero cualquier reclamo fue guardado para después. Con la misma facilidad que los otros caballeros habían ofrecido la sangre, Leo abrió sus venas y expandió el cosmo.

Pegaso en su oído comenzó a murmurar sobre futuro y difíciles pruebas. Sobre oscuridad y peligro. Entendió entonces la necesidad de apresurar su labor. Pronto descubrió que esta armadura pedía un poco más que el resto, consumía con mayor voracidad su cosmo, pero siempre que estaba por desfallecer un nuevo impulso de energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Cuando el último golpe fue dado y Pegaso lo libero finalmente las herramientas resbalaron de sus manos.

… _Lo has logrado, y justo a tiempo …_

Cisne murmuro desde la comodidad de su urna.

… _Con maestría absoluta has triunfado donde otros conocieron únicamente la derrota …_

La voz de trueno de Dragón sonó una vez más.

… _Ha sido tu valor, tu entrega y tu firmeza lo que ha hecho posible este milagro, nunca olvides estas cualidades …_

La calida Andrómeda se despidió.

… _Tu cosmo es fuerte, tu corazón no alberga dudas, en los días oscuros que se acercan estás serán tus mejores armas Forjador de Estrellas …_

Sólo pudo ver por un segundo la figura resplandeciente de la última armadura antes de desplomarse en la inconciencia total en que solo un cuerpo agotado podía caer. Esa vez soñó con estrellas, con aquel valle donde llevo a Kiki tantos años atrás, vio esas luces brillar con fuerza antes de que se desprendieran del cielo y cayeran a tierra en una lluvia interminable.

Era hermoso al mismo tiempo que atemorizante. Ver todas esas constelaciones apagarse lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron reducidas a polvo bajo sus pies.

Nada forzó su despertar. Lentamente el mundo alrededor fue diluyéndose en sonidos y olores conocidos. Tardo un poco más en reconocer su modesta habitación y estar seguro de que no continuaba dormido, pero cuando logro recuperar el control completo de brazos y piernas entumidos el sol ocultándose teñía todo de rojizo.

-Al fin despiertas.-Aioria hablo desde el umbral, pero él no aparto sus ojos de la ventana. Se sentía ligeramente extraño. Sus ojos captaban tonalidades en el ocaso que jamás había notado. ¿Antes el rojo era tan vibrante?, ¿Por qué no había distinguido antes esa mezcla de dorado y lila entre las nubes?.-Llevas dos días durmiendo sin parar.

Sólo en ese momento volvió sus ojos hacía su amigo. Enfundado en su armadura, al parecer también estaba por marcharse. El aura alrededor de Aioria también lucía diferente, era menos oscura, menos oscilante.-¿Dos días?, eso explica mi estomago vació.-Ofreció con una sonrisa que fue contestada con la misma cordialidad.

-Kiki esta por terminar la cena.-Le informo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.-Le asegure que despertabas hoy y le he ayudado ha preparar algo que tu estomago acepte sin quejas.-El ceño se frunció en ese momento.-Has tomado un enorme riesgo Mu. No quisiera imaginar el resultado si hubieras cometido un sólo error.

-Cada día tomamos decisiones importantes mi amigo, no me reclames algo que tu también harías sin dudar.-Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento antes de volverlos a cruzar con los azul de Aioria.-Mejor dime, ¿puedes sentir la vida en mis creaciones?.

La sonrisa se amplió derritiendo cualquier dureza en el rostro del caballero.-Como el latido de cualquier recién nacido fuerte y sano. Son maravillosas Mu.-La expresión severa volvió de pronto aunque fuera solo un juego.-Pero si vuelves a asustarnos de esa forma me asegurare de atarte las manos a la espalda y tirar todas tus preciosas herramientas al volcán más cercano y si tengo que traer a Aldebarán o la propia Atenea para ello no dudes que lo haré.

Con esa infantil y original advertencia Aioria desapareció dejando tras de si solo una estela de diminutas estrellas, justo en ese momento Kiki entró a la habitación, la sonrisa floreció en su rostro al verlo despierto y se encontró ofreciendo su mano hacia el pequeño quien casi derrama la comida en su prisa.

De todos era quizás este pequeño aferrado a su brazo al único que debía una disculpa y él único que podía reclamarle, porque era la vida de este niño la que dependía directamente de sus acciones, pero Kiki sólo hundía el rostro en su pecho. Si lloraba no podía saberlo, no sentía lagrimas mojar su ropa. No había sollozos, no había otro sonido que la respiración agitada y entonces, repentinamente, alzo la cabeza.

Brillantes ojos grises con lagrimas contenidas lo enfrentaron.-Quiero ser un caballero.-Declaró con tanta firmeza que fue como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el pecho.-Quiero ser capaz de hacer más que solo ayudar.

-Haces más que suficiente.-Regreso de inmediato colocando una mano en la cabeza.

-Pero el peso es demasiado para usted solo.-Fue la respuesta airada.-Si fuera más capaz podría haber ayudado un poco en la creación de las armaduras.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, algo que se volvía alarmantemente común en él, antes de sujetar el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos.-Kiki, debes desear esto porque crees en los ideales que profesa la Orden de Atenea, debes estar dispuesto a morir y matar, más aun debes de ser capaz de dejar atrás cualquier aspiración personal. Ser un caballero de Atenea puede ser una dicha enorme, pero es una responsabilidad que no estoy seguro estés listo para tomar.

La rebeldía brillo en esos ojos y por un momento estuvo seguro que le reclamaría los escasos siete años cuando él fue seleccionado como Caballero, pero nada llegó, Kiki asintió lentamente y de pronto comprendió el porque lucía derrotado. Era como verse a si mismo, aunque este niño no tenía miedo de expresarlo en el rostro su sentir.-¡No pienses que te menosprecio!.-Dijo firmemente. Kiki dio un respingo. Sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza.-Nunca pienses eso, pero no tienes que seguir mis pasos si no formar tu camino, te enseñare cuanto sé sobre tus dones psíquicos y arte de forjar, sobre ser un caballero me temo no podré hacer mucho.

-¿Maestro?.

-Yo tuve dos instructores Kiki, el primero murió cuando tenia siete años, casi tu edad y el segundo podrías decir que es el Anciano Maestro de Libra.-Dejo ir el rostro de Kiki.-Si él no considera que puedes ser un caballero, aun eres un orgulloso miembro de nuestra raza, eres mi hijo, el futuro Forjador de Estrellas y ese titulo Kiki no tiene nada que ver con ser un Caballero del Santuario.

Solo tuvo una semana para entrenar a Kiki. Con orgullo descubrió que todas las fallas anteriores de su alumno habían sido superadas. El dominio sobre su poder había mejorado considerablemente y su telé transportación era más precisa, sus seis sentidos estaban más afinados que antes. En pocas semanas había avanzado meses de entrenamiento.

El poder estaba allí, en bruto, durmiendo, y ninguna estrella se había revelado aun como su guardián, pero había una energía que era una promesa de ser imponente.

El octavo día de entrenamiento una pesadilla lo despertó. No quedo en su memoria fragmento alguno de las imágenes, solo la sensación que le oprimía el pecho y supo que era el preámbulo de otra dura batalla. Cielos grises anunciaron malas noticias. Una tormenta que se desato sobre Jamir lo confirmo. Fuertes vientos y lluvia constante.

Había algo contra natura en esa tempestad, un cosmo inmenso la manipulaba. Era poderoso como el de la misma Atenea, y aunque estuvo seguro que Kiki no lo sintió con seguridad el humor de su alumno cambió radicalmente volviéndose extrañamente serio, entregado a sus deberes.

Esa tarde del décimo día de lluvia una chispa familiar se hizo presente; atravesó el muro que era aquel cosmo inquietante, y fue seguido por otros tres destellos. Las armaduras bajo su custodia respondieron emitiendo un dulce canto que únicamente podía significar que su tiempo en Jamir había terminado; la sola idea provocaba una punzada en su pecho, pero las ordenes del Antiguo Maestro eran muy claras.

Regresaría a Grecia, al Santuario, y se quedaría allí hasta recibir órdenes nuevas.

-Kiki.-Llamó. En un segundo su aprendiz estuvo a su lado.-Quiero que lleves las armaduras con el Anciano Maestro Dohko, ¿podrías hacerlo?.-Sus dedos siguieron el contorno labrado en la tapa de la urna. Dragón emitió una sensación tibia en respuesta. Casi como un abrazo de despedida que acepto de buena manera.-Seguramente recibirá visitas muy pronto, jóvenes muy gratos para todos.-Termino al tiempo que se volvía hacía Kiki.

La confusión duro poco en ese rostro; una real -y últimamente escasa- sonrisa ilumino el día gris. Asintiendo rápidamente su alumno regresaba a ser el ejemplo de hiperactividad de siempre.

-Bien.-Dijo sonriendo.-Sé que conoces el camino a los Cinco Picos, pero ahora llevas algo de suma importancia contigo. Debes concentrarte más que antes.

Vio los ojos grises brillar en desafió y en un segundo la energía zumbaba en el taller. Las cuatro urnas se levantaron del suelo, flotando a escasos dedos del piso. Se sintió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que eran estables y que la fuerza que las mantenía en el aire no menguaba.

-Ahora enfócate en la presencia del Maestro. Reúnete conmigo en el Santuario cuando hayas terminado tu labor.-Asintiendo lentamente su alumno cerró los ojos. Un nuevo impulso recorrió la habitación. Reconoció aquella sensación de inmediato. Espacio y tiempo siendo distorsionado a voluntad. No supo exactamente que ocurrió, sólo fue una sucesión rápida de imágenes en el ojo de su mente. No tenían sentido, pero se encontró tratando de alcanzar al pequeño únicamente para que sus dedos atravesaran el aire.

Algo parecido al nombre de Kiki broto de su garganta.

Aquellas horribles visiones se detuvieron un momento después dejando tras ellas solo confusión, pero no fue hasta que su corazón dejo de latir desbocado que se atrevió a tratar de darles sentido. No encontró ninguno. Lugares donde no había estado, personas que jamás en su vida había visto. Un templo bajo el agua y sangre manchando todo.

La pesadilla. Una advertencia siniestra sobre Kiki, sobre aquello que venía contra ellos.

-No.-Murmuro viendo sus manos. Tratando de comprender como había podido ignorar algo tan importante como esto. Por un momento pensó en marchar y alcanzar a Kiki, pero pronto reconoció la mano del destino en esto, un hecho que no podía ser evitado, esta era una prueba, no para él sino para su alumno.

Sintiéndose de pronto sin fuerzas busco apoyarse en la mesa donde había trabajado por tantos años. Sus dedos se concentraron en los surcos que el cincel había hecho con el tiempo, en aquellos días que no dominaba la herramienta como debería. Nuevas marcas se sobreponían a veces a las suyas. Estaba seguro que habría muchas más en el futuro aunque él no estuviera allí para verlas.

Estaba seguro que Kiki regresaría algún día a este lugar.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación. El peso en su pecho solo aumento robándole por un momento la respiración. Tantos recuerdos, tanto pasado y futuro, todo en esa torre.

-Más de mil años.-Murmuro y a pesar de sonreír, los ojos ardían en lágrimas que no derramaría.-Por más de mil años has sido el hogar de mi clan. Espero que puedas proteger a mi familia por más tiempo.

No volvería a Jamir de eso estaba seguro.

Las estrellas se lo habían dicho tiempo atrás.

Su destino siempre fue morir lejos de su tierra.

Dejo su hogar en un parpadeo. Cruzo en silencio el espacio y el tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, no deseando ver el camino, pero conociéndolo de corazón, tratando de no llorar, aceptando con serenidad lo que enfrentaría.

En unos segundos estuvo frente al Templo de Aries.

… _**Al fin has vuelto al Santuario …**_

-Así es Anciano Maestro.-Respondió al murmullo en su cabeza.-¿Qué he de hacer ahora?.

… _**Mu, puedo sentir tu tristeza, y debes creerme que nunca he deseado causarte sufrimiento, tú entre todos mis alumnos eres a quien más he confiado el peso de los secretos, lo he hecho porque siempre he considerado que tu corazón, tu cosmo y tu mente son de los más fuertes …**_

-Agradezco sus palabras Maestro.-La lluvia contra su rostro se sentía más tibia aquí, pero esto solo confirmo lo que ya temía.-Maestro, ¿acaso Atenea a…?

… _**Sí Mu, lo que temes es verdad; hace un momento he sentido con mayor claridad el cosmo de Atenea y de Poseidón encontrarse ... **_

-Maestro, he enviado a Kiki con las nuevas armaduras de bronce y…

… _**Y has hecho todo bien Mu, no debes preocuparte, tu alumno llegó a mí minutos atrás, su preciosa carga ha llegado intacta y justo a tiempo para recibir a sus legítimos dueños … **_

Contuvo el suspiro. Un poco de aquel asfixiante peso desapareció.-Entonces realmente han despertado y caminan por esta tierra, es una alegría saberlo.-Cuando no hubo respuesta la aprehensión surgió.-¿Maestro Dohko?.

… _**Mu, ¿no te has dado cuenta? … **_

Un nuevo pulso en el cosmo de Atenea y se encontró buscando frenéticamente la presencia de los santos de bronce, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando nítidamente sintió a Kiki al lado de Dragón. Y como se acercaban más y más a donde estaba la diosa.

-¡Maestro!.-Exclamó, si sorprendido o asustado por la revelación no logró saberlo.

… _**Están dispuesto a todo Mu, debes sentir orgullo por el valor de tu joven protegido quien se aventuro sin pensamientos egoístas a esta difícil prueba; una vez más los Caballeros de Oro somos inútiles cuando estos jovencitos han aceptado el desafió de Poseidón …**_

-Es un niño.-Murmuro cerrando los ojos.

… _El último de los míos …_ Pensó con traicionero egoísmo.

… _**Quizás con el tiempo y con el destino de su parte sea algo más, ahora Mu necesito de ti al aliado, al compañero de armas, necesito de ti otro enorme favor …**_

Por un momento no supo que responder, fue quizás solo un palpitar de corazón antes de inclinar la cabeza en profundo respeto.-Espero tus ordenes Anciano Maestro.

… _**Una vez más serás mi voz, Mu, y una vez más habré de lastimar tu corazón …**_

-¿Maestro?.-Murmuro contrariado. Abriendo los ojos.-¿Qué…?

… _**Mu de Aries tus ordenes son reunir a todos los Caballeros Dorados, los de Plata y Bronce, a los Femeninos, aun a los Soldados y aspirantes en el Santuario, nadie puede salir y nadie puede entrar sin mi permiso, quien se rehusé a cumplir con esta orden será considerado un traidor a Atenea y su castigo será la muerte inmediata …**_

Debieron pasar varios segundos hasta que su voz volvió.-Haré lo que me ordenas Anciano Maestro, reuniré a todos los guerreros y les daré tu mensaje, seré tu voz y tu mano para cumplir el castigo…-Alzó el rostro levemente. Solo nubes negras sobre él.-Rezaré también para que la victoria no se aparte del lado de Atenea y todos nuestros jóvenes regresen con bien.

Reunirlos no fue tan difícil. Acostumbrados a acudir a su llamado se congregaron en la destruida ágora del Santuario, allí donde los caballeros recibían en siglos pasados el honor de ser embestidos con una armadura. Se encontró siendo el centró de atención de muchos pares de ojos, pero eso tampoco le provoco ansiedad alguna. El trago amargo fue darse realmente cuan reducidas estaban las fuerzas de Santuario y aunque el numero nunca había sido un factor importante al momento de probar la fuerza del corazón si ponía en evidencia lo mucho que esta lucha interna había costado, lo mucho que se habían dañado unos a otros.

Cuando repitió las palabras del Anciano Maestro, cuando explicó la situación en que los cuatro Caballeros de Bronce se habían lanzado para rescatar a Atenea, vio reacciones encontradas, esperanza, sorpresa, quizás ansiedad… en algunos casos la vergüenza duro un poco más y cuando finalmente les destrozo al prohibirles que salieran del refugio que ahora se volvía un calabozo. No les ofreció ninguna palabra de alivió porque él mismo no sentía más que desconcierto. Solo cuatro cabezas no se inclinaron aceptando sus órdenes y no fue necesario quedarse para esperar un debate allí.

-Mu, espera.-Fue una sorpresa que Aldebarán lo alcanzara primero, en cierta forma un alivio.

-¿Qué ocurre viejo amigo?, ¿tienes dudas?.-Dijo deteniéndose y volteando.

La expresión de Aldebarán no fue descifrable, al menos no de momento. No había sonrisa, ni el brillo en sus ojos, únicamente seriedad, esa que le mostraba cuando algo le molestaba o se sentía inquieto. Finalmente cuando el gigante hablo su voz llevaba la urgencia de quien conoce la verdad.-¿No puedes hacer algo?, quizás tratar de convencerlo de que deje ir a uno de nosotros.-Avanzó un paso hacia él.-Mu he peleado con uno de esos generales marinos, lo sabes, son fuertes, son un peligro, el Antiguo Maestro no pudo pensar en peor momento para esta medida.

Observo a su amigo, las señales de la pelea seguían allí, la forma en que distribuía su peso en una sola pierna, las marcas en su cuello. Suspirando cerró los ojos y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.-Veo que te has recuperado casi por completo, es bueno saberlo.

-¡Mu!.-Indignación que fue como una punzada en el pecho.-¡Es un error!

-¡La voluntad del Anciano Maestro es la voluntad de Atenea misma, ella confía en él al grado de encomendarle el manejo de sus caballeros!.-Contradigo de inmediato. Sus manos se habían trasformado en puños, su sonrisa se había borrado y de nuevo se sentía atrapado como cuando sucedió con Shura años atrás. Paso un momento, respiro profundo y continuo.-No creas que no deseo aparecer allí, detener este sacrificio y salvarlos.-Continuó con más calma.-No entiendo por completo las razones del Maestro, pero dime, ¿no fue orden de Atenea misma que no la siguieras?, ¿no ordeno que ningún Caballero de Oro la siguiera?.

-¿Pero como es que…?.

-Es algo que creo ella diría.-Respondió con suavidad.-Ten fe amigo, esto es un prueba para ellos y para nosotros, fe en lo único que nos mantendrá de momento en pie. Marcha al segundo templo, quédate allí, ruega conmigo por tener buenas noticias pronto.

Si acaso deseaba decir algo más el caballero guardo silencio, asintió una vez.-Ya que no puedo hacer más de momento, esperare como me lo pides.-Dijo al pasar a su lado. No hubo hostilidad y aun así se sintió agredido. Sin embargo su momento de soledad no duro suficiente.

-Puedes salir, estamos solos.-Ordenó volviendo hacía las ruinas más cercanas. Una figura conocida emergió de entre las columnas derrumbadas y no pudo más que sonreírle débilmente al Caballero Femenino.-¿Qué necesitas de mi, Portadora de la Serpiente?, espero que no me pidas que te deje marchar.

-Entonces es cierto, marchan a una muerte segura y nada se hará para evitarlo.-Reclamo. Una vez más lo escuchaba y estaba seguro que no sería la única voz que al hablar con él se tiñera con ese sentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente si tan solo pudiera explicarles a todos lo que esta prueba significaba.

-Shaina eres de los pocos caballeros femeninos que han recibido el honor de ser envestidos en la plata, más aun en la armadura del oculto Ofiucus, tú en tu condición de mujer deberías saber mejor que nadie las pruebas y retos que has de enfrentar para ser digno de un manto.

Hubo un momento de tensó silencio entre los dos hasta que Shaina volvió ha hablar.-¿Dices que esto es una prueba?, ¿Para quién?, ¿no se han probado ya a si mismos y a todos?.

-Menosprecias sus fuerzas entonces.-Regreso con firmeza.-Crees que sus cuerpos cansados son un impedimento para su corazón y su valor.

-¡Nunca!.-Fue la respuesta airada, y por un momento aquel cuerpo se tensó, como si estuviera dispuesta a atacar, sin embargo pareció no olvidar de con quien hablaba así que la siguiente vez que hablo su voz era mucho más sumisa.-Nunca podría pensar de esa forma, pero… ¿no hay forma de ayudarlos sin romper esta veda?.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta el cosmo del Antiguo Maestro se hizo presente.

… _**Mu, es necesario que envíes la Armadura de Libra a los jóvenes caballeros …**_

-¿Maestro?.-Murmuro.

… _**Ocuparan de ella para liberar a Atenea …**_

-Entiendo Maestro, cumpliré con esto de inmediato.-Respondió. Sólo tardo un momento en tomar la decisión. Podía enviar a la armadura a Kiki y explicarle o podía enviar a alguien que sirviera de apoyo.-¡Shaina!.-Llamó y la joven hasta ese momento en silencio y quieta casi dio un respingo.-En Anciano Maestro de Libra ocupa de alguien que lleve su armadura al frente de este conflicto.-La armadura de Libra apareció en un parpadeo frente a ella.-¿Estás dispuesta a afrontar esta prueba con tus compañeros de armas? ¿Quieres detener esta guerra y salvar a Atenea?.

Shaina asintió sin duda alguna. Acercándose tomo la urna y la colgó en su espalda.-Lo haré, ayudare como pueda hacerlo.

-¡Ve entonces, te enviare hasta donde el cosmo de Poseidón me lo permita!.

El caballero de plata desapareció frente a sus ojos en una lluvia de diminutas estrellas que dejo la estela de su partida.

Lluvia y silencio.-Lo siento Anciano Maestro, he alterado un poco su orden.

Su única respuesta fue una imagen en el ojo de su mente. El maestro Dohko sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, azotado por la lluvia, pero sonriendo débilmente.

A continuación únicamente le quedo esperar, por primera vez en muchos años se permitió meditar sentado en las escaleras de Aries, sintiendo al todo y la nada del mundo alrededor de él. Esperando con impaciencia. Vigilando en silencio el proceder de Kiki en la batalla.

Casi tres horas es lo que tardo en presentarse Aioria en su templo. Desesperado, impaciente, angustiado Aioria, palabras airadas al viento, reclamos que solo aumentaron cuando Aldebarán, Milo y Shaka hicieron acto de presencia, demasiada tención fue rota en un momento por la partida de Sagitario. Aioros de nuevo salía al rescate, se remontaba al vuelo para salvar no sólo Atenea misma sino a sus pequeños hermanos. Momentos después Acuario cruzo el cielo dejando tras de si una estela de luz.

-Milagro tras milagro, estos chicos son capaces de crearlos con una constancia abrumadora.-Volvió su vista a sus compañeros.-Caballeros de la Esperanza son llamados justamente, porque es lo último que pueden arrebatarles, es lo que a veces nos salva en el campo de batalla, le agregare la Fe, sí creen en ellos y creen en Atenea soportaran aquí conmigo.-Sus ojos se cerraron.-Si no pueden confiar, entonces pelearan contra mi para salir del Santuario; no saldrán o caeré yo, de cualquier forma esta noche nos pondremos a prueba.

-¿Qué pasara si la Fe no es suficiente?.-Aioria preguntó.

-Seré el primero en lanzarse a la muerte a manos de Poseidón y recibiré con humildad mi castigo por mi ingenuidad.-Respondió viendo a su amigos de la infancia.-En la siguiente vida podrás disponer de mi como mejor te plazca si mi Fe no es capaz de mover montañas, partir el mar y cambiar las estrellas en el cielo.

-¡Mu!.-Reclamo de inmediato Aldebarán.

-¡Suficiente!.-Intervino al mismo momento Shaka. Tal intensidad en la voz los hizo voltear a todos en dirección al rubio. Su expresión tensa fue suavizándose lentamente.-Suficiente.-Repitió con mayor calma.-¿No fueron el Antiguo Maestro y Mu quienes arriesgándose apoyaron a la verdadera Atenea y nos mostraron la verdad de nuestros errores?, y aun antes de nuestra separación, ¿no era Mu quien siempre mostró una cualidad especial del sexto sentido?, jamás se ha equivocado desde que lo conozco.

La sorpresa por las palabras de Virgo se volvió pronto confusión y algo más que se despertó dentro, algo que lo hizo sentir incomodo.

-Confianza dices, Shaka.-Milo interrumpió el confuso silencio en que habían caído.-He de admitir que no soy quien para poner en juicio el instinto de Mu, pero pasar una hora más sin la certeza de lo que ocurre es algo que difícilmente puedo hacer.-Ojos turquesa lo buscaron y al encontrarlo le ofreció una débil sonrisa.-Sin embargo puedo aceptar esta prueba, Aioros y Camus han partido en su auxilio, dos caballeros de oro, tal como te lo pedí. ¿Qué más puedo demandar?.

-Entonces solo queda esperar.-Aioria agrego con un suspiro. Al igual que Milo, el caballero de Leo busco su rostro y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Una silenciosa disculpa que acepto.

… _No hay nada que decir, Aioria, te lo aseguro, ¿Cómo podría tomar a mal tu preocupación? …_

El león escucho su mensaje y asintiendo no dijo más. Su atención se fijo entonces en Aldebarán quien parecía más ocupado con observar a un horizonte oscuro apenas separado de la tierra por las luces de las casas. Se negó sin embargo, a girar en dirección de Shaka, prefirió cerrar los ojos y alzar el rostro.

Lluvia tibia y restos del cosmo de Atenea entremezclados golpeaban su piel, resbalándose entre su armadura, alcanzando a impregnar las ropas entre el manto y el cuerpo. Dejaban un rastro tibio que perdía su calor después de un momento. No pudo evitar abstraerse del mundo que lo rodeaba, inconcientemente comenzó a tratar de alcanzar la mente de Kiki con la propia, pero cuando solo recibió destellos con imágenes y oraciones rotas, cuando en vez de efusividad recibió una descarga de dolor que no era suyo no pudo evitar emitir un quejido que resonó en sus oídos más como un grito.

La conexión se había roto con brusquedad dejándolo en la oscuridad, solo los resquicios del olor a sangre, agua de mar y el fantasma de dolor atravesando todo su cuerpo.

… _¿Kiki? …_

Llamó entre las sombras, solo le respondió el silencio.

… _Kiki, responde, ¿Dónde estas? …_

Frió. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse sin control. Delgados cristales de hielo enterrándose en la piel.

… _¡Kiki! …_

Este frió no era normal, este…

-Mu.-Manos como dos pedazos de hierro ardientes se cerraron sobre sus mejillas. El contacto fue tan repentino y opuesto al frió en su carne que lo hizo emitir un quejido estrangulado por el cual dejo escapar todo el precioso aire.

-¡Mu!.-Esta vez reconoció la voz así como la urgencia que llevaba en ella. Sin embargo seguía en el abismo, arrastrado por el vórtice de sombras y frió. Kiki no estaba allí, sólo vació respondía por él. Su pánico aumento, sus pulmones no funcionaban, su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas tratando de huir abriendo camino entre su pecho.

-¡Mu!.-Aquellas manos lo agitaron con fuerza. Tal vez fue el movimiento brusco, pero en ese instante la oscuridad a su alrededor se desvaneció, todos sus sentidos lo bombardearon con información volviendo las sombras en un blanco incandescente en que pudo volver a respira. Lentamente el mundo volvió a formarse ante sus ojos, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el mármol en un suave murmullo, el aroma a tierra mojada y otros perfumes flotaban alrededor de él, flores, maderas, alguien lo sostenía en brazos, al menos la parte superior de su cuerpo; aquel blanco cegador por fin fue despedazándose en colores y formas que al fin tomaron sentido cuando pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Aioria y Aldebarán, sus labios se movían sin crear sonido, Milo se encontraba al fondo de la escena mostraba la misma ansiedad que los otros dos.

-Mu, ¿puedes escucharme?.-Hubo movimiento a su costado, un pecho que subía y bajaba levemente contra su hombro, una mano sobre su mejilla y un brazo que lo levantaba del suelo. Hebras de cabello dorado en el rabillo de su ojo terminaron por confirmar lo que su cerebro aun ligeramente confundido no parecía captar.

Volvió el rostro alzándolo ligeramente. Shaka. Sus facciones lucían ligeramente tensas. Preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurrió Mu?.-La voz de Aldebarán logro alcanzarlo al fin, volviendo su atención hacía su amigo trato de pensar en algo que decir, pero nada llegó, nada que no fuera la verdad.

-Kiki.-El nombre fue un murmullo que escapo de sus labios.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.-Aioria intervino. Aquella mano capaz de romper huesos sin problemas se cerro con gentileza sobre su hombro.-Mu, ¿Qué sucedió con Kiki?

-Esta sufriendo un dolor muy intenso… el lazo…

-Intento forzar su mente en la del niño.-Intervino Shaka. La mano sobre su mejilla se resbalo hasta el pecho, justo sobre el corazón y esta vez el ceño del caballero de Virgo se frunció.-Usar sus ojos y oídos para conocer la situación. Un lazo entre alumno y maestro muy poderoso que no daña a ninguno de los dos normalmente, pero Kiki sin duda ha sido herido y esta inconciente en alguna parte del reino de Poseidón.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo al tiempo que intentaba separarse del otro caballero empujándolo del pecho con suavidad, tratando de ganar espacio y romper tan incomoda situación para él.-Kiki esta bien, si aun soy capaz de sentir su dolor a través del lazo significa que vive y con eso tengo suficiente.

No consiguió sin embargo su objetivo, las manos de Shaka presionaron con más fuerza o sujetaron su costado firmemente. Cuando volteo en dirección al rubio en una silenciosa pregunta que fue respondida en cambió por Aldebarán.

-Aun estás pálido Mu, debes descansar un poco más, por más de media hora estuviste inconciente.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Shaka murmuro antes de erguirse y ponerlo de pie con facilidad. Esta vez fue Aioria quien sujeto sus hombros cuando el rubio lo dejo ir apartándose por fin.

-Estoy bien.-Repitió con mayor claridad, pero el griego solo sonrió.-Aioria no necesito…

No pudo terminar, no cuando el poder de Atenea se apago por completo, por un momento fue como realmente recibir un golpe justo en el corazón y entonces tan claro como el sol emergía entre las nubes de tormenta cuando estas eran destrozadas por el viento así volvió la presencia de la diosa, la sintió entre la lluvia, la tierra misma y el aire. Todo a su alrededor vibró con esa fuerza incomparable; supo que en el rostro de todos una sonrisa floreció.

Resultaba increíble que un momento, de un solo pincelazo, aquella guerra terminara; era horrible también el pensar lo cerca que habían estado de perderlo todo.

¿Qué si estuvo feliz de ver como regresaban todos vivos?, claro que lo estuvo, ¿Qué padre, hermano, amigo y guardián no siente dicha cuando ve regresar aquellos que aunque fuera por un momento pensó jamás volvería ver?, pero dos emociones totalmente contrarias chocaron dentro de él al momento que le entregaron un inconciente Kiki en brazos.

Júbilo y Aflicción.

Ambas danzaron en el rostro en el momento que vio las heridas del pequeño, que tan profundos eran los cortes, que tanto se extendían en su carne las magulladuras, cuanta era la crueldad que un guerrero podía tener con un niño. Estos golpes que hubiesen llevado a la muerte a cualquier infante normal de ocho años habían causado en Kiki solo un agotamiento que se remediaba con días de descanso, con cuidado y vendas; verlo respirar era suficiente para haber derramado lagrimas de felicidad mientras atendía las heridas que sanarían sin duda, pero que amargo fue el sabor en su boca cuando al mismo tiempo noto que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar su aprendiz

Una vida tan preciosa, una existencia que apenas comenzaba, no tenía porque arriesgarse se esa forma.

¿No se supone que él, Caballero de Atenea, estaba para evitar estos sacrificios?.

¿No se suponía que él, Mu de Aries, debía velar por el bien de este niño?.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del vendaje que terminaba de remover. Los cortes creados por la armadura marina en el brazo de Kiki no eran muy profundos, pero dejarían cicatrices en los próximos años. Pálidos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez ocurrió.

-Mu.-No fue su intención brincar de su asiento cuando aquella mano y voz lo alcanzaron, pero aun así lo hizo, en menos de un segundo estaba de pie enfrentando al intruso; debió estaba tan concentrado en terminar con el vendaje que al parecer no sintió a Aldebarán entrar a su casa ni mucho menos llamarlo hasta el grado de requerir estrujar su hombro levemente.

-Aldebarán.-Murmuro relajándose de inmediato. Notando no solo la armadura puesta si no también la expresión de desconcierto, quizás algo de preocupación en su amigo.-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Mu, Atenea ha llamado a todos los Caballeros de Oro momentos atrás, ¿no la has oído acaso?.-Aquel ceño se frunció.-Eres el único que falta.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran agrandando con aquellas palabras. Contrariado se encontró viendo el piso, avergonzado también ante su falta de atención.-Yo..-Intento explicarse, más no le dieron tiempo, aquellas poderosas manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros en un gesto de apoyo sin duda.

-No hay tiempo que perder, colócate la armadura y vamos de una vez.-Aunque no dijo nada, su rostro se volvió hacía Kiki quien seguía dormido. En los últimos días había pasado la mayor parte en un estado semiinconsciente, comía un poco, hablaba y entonces dormía, aun así no se había atrevido a dejarlo solo.-Eh traído a quien cuide de él, igual no creo que nos tardemos mucho.

Solo cuando Aldebarán lo dijo la figura del Caballero Águila fue notada en el marco de su puerta, silenciosa y paciente la guerrera esperaba a que se decidiera a cumplir con su deber, sintiéndose un poco conciente de aquello que podría pensar todos sobre él fue en busca de su armadura sin decir más, en unos segundos estaba listo, al siguiente de nuevo frente a la joven daba cortas instrucciones a seguir si Kiki despertaba.

Asintiendo a todo, la joven le aseguro que cuidaría bien del niño, tomo pronto su lugar al lado de la cama, agradeciéndole finalmente salió de allí a paso veloz con Aldebarán. Conforme subía las escaleras que los llevaban a través de los doce templos, no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que había podido ignorar un llamado de Atenea, ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar su descuido?.

-Creo que has estado muy tenso últimamente.-Las palabras lo detuvieron un momento. Viendo sobre su hombro a Aldebarán trato de comprender lo que acababa de decirle. No entendiendo de todo asintió lentamente antes de continuar su paso rápido.

-Creo que todos hemos sufrido la misma tensión.-Dijo minutos después al cruzar Sagitario.-Han sido tiempos difíciles y no parecen tener cuando terminar.

-Y sin embargo me parece que hemos estado dependiendo mucho de ti.-Vino la contestación inmediata y aunque pareció que se detendría continuo avanzando sin siquiera voltear a ver a Tauro.-Pido disculpas si en algún momento te agobiamos.

-Tonterías.-Respondió de inmediato, apresurando el paso de nuevo.-Si puedo ayudar lo haré, no hay nada especial en eso.

Escucho atrás de él como Aldebarán aguantaba la risa y por primera vez en meses sentía sus mejillas arder, y ese calor llegaba hasta la parte trasera de sus orejas. No estaba acostumbrado después de todo a los reconocimientos en labores que él consideraba normales; todo el tiempo había escuchado de sus dotes de creación, de lo maravillosas que eran sus obras que aparentaban vida propia, elogiaban su poder mental y en algunos casos había escuchado murmullos de admiración sobre sus _exóticas facciones_, según las propias palabras de extraños, eso jamás le causo incomodidad quizás porque lo escucho desde que era pequeño, sin embargo que reconocieran acciones tan insignificantes era extraño para él.

Lucho un par de templos más con el sonrojo, así que cuando dejaron atrás Piscis su calma habitual había regresado, pero alcanzado el Templo de Atenea una punzada de nerviosismo lo ataco de pronto. En verdad era el último en llegar, Aioria y Milo que en ese momento discutían en voz baja la causa para ser llamados detuvieron su platica para sonreír -en el caso de Leo asintió también como gesto de saludo-, devolviendo el expresión con los propios le fue inevitable buscar a Shaka, lo encontró a la derecha esperando en silencio al lado de una columna.

Lo observo por un momento, pero Shaka no pareció dispuesto hablar, y cuando no hubo reconocimiento en su cosmo, ni voz en su mente, aparto la mirada clavándola al frente. Decepción. La sintió claramente, ese sabor agrió de la niñez; confundido sobre su reacción hacia la actitud del otro caballero observo de reojo a Virgo, pero apenas habían pasado un par de segundo cuando la presencia de Atenea se anuncio evitando que continuara con su silencioso estudio.

El solo cosmo de Atenea lo hizo arrodillarse al tiempo que bajaba el rostro, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo tan solo un parpadeo después. Esperaron solo unos segundos y los ligeros pasos de la diosa llenaron el silencio hasta que se detuvieron totalmente.

-Caballeros de Oro, levanten la cabeza.-La orden vino en una suave voz, y la obedeció de inmediato. Frente a ellos, al lado del trono vació la joven Saori Kido los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Vestida en una sencilla prenda blanca tan diferente a las ropas elegantes con que había llegado la primera vez al Santuario, la encontró mucho más hermosa envuelta en ese tela rasa que en la fina seda de aquel encuentro, quizás porque ahora su expresión era otra, la serenidad del aura, la dignidad en el porte que anunciaba al mundo que no era una joven más con dinero, algo había cambiado para bien en ella; cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo darse cuenta que tras esos ojos azules una conciencia divina había comenzado a emerger y aquella jovencita estaba llegando al final de la transformación.-De pie Caballeros no necesitan arrodillarse, de pie.

Si los demás cumplieron con prontitud la orden, él tardo un poco más, trataba de comprender que era lo que cambio, pero los ojos de Atenea se resguardaron tras los parpados blancos de la Princesa Saori. El encanto fue roto y sin pensarlo más se coloco de pie.-Mis guerreros he de pedir disculpas primero por la angustia que les he causado días atrás.-Aquellas orbes volvieron a aparecer, pero no eran el acostumbrado azul, vio en ellos danzar un destello de plata más no estuvo seguro que alguien más noto.-Deseo que sepan que durante mi encierro en el Pilar del Mar pude sentirlos a todos, escuchaba sus cosmos como dulces melodías que intentaban reconfortarme en una prueba tan difícil, siempre presentes me infundieron fuerza, me recordaron el valor de mi sacrificio, algunos rezaban conmigo.-Atenea lo vio por un segundo.-Otros deseaban venir a mi auxilio, agradezco ambos sentimientos desde lo profundo de mi corazón y desearía decirles que no volveré a causarles pena ni hacerlos sangrar.-La voz solemne se fue tornando calida, algo en su pecho respondió con añoranza, cierta tristeza, como si supiera que lo que estaba por decir fuera a lastimarlos un poco más, y sinceramente no estaba seguro desear escucharlo.-Pero Poseidón me ha dicho una terrible verdad antes de ser encerrado nuevamente en la urna, que he puesto al Cielo en mi contra y en contra de todo lo que atesoro y amo, ahora en el Panteón entero no soy más que una molestia para mi padre.

El jadeo de sorpresa no fue ocultado y más de uno lo compartió con él, pero no dijeron nada, pues nada podían opinar; sus palabras no cambiarían en absoluto esta verdad, guardo silencio, apretó los puños y soporto el nuevo peso sobre sus hombros sin que un solo pensamiento traicionero cruzara su cabeza.-Desterrada del Olimpo no tengo paraíso o recompensa que ofrecer y quienes me sigan, me seguirán en ese destino, atrapados conmigo en el ciclo de la reencarnación o sufrirán el castigo que otros dioses me impongan.-Atenea se detuvo un momento dando tiempo a que sus palabras tensaran el aire y sus cuerpos, por su parte solo logro sentir como sus facciones se endurecían, su vista caía al suelo.-Lo único que tengo para darles es esta oportunidad. Los libero de los juramentos iniciales que hicieron, de todos y cada uno de ellos, les doy tiempo también para que decidan que desean hacer.

Solo una vez había sentido eso. Confusión, una punzada en el pecho de dolor y luego un terrible entumecimiento. Había pasado cuando sintió la vida de su Maestro Shion esfumarse, fue un estremecimiento en el cosmo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, violento, rasgo de un solo movimiento todo su mundo, pero ya no era un niño y ahora podía hacer algo.

Se encontró colocando una rodilla en el piso al tiempo que la palma de su mano descansaba sobre el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Sus labios se abrieron dejando fluir las palabras que nacían de su propia alma-Yo, Mu de Jamir, Caballero Dorado de Aries reafirmo mi juramento eterno a Atenea, mi Diosa y protectora.-En su voz no había duda conforme destruía el silencio de la cámara.-Bajo este nuevo compromiso entrego no solo mi obediencia, vida, cosmo y cuerpo, también te doy mi alma para que dispongas de ella como desees, ningún otro Dios en ninguna otra época tendrá algún derecho sobre mi.-Levantando lentamente el rostro dos ojos azul plateado se encontraron con los suyos, había una diminuta sonrisa en esos labios y el cosmo que emanaba era tibio; agradecimiento y orgullo, ambas cosas hacían brillar los ojos de Atenea.-Solo pido a cambio que se me permita estar a tu lado luchando para proteger esta Tierra y a todos los inocentes en ella.

Fue un solo un segundo de silencio entre sus palabras que quedaron flotando en el aire, y una sonrisa más amplía en rostro de la Princesa -Yo, Atenea Pártenos, acepto tu juramento Mu de Aries y de hoy en adelante estarás entre los primeros caballeros que llame a mi lado, a cambio prometo jamás traicionar tus esperanzas y proteger con mi existencia este mundo que tanto amas.

No estuvo seguro si sonrió del todo ni presto verdadera atención al juramento de Aioria quien le siguió inmediatamente. A pesar de no arrepentirse de nada, de comprender claramente el significado de cada palabra y lo que acaba de suceder, no pudo evitar preguntarse que destino le esperaba, que futuro estaba trazado para él. Las estrellas no hablaban más, o quizás ahora su final ya no podía ser cambiado.

-Mis caballeros, ustedes son siempre un ejemplo digno de la humanidad, todas las virtudes, todas las bondades.-Las palabras de la Diosa le hicieron alzar el rostro que no se dio cuenta cuando había bajado.-Sus almas y corazones son el espejo que me refleja todo lo que deseo cuidar, por eso les pediré que me ayuden a proteger a sus más jóvenes hermanos que han sangrado, llorado y han estado a las puertas de la muerte en más de una ocasión.-La expresión se hablando considerablemente.-Saben quienes son y estoy segura que entenderán mis razones para que prohibir la entrada de Pegaso Seiya, Andrómeda Shun, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragón Shiryu y Fénix Ikki, al Santuario; ninguno de estos Caballeros de Bronce son bienvenidos, ninguno de ellos cinco debe volver a ser envuelto en la guerra que se avecina.

-Será como lo ordenas.-Respondió de inmediato, uniéndose al resto.

-Atenea, ¿nuestro enemigo?.-Por primera vez escuchaba la voz de Shaka, había sonado demasiado cerca, a su derecha, por lo que volteo de inmediato hacia él. Lo encontró a tan solo un brazo de distancia. Parpadeo dos veces sorprendido.

-Temo que es aquel que más me desprecia pues considera mi amor hacia la humanidad como el más grave pecado contra los dioses.-La voz de Atenea exigió de nuevo su atención obligándolo a voltear.-Por siglos se ha mostrado agrió contra todo aquello que le fue negado al rodar los dados y ser le entregado el mundo subterráneo, el nombre de nuestro enemigo más temible no es otro que Hades, Rey de los Muertos.

A partir de ese momento Atenea les explico todo, desde la última vez que se enfrentaron en combate hasta los espectros del Rey Dios Hades, pero él solo escucho a medias, en parte porque conocía la historia muy bien, la había escuchado y leído un par de veces durante toda su vida, aunque escalofriante la encontraba alentadora al mismo tiempo; una victoria a un costo muy alto sobre el único Dios que era inmortal entre los inmortales, pero una victoria. No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron de pie escuchando aquella batalla épica narrada en la dulce voz de la Diosa, su mente volvía una y otra vez hacia Kiki, pasaban a veces por el extraño silencio de Shaka, quizás se detenían un momento en la guerra y futuro de los jóvenes caballeros de bronce, lo cierto es que cuando Atenea les permitió marchar la tarde había avanzado ya, la hora de la comida quedado un par de horas atrás.

-Mu, espera por favor, necesito que te quedes un poco más.-La petición lo detuvo en la puerta. Aldebarán le dio una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo al pasar a su lado y Aioria palmeo su hombro. Le sorprendió que Shaka se quedara también, pero no comento nada, se acerco en cambio al trono.

-Princesa Atenea, ¿Qué ocupas de mí?.-Pregunto suavemente.

En aquel momento creyó verla tensarse un poco en sus bellas facciones, aquellos ojos habían vuelto a ser azul profundo y algo más se ocultaba tras ellos.-¿Tu joven protegido, Kiki, como se encuentra?.-La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, como lo demostró su sorpresa, no supo que contestar por un segundo.

-Se recupera rápidamente, creo que en un par de días estará repuesto completamente.-Dijo por fin, viendo por un momento a Shaka y regresando hacia Atenea. Algo estaba fuera de lugar en esta plática.

-Mu, Kiki es como tu hijo, ¿cierto?.-Atenea continuo y esta vez la pregunta despertó silenciosas alarmas en el fondo de su cabeza.-También es el último de tu pueblo, tu alumno y sucesor en el arte de la forjar armaduras.

-Atenea, ¿Qué…?

-Lo que Atenea quiere decir es que debemos pensar en el futuro.-Interrumpió Shaka.

-Mu, no pude salvar a tu gente de su cruel destino por lo que ahora estoy en deuda contigo y con Kiki, no pude salvarte, pero aun puedo salvar el futuro si me lo permites.-Atenea, no, la Princesa Saori bajo del pedestal para colocarse frente a él. Con cada palabra sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más.-Creo que entenderás que Kiki no puede quedarse más tiempo del necesario en el Santuario, no es un aprendiz de caballero oficial, y no puede estar aquí cuando será este lugar el que ataquen los espectros.

-Mu.-Shaka hablo de nuevo, obligándolo a desviar su vista de ella y clavarla en él.-Kiki debe ser enviado lejos, junto con todos los aspirantes y aprendices, con suerte Hades no estará preocupado en buscar a unos niños cuando Atenea esta frente a sus ojos, no importando que tan tentador sea conseguir al último habitante del continente Mu.

Por supuesto tenían toda la razón, él mismo ya había temido tener que llegar a esas medidas, tan solo una noche atrás llegó a esa dolorosa decisión; sin embargo, espera poder retrasar la despedida que ahora tenía una fecha. El silencio le pareció que duraba siglos cuando fue tan solo un segundos, instantes en que Atenea no dejo de verlo un solo momento en señal de malestar, uno que no permitió aflorar de ninguna forma. Estaba seguro que su rostro volvía a ser impávido cuando por fin respondió con voz serena.-Jamir, no hay otro lugar más seguro que ese para él.-Sus ojos se quedaron fijos el algún punto sobre la cabeza de la diosa encarnada.-No creo que Hades este interesado en un niño, pero puedo aceptar que es un peligro que se quede aquí conmigo, si no lo ha notado, lo hará si continua aquí por más tiempo.-Bajando un poco la mirada ofreció una débil sonrisa.-Se hará como ordenas Atenea, comenzare los preparativos de inmediato.

-Mu.-Su nombre escapo de los labios de la joven como una disculpa sin comenzar o terminar. Realizo una reverencia corta antes de cruzar aquella puerta sin dar oportunidad a alargar la conversación. Sin embargo los dioses debían estar ya ejerciendo su venganza sobre él, porque apenas había alcanzado las escaleras cuando Shaka lo alcanzó, o al menos lo hizo el cosmo que lo dejo clavado en el piso hasta que el caballero le dio alcance.

-Shaka.-Advirtió cuando intento moverse sin forzar su cuerpo, pero siguió fijado al piso y el rubio pasó a su lado para detenerse a unos pasos frente suyo.

-No es algo fácil para Atenea pedirte esto, viendo el lazo tan fuerte que tienes con tu aprendiz..-No pudo evitar estrechar los ojos ante esas palabras. Un pequeño esfuerzo y logró liberarse de aquellas cadenas invisibles que lo mantenían quieto.

_Kiki._ Deseo corregir con un gruñido. _Su nombre es Kiki_. Porque Kiki era más que solo su aprendiz, alumno o de cualquier forma que desearan llamarle. El pequeño era su familia, su lazo con este mundo, alguien que lo necesitaba en muchos aspectos aun y a quien ahora debía traicionar mándalo lejos por tiempo indefinido. A quien quizás no podría ver de nuevo.

¿Qué derecho tenía Shaka de interponerse?, ¿Por qué apresurar la separación que sabía de antemano llegaría pronto?.

-He de agradecerte que pensaras en el bienestar de Kiki.-No pudo evitar el tono mordaz al hablar.-Pero no tenías que llevar el tema a Atenea directamente.

Parpados se abrieron revelando ojos azules como el cielo, dos piedras endurecidas con alguna emoción sin nombre al menos no una que pudiera reconocer.-Por el bien de ambos, para que pudieras luchar al máximo, Kiki tiene que marchar, ninguno de los dos estará a salvo si se queda.-Aquellos ojos también se estrecharon un poco.-Meses atrás, pude notar que no abandonabas a Atenea por algo más, inconcientemente seguías ocultando al niño con tu cosmo.

La acusación fue como cuchilla que se clavo en su pecho, pero mordió el labio interior conteniendo cualquier emoción excesiva, ya habían pasado por esto, conocía mejor que nadie lo directo que podía ser Shaka y tomando una profunda respiración templo su ánimo. Los ojos eran sinceros, si había aconsejado a Atenea que enviara lejos a Kiki cuanto antes lo había hecho porque lo pensaba correcto para todos, la lógica de Virgo era infalible.-¿No has pensado que ocupo este peso para continuar?.-Dijo por fin dejando escapar un suspiro.-No todos podemos dejar atrás los lazos y conseguir elevación espiritual, la mayoría ocupa ese corazón conflictivo para sacar lo mejor de si mismos.-Dando un paso más al frente la expresión de Shaka cambió.

Curiosidad. Abierta. Sin reservas. Por un momento le recordó a aquel Kiki de cinco años sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-La presencia de Kiki es sin duda una distracción y admito que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse.-Aceptó sonriendo débilmente, la misma sonrisa que le dio a Atenea momentos atrás.-Pero Shaka, al llevar este asunto con nuestra diosa estás pasando no solo sobre mi privacidad si no que también pasas sobre mi como caballero.

-¿Eres realmente capaz de dejarlo ir en una semana o dos?.-La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, pero Shaka no pareció dispuesto a darle tiempo a responder.-Una vez que sus heridas cierren, que te sientas mas tranquilo y vuelvas a la rutina de tenerlo cerca, ¿podrás realmente mandarlo lejos?.

Se encontró sin palabras y sin poder apartar los ojos de aquellos que ahora lo retaban.-Tu fuerza Mu, no radica sólo en tu psicoquinesia, también en tu equilibrio entre corazón y mente. No puedo evitar notar cada vez que luchas por mantener a ambos, veo que a veces pierdes, y has tenido suerte de que las cosas no se salgan de control, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si al revelarte tantas veces Saga en su locura te daña o intenta manipularte con su técnica?, ¿Qué harías si durante la una pelea con espectros Kiki decide intervenir?.

-¿Cómo te…?.-Quiso decir. Quiso defenderse, alegar que jamás permitiría que Kiki estuviera cerca, que a pesar del enorme poder de Saga el caballero de Géminis no podría dominarlo con facilidad en el campo de la mente, pero Shaka dio un paso al frente, interrumpiéndolo.

-Te diré lo que harías, te interpondrías seguramente entre el ataque, sí el niño saliera herido mortalmente desatarías tu furia sobre todo, porque el equilibrio es lo más sencillo de romper y aun más el de tu corazón.-Parpadeo una, dos veces, ante esas palabras, silencio, confusión y entonces sin poder evitarlo, la risa broto de su pecho escapando entre sus labios. Shaka lo observo confundido quizás, una perfecta ceja rubia arqueada en silenciosa pregunta.

Ironía.

En todo su esplendor.

Shaka estaba preocupado por él, al grado mismo de intentar protegerlo de un imposible.

Sin embargo cuando la tensión en aquel rostro fue aumentando se obligo a dejar de reír. Lo que menos desea era insultar al caballero.-Sí.-Admitió.-Es justamente lo que haría, sin dudarlo un segundo sin importarme lo que pase después saltaría frente a cualquier ataque, es parte de mi naturaleza, mi deseo de proteger todo lo que es valioso.-Dijo por fin sonriendo.-Esa clase de errores no son algo que se pueda evitar apartándome de las personas que quiero, porque igualmente seguiré preocupado por ellos aunque no pueda demostrarlo, igualmente podría descuidarme y morir, o podría ser, que sabiendo que están esperando por mi pueda superar la agonía.-Termino por desaparecer los escasos cuatro pasos que los separaban. La expresión volvió a cambiar, se resguardo tras la serenidad de siempre, pero los ojos traicionaban a Shaka. Aquellos espejos brillaban diferente a la indignación que de seguro debió sentir momentos atrás.-¿Recuerdas que años atrás me diste tu opinión sobre mi?.-Lentamente su mano busco el antebrazo de Virgo, dándole tiempo si así lo deseaba de apartarse, buscando con la mirada alguna señal de incomodidad.

No fue así. No encontró nada. Shaka no se movió, permitió que aquella mano se posara sobre él y simplemente continuo impávido, observándolo o al menos parecía hacerlo.-¿Lo recuerdas?.-Preguntó y esta vez hubo el rubio asintió.-Te dije que algún día te daría la mía, me ha llevado años, pero ahora puedo decirla.-Su sonrisa se amplió. No fue algo que pudo evitar, al parecer ahora tenía toda la atención del rubio.-Cuando convivimos de niños puedo asegurarte que llegue a pensar que no sentías, y cuando volvimos a encontrarnos agregue orgulloso a la corta lista, cruel también porque me forzaste abandonar Jamir, porque doblaste mi voluntad con una mezquina amenaza.

Dejo por un momento al silencio crecer entre los dos. Permitiendo que las palabras penetraran el duro cráneo del rubio. Alrededor de ellos el día comenzaba a envejecer.-Eres insensible a veces, metódico, perfeccionista, siempre tienes que tener la razón, eres difícil de comprender la mayoría del tiempo y a menudo me has desesperado.-Su mano se separo, con mayor confianza se cerro sobre el hombro de un asombrado Shaka.-Pero eres justo, y sabes reconocer tus errores, puedes ver también más allá de las apariencias para encontrar la verdad, eres paciente, eres dedicado, eres sobre todo leal a ti y a lo que crees, a tu modo te has preocupado por mi bienestar.

No hubo reacción alguna, solo aquellas facciones serias en que las que la sorpresa había desaparecido por fin.

Su sonrisa menguo un poco ante el silencio, pero no fue una extrañeza realmente, no cuando se hablaba de Shaka y lo reservado que era. Apartándose un paso del rubio volvió su vista hacía las escaleras.-Ahora debo volver a casa, hay mucho que poner en orden.-Dijo viendo una vez más al rubio antes. De nuevo aquel rostro no revelado nada y de nuevo un poco de decepción mordió dentro. Sin más tiempo que perder paso al lado del rubio, pero una mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo deteniéndolo por completo y obligándolo a voltear.

-¿Puedo agregar impaciente a mi opinión?.-Fue su turno de quedar sin habla.-Mu, ¿ahora podemos ser amigos?.

Parpadeo. Se encontró asintiendo levemente. Nadie podría culparlo de reaccionar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Shaka lo dejo ir y pasando a su lado se despidió de forma cortes, comprenderían también que se hubiese quedado un momento más solo frente al Templo de Atenea, después de todo era la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de Shaka. Aunque hubiera sido una mueca pequeña. Había sido la primera sonrisa real que le ofrecía en meses.

Dos días después de aquella confusa tarde, cómo pronostico, Kiki se había recuperado por completo, volvía a ser risas y juego; para ese momento los otros caballeros sabían del futuro de su protegido, le daban sonrisas llenas de lástima que el niño no entendía y que flaqueaban en parte su resolución por mandarlo lejos. Cuando el quinto día de recuperación llegó, también marcho el primer grupo de aspirantes a caballero, huérfanos que el Santuario había acogido, los enviaba lejos, los repartía por el mundo en orfanatos ligados con la esperanza de que en un futuro volvieran a este lugar. Muchos de ellos tenían la edad de Kiki, comprendían lo que ocurría, un buen grupo estaba marcado para ser caballeros de plata, pero sería el tiempo quien decidiera ahora y no ellos.

Esa misma noche Kiki abordo el tema durante la cena, pero no pudo decirle nada sobre lo que esperaban hiciera respecto a él. Le explicó en cambió lo que pasaba, el peligro que corrían, le hablo sobre el estado de salud de los cinco jóvenes de bronce y la decisión de Atenea por mantenerlos a salvo. A pesar de comprender ojos grises habían perdido su vivacidad al momento de anunciar que se marchaba a dormir.

-¿Deseas ir a visitarlos?.-Había preguntado deteniéndolo en la puerta.-Estoy seguro que los extrañas, tengo entendido que Seiya se encuentra en el Orfanato de la Fundación, Shun también esta en Japón y Shiryu no esta muy lejos en los cinco picos, Hyoga por otra parte, me temo tendrías que buscarlo.-Se detuvo un momento fingiendo recoger los platos de la mesa, pero no se sorprendió cuando cortos brazos rodearon su cintura, ni cuando el rostro de Kiki se pegó a su costado. Había crecido lo suficiente ya para alcanzarlo.

-Una vez que me marche no podré regresar, ¿cierto Maestro?.-Había solo seriedad en aquella voz que generalmente era toda felicidad. Dejando de la los cubiertos su brazo se movió estrechando un poco mas a Kiki contra él.-Como esos niños que partieron hoy.

-Quizás puedas volver.-Respondió por fin. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de la mesa.-Pero es posible que ya no este aquí. Una guerra requiere siempre sacrificios, exige que dejemos atrás lo que amamos para poder protegerlo.

-No tiene sentido.-Brazos se estrecharon y lo sintió mover la cabeza, negar sus palabras. Cerrando los ojos lucho por un momento contra el ardor en sus ojos, en la garganta. Finalmente termino por arrodillarse frente a Kiki y sin mayor preámbulo lo acepto contra su pecho. Una melena de cabellos rojos contra su mejilla, un pequeño cuerpo que temblaba contra el suyo, pero no había lagrimas.

-No he podido enseñarte todo, tantas cosas y poco tiempo.-Su voz apenas se alzó por sobre el murmullo.-Aun así tienes más conocimientos de los que yo tenía a tu edad.-Aquel aroma tan característico de Kiki comenzó a envolverlo lentamente. Totalmente herbal, como una mañana fría de Jamir, alcanzaba a percibir el suave perfume de las prímulas que nacían en el valle cada primavera. Quizás se debía a que siempre recogían aquellas flores entrando el verano. Sus ojos ardieron aun más y estrecho a Kiki contra su pecho.-Estarás bien, de eso estoy seguro. En Jamir esta todo lo que aprendí, tanto mis escritos como los que estuvieron allí antes que yo.-Su voz se quebró mientras silenciosas lagrimas escapaban tibias resbalando por sus mejillas.-Serás mejor que yo Kiki, crearas cientos de armaduras, y no habrá guerra que entorpezca tu futuro, deberás reconstruir este mundo, pero será maravilloso.

… _**Me asegurare de que así sea …**_

-¡Estaré solo!.-Fue la reclamación airada. Manos que se aferraron a su ropa. Pronto cortos sollozos irrumpieron en la noche y sus delicados sentidos captaron algo más, el olor salado de sus propias lagrimas mezclarse con las de Kiki.

-Aun tienes amigos, Kiki, más de los que yo tenía cuando quede sin guía.-Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad posible.-Y aunque al principio duela, puedo asegurarte que no tendrás tiempo de sentarte todo el día a llorar por mi, entonces con el paso de los años..-Lo aparto lentamente obligándolo a levantar el rostro.-Entenderás estás palabras, y con algo de suerte mi partida no será más un recuerdo doloroso.-Paso los dedos sobre las mejillas húmedas tratando de limpiarlas. Enrojecidos ojos lo vieron un momento antes de endurecerse el redondo rostro y que su dueño se separara abruptamente como si el contacto lo quemase. Una punzada de dolor ante el rechazo se clavo en su corazón.-¿Kiki?.

Vio como furioso limpia sus mejillas y por segundos agónicos únicamente hubo silencio entre los dos.-Yo tampoco quiero lastimarlo maestro.-Dijo por fin. Ojos grises determinados lo vieron para su sorpresa.-No quiero que se distraiga pensando en mi bienestar cuando lucha por que todos estemos a salvo.-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kiki al mismo tiempo que sus manos se cerraban sobre sus mejillas.-Tampoco quiero que llore más por mi, porque nunca se ha equivocado y si dice que estaré bien así será.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, con la frente pegada a la suya, de alguna forma, entre la educación que le brindo, los consejos del Anciano Maestro y los propios meritos del pequeño, Kiki se había convertido en una persona por la cual solo podía sentir un infinito orgullo.-Ven conmigo.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-Es una noche sin nubes en el cielo. Quiero ver las estrellas.

Aquella expresión se ilumino de pronto, le respondió con su propia sonrisa. Sincera. Sin peso sobre sus hombros o dentro de su pecho que disminuyera su felicidad. Esa noche bajo un techo repleto de estrellas Kiki bailo y él por su parte entono la antigua melodía que no era otro que un canto de felicidad. Arriba de ellos las constelaciones parecieron brillar más en aquel oscuro mar que era el universo. Fue como estar de nuevo en Jamir en los años en que todo era más sencillo.

… _**No olvides jamás está sensación Kiki, esta euforia … **_

Esa noche logró sentir también que algunos caballeros los acompañaban, sus presencias eran lejanas, como si fueran ellos dos quienes estuvieran en cielo y sus visitantes muy lejos en la tierra. Logró sentir a Aldebarán en su habitual gentilidad, más lejos la curiosidad de Aioria se había encendido y a su lado Marín era una silenciosa espectadora. Milo en total solemnidad observaba desde el cementerio, Atenea desde su templo se maravillo de las estrellas y su brillo, pero fue Shaka quien de todos alcanzó su conciencia con un roce tibio del cosmo.

Estuvieron despiertos hasta que el sol salio y los astros se ocultaron tras el manto azul maravillándose del espectáculo del amanecer. Por los siguientes ocho días Kiki no se separo de él, en cambio procuro resolver todas sus dudas.-Iré primero a visitar a Shiryu.-Había dicho con naturalidad durante el desayuno el noveno día.-Después creo que Seiya y Shun podrían necesitar de mi, creo que están completamente recuperados ya... No creo que Hyoga sea la mejor opción de momento.

-¿Mucho frío?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa a lo el niño asintió energéticamente.-Igualmente no creo que lo mejor sea molestarlo, su ojo aun no sana según lo confirmado por Atenea y un viaje tan largo te haría notar de inmediato, lo que queremos es discreción, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Me portare bien.-Fue la respuesta inmediata, por un momento le pareció que iba a decirle algo más, pero sacudiendo la cabeza Kiki bajo la vista.

Su buen humor empequeñeció un poco. Era hora entonces.-Kiki.-Llamó poniéndose de pie, la expectativa se hizo presente de inmediato en el niño.- Hace días las estrellas me han estado murmurando sobre ti.-Su mano se coloco con cuidado en la cabeza y revolvió los cabellos rojos.-Dicen cosas maravillosas, me hablan de un grandioso futuro y han elegido un nombre para ti.

-¿Un nombre?.

-Un nombre sí.-Doblándose murmuro aquella palabra que desde hacía días las estrellas cantaban en las noches. Cuando se aparto los ojos de Kiki estaban abiertos en incredulidad.-No veas así, es lo que me han dicho, es como te llaman, aunque para mi siempre serás Kiki. Ahora prométeme que nunca olvidaras lo que te he enseñado y que intentaras ser feliz.

-Lo prometo.-Fue la respuesta inmediata. Sólo un momento de total y completa sorpresa lo que embargo a Kiki antes de que una sonrisa algo forzada aflorara en sus labios.-Maestro, ¿puedo quedarme con Shiryu un par de días?.

Su mano cayó sin fuerzas, y aunque sonrió estaba seguro que no lució sincero en su gesto.-Claro que si Kiki, puedes ir.-Otro silencio, otra mirada significativa. Aquel sol entrando por la ventana entre abierta anunciaba un día soleado y templado, la clase de clima en que ambos se sentaban afuera para bañarse en calor agradable, momentos en que el trabajaba con sus herramientas mientras Kiki jugaba a su alrededor. -Procura ser cuidadoso.-Agregó.

-Nos veremos Maestro.-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué sintió en ese instante?. Nada. Un entumecimiento que alcanzó a su propia alma, pero aquel sentimiento fue pasajero, fue reemplazado con una agonía que le cerró la garganta. Entendió de pronto que más que recuerdos dolorosos lo que hacía sus ojos arder, lo que lo derrumbo de rodillas mientras luchaba para no llorar era el hecho de que sabía no volverían a pasar momentos juntos, no más memorias, no más presente, no más futuro. Kiki crecería sin él y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Maestro Shion llegó a sentir este mismo peso en su pecho, esta agonía.

Agotado emocionalmente apenas logro ponerse de pie solo para desplomarse en la silla. No se dio cuenta cuando, demasiado absorto en pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero aquella presencia tan conocida entró en la casa, manos tibias se cerraron sobre sus hombros y en silencio le ofreció todo el apoyo que podía darle. Aunque no desapareció del todo aquel sentimiento asfixiante su mano se movió sobre aquella. Cuanto tiempo se quedaron así no supo decirlo, quizás fueron solo segundos u horas completas, lo cierto es que cuando el hechizo se rompió Shaka no se retiro, sin cruzar palabras pasaron el día en completa tranquilidad. No había nada que decir después de todo. Él no podía aligerar con mentiras la culpabilidad del rubio y su compañero no poseía el tacto suficiente para tratar el tema sin lastimarlo más.

Los días siguientes resultaron confusos, como quien camina entre la vigilia y el sopor no sabe lo que realmente ocurre a su alrededor. Nunca antes pensó que sería Shaka quien aparecería diariamente en su hogar, quien en silencio le haría compañía mientras se dedicaba a escribir pliegos de anotaciones que complementarían la educación de Kiki, por momentos lo absorbían la pluma y el papel tan profundamente que al alzar la vista de nuevo no había nadie allí, ni siquiera el aroma agridulce de incienso que siempre acompañaba a Virgo. Algo desorientado volteaba en dirección al cielo únicamente para darse cuenta que habían pasado un par de horas -quizás un poco más-, con renuencia dejaba de lado su labor para estirar las piernas; de ser necesario preparaba algo de comer. Su silencioso visitante regresaba en algún momento durante la tarde y volvían a repetir el ciclo.

Fue quizás la madrugada del sexto día de esta situación que un impulso lo había despertado después de escasas horas de sueño. Una ansiedad desconocida para él hasta ese momento por terminar aquel último pasaje se apodero de sus manos, pero tan repentinamente como llegó se esfumo al llegar al punto final del párrafo. Después de momentos de dudas se dio cuenta que no había más por escribir, no llegó algo nuevo a su mente, la pluma siguió quieta al lado de la última hoja.-Supongo que sólo queda despedirme.-Murmuro apartando los ojos a la ventana. El antes oscuro cielo era ahora de un azul profundo anunciando la aun lejana, pero segura, llegada del sol. El aceite en su lámpara estaba casi agotado, como también lo estaba él.

Era la clase de cansancio que viene después de una ardua batalla emocional. Ese sentimiento de no tener peso. Deseaba dormir hasta el fin del tiempo, más allá de la extinción de cualquier estrella, despertar siendo algo totalmente diferente. Sonrió y no sintió un esfuerzo al hacerlo. Se burlo y recrimino así mismo en silencio. ¿A quien trataba de engañar?. Nunca podría darle la espalda a las personas que lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo llegaría a la otra vida? ¿Cómo podría intentar si quiera hablar con sus hermanos de armas, sus padres y su maestro si se rendía ahora?.

Tomo la pluma de nuevo y lentamente aquello que quedaba por decirle a Kiki fue escrito.

Cuando el sol emergió apartando el frío de la noche la puerta de su casa se abrió casi en silencio. Supo quien era. Su compañero por los últimos días a quien recibió con una sonrisa. El ceño del rubio se frunció ligeramente al no escuchar el sonido del papel siendo manipulado quizás, paso apenas un segundo para que aquellos parpados blancos se abrieran, ojos azules que se agrandaron un poco al notar que no escribía más; viendo un segundo a las notas sobre la mesa y luego hacia él, Shaka se animó ha hablar.-Has terminado.-No fue una pregunta.

-Así es.-Devolvió con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie. El cambio en su casa se sentía de inmediato con esta otra respiración acompasándose a la propia, era como si el velo que mantenía en un estado de sueño fuera retirado, era sin duda esta aura que expulsaba Shaka, esta sensación familiar que alguna vez fue una molestia.

Sin miedo o duda alguna, bajo la mirada de ojos azules que en silencio preguntaban que hacia, alzo sus manos para colocarlas una a cada lado del rostro perfecto, acunando las mejillas. ¿Cuándo había cambiado aquel sentimiento de desagrado? ¿Cuándo dejo de ver como un obstáculo la fría disposición del rubio y se volvió una tibia presencia?. Shaka no se separo cuando acerco el rostro y junto sus frentes.-Gracias.-Murmuro cerrando sus ojos. Silencio acompañado únicamente con sus respiraciones que ahora chocaban una con otra. Aquel aroma de incienso que seguía al rubio termino por llenar sus pulmones.-Gracias.-Repitió cuando manos como las propias se posaron en sus mejillas.

Esa mañana Shaka compartió con él no sólo té y hogazas de pan, también por primera vez en años hablaron sin aquel aire tensó que siempre entorpecía el flujo de palabras hasta convertir la más inocente oración en un insulto sofisticado o un reto abierto. Fue como si aquel muro transparente y grueso que los separo desde niños se hubiera derrumbado en alguna parte permitiendo ver realmente al otro ser que vivía detrás.

Shaka se convirtió entonces en una visita silenciosa que tres o cuatro veces en la semana entraba por su puerta cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, se sentaba generalmente en la silla al otro lado de la pequeña mesa y lentamente comenzaban una conversación o continuaban donde se habían quedado. Era rara la vez que coincidían por completo en algo, después de todo uno de ellos seguía siendo el hombre iluminado y el otro un ermitaño que difícilmente podía aceptar algunos puntos de la filosofía estricta del otro.

Quizás su diferencia se marcaba sobre todo en una sólo visión. Vida y Muerte. Poseían valores muy diferentes, casi totalmente opuestos; para Shaka no eran más paradas en la existencia del alma, morir no era otra cosa que el nuevo principio de un final, nacer no era otra cosa que el fin de un nuevo comienzo, mientras que vivir se limitaba a la búsqueda espiritual cuyo fin era alejarse de lo material buscando siempre los ideales mas elevados. Dejar la vida defendiendo esos paradigmas era la máxima expresión de liberación.

Para él la vida era preciosa desde el primer respiro hasta el aliento final, lo había aprendido mientras miraba las estaciones pasar, mientras observaba como plantas y animales se esforzaba por mantenerse en las siempre hostiles montañas del Tibet. Siendo parte de un grupo tan pequeño, de un pueblo que estaba por desaparecer en un par de generaciones, la vida para él lo era todo. Sobrevivir un deber arraigado fuertemente en su conciencia.

La muerte era ante sus ojos un final absoluto, porque si bien su alma volvería a tomar carne y sus recuerdos podían llegar a mantenerse no volvería a ser el mismo Mu, no volvería a nacer de los mismos padres ni en la misma nación ni aprendería de la misma forma; aunque su esencia sobrepasara las ataduras que imponía aquel final físico dejaría atrás aquel cuerpo que le brindo un universo de conocimientos y sensaciones. Mu de Jamir moriría finalmente para dejar solo a Mu de Aries. Sin embargo no era una persona materialista, no extrañaría ninguna posesión que quedara en este mundo, ni sentimientos lo ataban de más a las cosas, pero existir a tono con sus emociones, controlar sus impulsos, no lo alejaba en ningún momento del mundo y nunca trato de dar la impresión contraria.

-La vida de otros antes que la tuya.-Había dicho una tarde Shaka mientras sentados en las escaleras del Templo de Virgo miraban el día apagarse lentamente.

Había sonreído en ese momento.-Morir defendiendo lo que crees, los altos ideales.-Respondió asintiendo, después de un instante ladeo la cabeza y volteo su rostro hacia Shaka quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos observando el atardecer.-Sabes, si lo decimos de esa forma no suenan tan opuestos, ¿cierto?.

Pasaron quizás un par de segundos para que Shaka volteara en su dirección, su ceño fruncido en concentración. Finalmente una de esas escasas sonrisas emergió de los labios rectos iluminando el rostro del rubio.-No, de hecho suenan bastante cercanos, ¿verdad?.-Volviendo el rostro al cielo y aun sonriendo Shaka agrego después de un corto silencio.-¿Por qué no lo notamos antes?.

Fue su turno pensar en la situación antes de reír discretamente.-¿Demasiado tercos?.-Ofreció con jovialidad.

Shaka asintió.-Demasiado tercos en verdad.

Ambos rieron.

Quizás fue porque comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con el otro caballero, más del que pasaba normalmente con el resto; quizás era porque hasta hacia tan solo unas semanas el aire entre los dos era tensó, pero Aldebarán comenzó ha actuar extraño a falta de una mejor palabra para describir la sonrisa de su viejo amigo al verlo. La clase de expresión de alguien que sabe un secreto y que desea compartirlo, más se detiene siempre al final.

La misma sonrisa de Milo cuando cruzaban caminos en Géminis, generalmente porque uno baja al pueblo y el otro iba en camino a Leo, Virgo o con Atenea.

En una ocasión estuvo tentado a detener a Escorpión o exigirle una respuesta a Tauro, pero un presentimiento le dijo que no desea saber realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del octavo caballero dorado no sin tener futuras repercusiones en su mente así que sólo quedo una opción.

-¿Extraños?.-Pregunto Aioria mientras observaban a los más jóvenes guerreros practicar.-No sé a que te refieres con extraños, para mi actúan perfectamente normal.-Completó el más joven alzando sus hombros y viéndolo de reojo.

Bajando la mirada se sintió más confundido. Tal vez Aioria no había sido la mejor elección tomando en cuenta lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el menor. Sin embargo las siguientes palabras del griego le demostraron que una vez más estaba subestimando a su temperamental amigo.-Los que están actuando de forma peculiar son Shaka y tú, Mu.

Parpadeo dos veces antes de alzar el rostro sorprendido, por supuesto para ese momento el trigueño ya había regresado toda su atención a los entrenamientos, aun así no pudo evitar que vocalizar un débil.-¿Qué?.

-De hecho es más bien Shaka.-Aioria continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, cruzando los brazos sus cejas se fruncieron.-Es decir, tú eres el epitome de la cordialidad y los buenos modales, el compañerismo es lo tuyo, desde que regresaste has tratado de mantenernos a todos funcionando por lo cual no es una sorpresa que intentes sacar de su cueva a Shaka.

-Aioria que…

Aioria agito su mano en una señal que interpreto como que debía dejarlo terminar.-Es decir lo raro aquí es que Shaka te lo permita.-Una ceja se levanto después de un momento de silencio.-Créeme lo conozco, ha sido mi vecino por años y no precisamente el más amigable, pero de semanas para acá, bueno o él esta en tu compañía o esta con Atenea y, o tu lo acompañas a él o estás sirviendo de vocero a Atenea.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Pero de nuevo no es una sorpresa.-Aioria siguió ignorándolo.-Shaka siempre ha preferido la tranquilidad y aparte de Atenea creo que sólo tu podrías soportar sus largos silencios sin exasperarte.

No tenia palabras para eso, de hecho todas murieron antes de que pudiera salir por sus labios medio abiertos, aunque al parecer tampoco importo mucho cuando el joven Leo salio lanzando exclamaciones al aire sobre lo inconcientes que eran los niños. En el campo de entrenamiento una pequeña trifulca se estaba dando. Él por su parte aun no podía salir de su asombro, quizás confusión, por lo que se no movió un sólo músculo.

-Discúlpelo, a veces dice cosas sin darse cuenta de lo que implican.-Una dulce, casi murmullo, voz dijo tras él.-Sin embargo la reciente amistad con Virgo ha despertado el interés de algunas personas en el Santuario.-Marín paso a su lado dispuesta a ayudar a terminar la pelea en la arena.

Desconcertado sus pies lo habían llevado al huerto donde Aldebarán tenía sus orgullosos olivos. No se había dado cuenta realmente de donde estaba hasta que una mano conocida se poso en su hombro haciéndolo saltar. Allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rostro del caballero.

-¿Qué te trae hasta mi huerto Mu?.-Había dicho mientras volvía su atención a los árboles.-Normalmente a estas horas estás con Atenea.

Ciertamente cerca del medio día acudía todo el tiempo a rendir su reporte a Atenea, desde la situación del Santuario hasta los reportes de los exploradores dispersos por todo el planeta, pero estos días no había muchas noticias que dar, tras la victoria contra Poseidón un mes atrás una calma relativa se había apoderado del mundo. Todos los reportes recibidos eran favorables, sobre todo de los huérfanos, aun de Kiki que de momento estaba acompañando a Shun y Seiya en sus recuperaciones según palabras de la misma diosa.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de dejarla escapar en algo que bien podía ser un suspiro.-Aldebarán somos amigos…

-Buenos amigos, casi hermanos a pesar del tiempo que tomamos caminos separados.-Interrumpió el más alto sin dejar de prestar atención al tronco del olivo.

-Hermanos.-Concedió con una sonrisa.-Y como el hermano que eres me dirías si ocurre algo malo.

Aldebarán volteo a verlo tras esas palabras, una ceja levantada y la sonrisa aun en los labios.-¿Conmigo o contigo?.-Preguntó por fin, le dio en cambio la mejor mirada autoritaria que podía aunque eso solo ganó la risa sin reservas del otro, una que duro unos segundos antes de apagarse lentamente.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me veas así. ¿Qué quieres saber?.

De nuevo las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, labios se abrieron y volvieron a cerrar sin dejar escapar mayor sonido que el de su respiración. Paso un largo momento hasta que el propio Aldebarán se apiado de él y con un suspiro que no disminuyo por mucho la sonrisa lo observo directamente a los ojos.-Mu, no ocurre nada malo y creo que estás muy cansado, definitivamente es demasiado trabajo para ti sólo.

-¿Qué?.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, no lo más listo ciertamente y una palabra que comenzaba a repetir demasiado para su gusto.

-Entiendo que Atenea te lleve de arriba para bajo, que la ausencia de Kiki te afecta muchísimo, y que hayas conseguido uno de tus sueños de infancia, pero creo que deberías descansar un poco más.-Dijo colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Aquella sonrisa volvió a ensancharse-Tal vez deberías volver a esculpir, nunca te dije lo maravillados que quedaron los sacerdotes en Chipre cuando les entregue tu obra.

Trato de comprender todo, pero había dejado de escuchar con claridad después de la parte de _sueños de infancia.-_¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuál sueño infantil?.-Cuestiono confundido más allá de cualquier posibilidad. Aldebarán parpadeo, observándolo con extrañeza, sin duda ahora era el brasileño quien se estaba desconcertado.

-Tu amistad con Shaka por supuesto.-Respondió dejando ir sus hombros y encogiendo los suyos a cambio.-Desde que éramos niños al menos una vez por día hablabas de Shaka, ya fuera que como siempre no respondía tu saludo, o por algún desplanta que les realizaba.-Aldebarán entrecerró los ojos levemente.-Siempre me dio la impresión de que deseabas ser su amigo, o al menos conocerlo mejor, pero todos sabemos que Shaka es una nuez muy difícil de romper, te llevo al menos diez años.-Una ceja se alzó quizás en asombro.-Pero puedo decir que eres el primer amigo formal que tiene y de nuevo no es una sorpresa.

-¿No es una sorpresa?.-Murmuro. Aioria había dicho lo mismo momentos atrás.

-Sí, cuatro años atrás al marcharte Shaka se mostró interesado en saber sobre ti, aunque claro al principio eran más visitas de cortesía las que me hacia.-Aldebarán comenzó a reír de nuevo.-Pero no es difícil de darse cuenta que quería saber más de ti que de mí, no cuando cada platica se tornaba hacía el tiempo que pasábamos juntos de niños o en tu estadía reciente.

Si se alejo sin decir una palabra o responder con un gesto al llamado del otro caballero era porque estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de comprender, pero por más que trato de descifrarlo cuando llegó al Templo de Aries no había conseguido más que sentirse ligeramente frustrado así que sólo había una persona que podía aclararle todo. Subió los peldaños uno a uno con la tranquilidad de siempre. No había prisa, a quien iba a ver no se iría a ningún lado.

-Algo te perturba.-Es lo primero que le había dicho en cuanto se arrodillo. Cejas se habían fruncido ligeramente después de un momento.-Algo que te han dicho, ¿quizás?.

Dudo un momento hasta que ojos azules lo vieron directamente.-Me han comentado que hiciste preguntas sobre mí cuando me marche cuatro años atrás.

Aquel rostro se relajo. Una minúscula sonrisa -apenas una curvatura en los labios- apareció.-Así es.-Respondió con serenidad. Un poco más de silencio en que digirió aquella respuesta, extrañamente no parecía sorprenderle ahora que Shaka había confirmado las palabras de Aldebarán.

-¿Por qué era un posible traidor?.-Preguntó con serenidad.

-Por supuesto.-Declaro Shaka, y casi de inmediato agregó.-Y porque resultabas confuso para mi, no soy alguien que guste de vivir en la oscuridad así que para bien o mal decidí que tenía que saber más sobre ti.

-Algunas personas ven con extrañeza nuestra amistad.-Dijo por fin. Esta vez la expresión de Shaka cambio. Los parpados que habían comenzado a caer y sugerían que en cualquier momento el rubio regresaría a la meditación profunda se abrieron repentinamente quedando por un momento más grande de lo normal hasta que la sorpresa se fue diluyendo poco a poco, finalmente aquellos ojos azules volvieron a enfocarse por completo en él.

La sonrisa se acentuó aun más.

-Sin duda se debe a que nunca antes mostré interés por alguien.-Aturdido no pudo moverse cuando una de las manos de Shaka se alzo hasta tocar su mejilla. Silencio, sólo aquellos ojos azules buscando en su rostro alguna reacción mientras él trataba de desenmarañar todo en su cabeza y una sonrisa que ya no era tan animada como al principio. Lentamente una respuesta comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Se sentía bien.

Su propia mano alcanzo la mejilla del guerrero como lo había hecho semanas atrás.

Sentía que era lo correcto.

La sonrisa surgió entonces.

-¿Y ahora?.-Preguntó suavemente.

-No lo sé.-Fue la respuesta igualmente suave, pero acompañada con un gesto fruncido.-Eso no pasa a menudo.

Parpadeo y comenzó a reír lanzando la cabeza hacía atrás, pronto un sonido un poco más discreto se unió a él.-No, ciertamente es bastante raro que ocurra.-Una mano se cerro sobre la suya y en silencio se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban saber uno del otro.

Nunca podría olvidar aquel momento, esa sonrisa, ese sentimiento; ni siquiera con el paso de todas las vidas futuras.

Aunque duro sólo unas semanas. Apenas un mes, un poco más, unos días menos.

Dulce como cualquier instante puede serlo y por cuanto duro maravilloso. Sin ser jamás un secreto fue algo que los demás sólo intuyeron. Sin embargo lo sintió muy agridulce después cuando resbalándose entre sus dedos la paz desapareció finalmente de sus vidas.

El principio del fin llegó como una pesadilla que lo hizo despertar sobresaltado a media noche, imágenes horribles de un posible futuro de las que ni siquiera la presencia serena de Shaka pudo protegerlo; sus manos seguían temblando cuando el rubio apareció en su puerta preocupado por el desequilibrio de su cosmo, seguía teniendo miedo cuando el rostro del caballero de Virgo se acerco al suyo y en el acto intimo de siempre junto la frente a la suya tratando de fortalecer el lazo con contacto físico, cuando manos se cerraron sobre las suyas tratando de calmarlo se desplomo por fin en silenciosas lagrimas que corrieron libres por mejillas frías.

Tan solo un par de días el Anciano Maestro le había advertido de malos augurios, sueños nefastos que lo despertaban con mayor frecuencia.

Y ahora las estrellas repetían la advertencia con una claridad abrumadora.

-Mu.-La voz de Shaka lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Serenos ojos azules iluminados por la lámpara de aceite adquirían un brillo sobre humano esa noche.-¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible para que tu mente llamé de forma tan desesperada por ayuda?.

-Lo mismo que anoche y la noche antes de esa.-Respondió cerrando sus dedos un poco más sobre la taza tibia de té en sus manos. Naranja. El aroma trajo de pronto un recuerdo vago que marcho como llegó sin darle tiempo a reconocerlo. A su lado el rubio ladeo la cabeza pidiendo en silencio que se explicara, pero se encontró agitando la cabeza tratando no sólo de alejar aquellas pesadillas si no también la voz, sin embargo en vez de marcharse arremetieron con más fuerza. Los vio de nuevo. Uno a uno caer, Aldebarán, Milo, Aioria y finalmente Shaka era tragado por aquellas sombras, solo un momento, un segundo, ni siquiera había resistencia por parte del rubio y entonces se convertía en polvo que era esparcido en la noche por el viento. Aquel dolor volvió a perforar su pecho obligando a nuevas lagrimas a brotar y manchar sus mejillas.

-¿Mu?.

-Muertos.-Respondió con hilo de voz.-Sangre manchando todas las paredes, sombras y todo cayendo a pedazos.-Se detuvo un momento antes de agregar.-Sueño con nuestra derrota.

No hubo más palabras. Solo silencio y la reconfortante presencia de Shaka que se mantuvo a su lado hasta que el sueño lo venció. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron abrir estaba en cama más no había nadie a su lado, el sol estaba en lo alto, lo único que quedo de Shaka fue aquel aroma. Sonrió sin embargo cuando un modesto plato de fruta y pan esperaba por él en la mesa cubierto por un paño, pero apenas había probado un bocado de fruta dulce cuando un más que conocido cosmo alcanzó el suyo.

-Maestro.-Dijo apartando el alimento.

…_**Mu, también lo has sentido, ¿cierto?, las estrellas te lo anunciaron ya, nuestro tiempo se esta acabando…**_

-Lo he visto maestro.-Respondió alcanzando el paño y volviendo a cubrir el desayuno. Algo le dijo que no comería más ese día.-He visto lo que ocurra si perdemos.

… _**Horribles imágenes, una tragedia que no debe cumplirse y por ello debes de preparar las defensas, cambiar las rondas, nuestro enemigo esta ya sobre nosotros… **_

Ni bien aquellas palabras dejaron de sonar dentro de su cabeza ya comenzaba a pensar en como podía mejorar las escasas defensas que el Santuario poseía quizás si marchaba ahora podría tener todo listo para el atar…

… _**Mu, Kiki me ha dado un mensaje para ti …**_

Esa noche en la intimidad de la oscuridad se permitió añorar una última vez la presencia de Kiki, una final sonrisa melancólica.

¿Cómo podría saber que tan solo tres días después moriría?.

¿Fue como una flama que se apaga de pronto? ¿Sintió Kiki el mismo dolor clavándose en el corazón? ¿o acaso su muerte fue menos espectacular?. Desearía que hubiese sido de poco en poco, como un ocaso, en silencio y lentamente, seguramente de esa forma las lagrimas de su hijo hubieran podido correr libremente al dejar que los buenos, así como los malos, momentos que pasaron juntos formaran un escudo alrededor del alma, pero mientras descendía, mientras el frío comenzaba a entumir sus músculos, lo único que llegó al ojo de su mente fue un rostro contraído en dolor junto a un grito desesperado que resonó dentro de su cabeza.

Cuanto hubiera dado para que Kiki jamás sintiera ese desolación, que no sintiera jamás que moría algo por dentro.

¿La muerte de Shaka había lastimado de la misma forma? ¿o algo más se había destrozado?. Supuso en ese momento que fue morir un poco más y continuar respirando par mantener su promesa, dejar ir de momento su propia felicidad, llorarla, luego enterrarla sin palabras de despedida entre los dos.

¿Era ese vació alrededor de él hielo del infierno o solo la falta de la presencia del rubio?.

_**Hablaremos después.**_ Le había dicho antes de marcharse a Virgo. Aunque ambos sabían que no había un mañana. El último mensaje fue para Athenea, y el último obsequio para él, una oración por su bienestar, un último recordatorio que le hacia: todo esta predispuesto a la disolución, a descomponerse y a cambiar.

¿Era este el castigo divino?.

El Infierno, decidió en ese momento, era simplemente un silencio completo en este espacio absolutamente oscuro. Era dejar de escuchar su propio corazón, la respiración de sus amigos, eran sombras sin forma real a su alrededor, era la falta de aquella tibieza que Athenea proporcionaba, la ausencia del calor de los brazos de Shaka, era jamás poder ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Kiki.

Sin embargo, era también la forma en que universo había comenzado.

En un perfecto silencio.

En medio del vació.

Había bastado una chispa en el principio del todo, y él aun conservaba la esperanza, estaba amarrada entre sus dedos, atada a una promesa, había aprendido a realizar milagros con mucho menos, pero no podía evitar preguntarse lo que traería el futuro para aquellos que quedaron atrás. Cuando el sol emergiera del largo viaje, ¿una sonrisa aparecería entre las lagrimas?, ¿sería una nueva era de luz?, ¿de felicidad?.

No, seguramente no lo sería, porque nada era perfecto, nada era eterno, pero cuando la tormenta pasara dejaría un nuevo cielo azul que pintaría al mundo con colores intensos, lo saturaría con aromas frescos, la paz vendría durante algún tiempo, algunas generaciones, quizás durante algunos siglos; aunque no era sublime del todo era sin duda el tipo de futuro que deseaba para los que quedaron, la clase de tierra en que hubiera deseado vivir.

Sería suficiente por esta vida.

Sería por lo que había luchado tanto tiempo.

Las cuentas en su mano brindaban cierta tibieza ahora que el frío se volvía insoportable, le recordaban que aun quedaba algo por hacer, personas que encontrar.

Podía esperar un poco más en medio de aquel silencio a que se producirá una nuevo milagro, Aioria y Milo aun estaban junto a él, el Antiguo Maestro seguía cuidando de los jóvenes Santos. Sus dedos se aferraron al rosario. Estaba seguro de que pronto volverían a verse.

Era solo cuestión de aguardar.

* * *

_**Cuando pasen los años te darás cuenta que hay cosas que jamás logre enseñarte, lecciones sobre la vida que debes aprender por ti mismo. ¿Por qué te dejan las personas que amas? ¿Por qué no puedes salvar a todos?. Son preguntas que no puedo responderte, es un dolor que debes aceptar con los brazos abiertos y el corazón sereno. **_

El sol apareció como siempre entre los altos picos de Jamir. En sus pulmones el aroma a prímulas lo lleno de agridulces recuerdos. Habían pasado dos años desde que partió de la alta torre, y la imagen aun atraía cierto escozor a sus ojos, cierta rigidez a su garganta.

_**Quizás para ese momento ya habrás comprendido porque tuve que dejarte atrás, quizás me habrás perdonado, ruego en cambio que puedas sonreír aunque sea un poco. **_

-Mañana pondré en orden el taller.-Murmuro para sí. Sus dedos recogieron algo de polvo mientras pasaban por la superficie de la mesa. Tenía tanto por hacer y aun muchas cosas que poner en orden. Debería aprender a lidiar con los fantasmas también. A reconocer la risa de las memorias de la propia risa de los vivos.

_**Recuerda que no tendrás mucho tiempo para sentirte solo, ni oportunidad de perder el tiempo en recuerdos, te lo dije antes de separarnos, el mundo es tuyo para reconstruirlo, un futuro es lo último que puedo darte. **_

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato. Había alguien más allí. No dentro de la Torre. Si no dentro de la montaña.-¿Quién?.-Preguntó al viento, aunque estaba seguro que no respondería, en cambio lo hizo una tímida presencia que rozo su mente. Era pequeña, como una flama en medio de la oscuridad.-No.-Dijo volviendo la vista al norte. Era más de una, un puñado apenas, quizás diez o quince. No menos de eso.

_**Me pregunto si este mensaje llagara a tus manos íntegramente. Si has decido convertirte en un Caballero, o si en cambió has preferido la vida de un Forjador. Realmente me sentiría orgulloso inclusive si te has vuelto un ermitaño. Las estrellas a menudo me mencionaron el maravilloso destino que te espera, te llaman Maestro, te auguran una vida plena, me prometen paz y prosperidad. Esta anuncio es más que suficiente para mi. **_

Una nueva alfombra de flores se había apoderado del claro en medio de la cañada. Fue allí donde los encontró. Algunos no eran más que bebés de brazos, otros apenas alcanzaban su edad, pero en todos podía ver la clase de madurez que un destino cruel les había proporcionado. Fue una de ellos la que dio un paso al frente. Una la que se atrevió ha hablar.-¿Eres tu quien nos ha guiado hasta aquí?.-La voz era dulce, los ojos azules eran como zafiros en un rostro de muñeca enmarcado con mechones lacios de un rubio caoba.

El cabello de su maestro poseía ese peculiar tono de rubio.

-No.-Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Su sonrisa débil se volvió un poco más sincera.-Supongo que ha sido mi maestro quien lo hizo.

_**Las estrellas cambiaron mi nombre al momento que llegue a Grecia, al menos eso me dijo mi maestro Shion. El nombre de que mis padres me dieron fue olvidado cuando ellos dejaron de respirar. Tu nombre también cambiara algún día, cuando estés dispuesto a cumplir tu destino, sin embargo para mi siempre serás Kiki. **_

Aquellos ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa. Sin duda entendiendo el mensaje.-Fuimos llamados años atrás, pero nuestros padres no consiguieron pasar la frontera, somos lo que queda de la tribu del Oeste.

Atrás de ella muchas cabezas asintieron. Él regreso el gesto entendiendo cada dolor que habían pasado.-Son bienvenidos a vivir conmigo, Jamir ha cuidado de nosotros por muchas generaciones...-Se detuvo un momento dudando, esperando por alguna señal, fue el viento quien respondió, acarició sus mejillas y murmuro algunas palabras sin sentido que lo hicieron sonreír.-Pueden llamarme Kyron, ese es mi nombre.

_**Hasta el día que volvamos a vernos mi querido hijo.**_

* * *

_Ende_

**_

* * *

_**

Que tal?, confuso? XD. Se aceptan los comentarios para mejorar mi mala redacción.


End file.
